Uzumaki Otsutsuki Naruto
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: /Chap 10/ Uzumaki Naruto dilatih oleh Otsutsuki Hgoromo atau Rikudou Sanin, memberi tugas untuk menciptakan perdamaian, dan Naruto meminta memakai marganya, mampukah Naruto menuntaskan tugas yang diberi oleh Gurunya. /Chap 11/ /Arc Shipuden/...
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Outsuki Naruto

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x ?

.

.

.

.

Summary : _Naruto adalah anak dia abaikan oleh Keluarga dan para warga Konoha sejak usia 5 Th, tepatnya semenjak insiden Kyubi menyerang Konoha karena di anggap aib oleh Keluarga Hokage Yondaime Minato Namikaze sebagai ayah dan Uzumakki / Namikaze Kushina sebagai ibu lalu adik sang Jinchuriki Kyubi Namikaze Menma dan para warga konoha lain dengan adiknya yang dianggap pahlawan desa. tetapi semua orang tidak tahu Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatan yang besar karena di latih oleh Rikudou Sannin selama 5 Tahun, di alam bawah sadar karena Naruto reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura dan Naruto di beri tugas oleh Rikudou Sannin untuk menciptakan Perdamaian, lalu Naruto diberi Dojutsu Sharinggan yang mampu mengaktifkan MS,EMS serta Rinnengan sesuai tinggkatanya ditambah Naruto telah berteman semua Bijuu walaupunn bukan jinchuriki._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : awal perjalanan

 **Naruto Pov.**

aku sudah berusia 10 tahun dan menjalni latihan selama 5 tahun, Siang hari di kawasan Konoha seseorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedang duduk di kedai Ichiraku "paman miso ramen jumbo"kataku., "oh Naruto, oke miso ramen jumbo akan di siapkan"katanya "Hai"ucapku. beberapa saat kemudian yang di pesan datang dan memakannya, setelah selesai "paman uangnya aku taruh di meja" ucapku "oh ya databng lagi"tawarnya.  
dan aku pergi meninggalkan kedai menuju ke apaterment setelah sesampai di apaterment aku membuka pintu lalu masuk dan berjalan ke kamar untuk istirahat, karena nanti malam berencana untuk meninggalkan desa dan memenuhi tugas yang di diberikan oleh Rikudou Jii.

 **Nruto Pov End.**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang untuk tidur tapi taklama kemudian memasuki mindscipe nya

* * *

 **Mindscipe.**

Naruto sekarang berada di tempat ruangan bergenang air dan hanya sebuah lilin yang menerangi tempat itu Naruto pun berjalan tak lama kemudian terlihat sosok rubah berekor 9 yang sedang tidur.  
Naruto menghampirinya. "Hoi Kurama bangun"panggil Naruto menepuk kepalanya. rubah berekor 9 yang bernama Kuramapun bangun.(A/N, maksudnya Kurama Yin ).

"Hoooooammm, ada apa Gaki"ucap Kurama sembari menguap.

"cih, aku berencana pergi dari desa malam ini menurutmu bagaimana?"

"terserah kau saja Gaki,aku mau tidur lagi masih ngantuk"

"dasar rubah pemalas"

Kurama yang mendengar yang di ucap oleh Naruto pun membalas ejekannya.

"Durian montok"

"Bola bulu"

"sudahlah Kurama aku pergi dulu aku mau siap-siap"

"Hn"

 **Mindscipe Off.**

Naruto meranjak memjamkan mata untuk tidur.

* * *

Naaruto membuka mata dan meranjak bangun lalu melihat jam "sudah jam 10 malam lebih baik kemasi barang". kemasi barang seperti gulungan jutsu-jutsu yang aku di curi perpustakaan pribadi Minato Hiraishin no Jutsu dan Niinjutsu beberapa elmen Suiton Doton katon Raiton dan Futon serta Fuinjutsu.  
"lebih baik aku berangkat daripada ada penggagu" aku keluar apaterment dan berjalan,

Naruto berjalan tetapi di tengah perjalanan ia di hadang oleh 5 Anbu.

"hoi mau kemana kamu"salah satu anbu.  
"Cih, bukan urusanmu, pinggir jika kalian tidak mau celaka"  
"jangan sombong bocah" salah stu anbu lalu 5 anbu Handsell.

"Fuuton kamikaze no jutsu"  
"Katon Gokakkyu no jutsu"  
"Katon Gokakkyu no jutsu"  
"Suiton Sryudan no jutsu"  
"Suiton Sryudan no jutsu"

semua serangan 5 anbu telah mennyerang Naruto tetepi Naruto hannya berdiri ditempat dan memjamkan mata.

"Susano" rangkai tengkorak muncul di sekitar Naruto dan menahan serangan, setelah menahan serangan.

5 anbu shock melihat rangkaian tengkorak berwarna biru di sekitar Naruto, Naruto menciptakan rangkaian tengkorak berbentuk tangan untuk menyerang 5 anbu.

AARRRRGGHHH

5 anbu menerima serangan dari Naruto tetapi ada yang bisa menghindar.

"apa maksudnya ini Naruto"ucap anbu.

"sudahlah Kakashi jangan halangi jalan ku" sembari berjalan melewati anbu yang bernama Kakashi,

"aku harus melaporkan kejadian ini"

Gedung Hokage

didalam ruangan ada seseorang pria berambut kuning sedang duduk

"aaah,terkutiklah kertas kertas ini"

Tok Tok TOk

"masuk"perintah Minato

minato yang melihat siapa yang masuk "oh Kakashi ada apa?"tanya Minato., "Hai, saya mau melapor"ucap Kakashi.

"hm, apa?"tanya Minato.

"Naruto meninggalkan desa dan mengalah kan 4 anbu"jawab Kakashi

BRAAK

"APA, kirimkan beberapa anbu untuk menangkapnya dan jadikan Mising nin SS Rank"geram Minato.  
"tetapi Hokage sama"ucap Kakashi "jangan membangkang Kakashi cepat laksanakan"  
"Hai, Hokage sama". meranjak meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

 **di suatu hutan**

ada seseorang anak berambut kuning jabrik sedang duduk di dahan pohon, "jadi bagaimana Naruto?"tanya Kurama dalam telepati.  
"apanya?"tanya Naruto.  
"Cih, kamu akan kemana sekarang mungkin akan jadi Mising nin?"  
"oh, aku akan ke Uzushiogure "Uzushiogure?"  
"ya, kita akan sembunyi di sana dan untuk merancang rencana misi atau tugas yang di berikan Rikudou Jii 3 tahun yang lalu"  
"hn, terserah kau saja Gaki, aku mau tidur"  
"haaah, dasar rubah pemalas" sembari memutus telepati.

 **Flashback..**

 _5 tahun yang lalu._

 _hari meranjak sore ada seseorang anak berambut kuning jabrik sedang berjalan menelusuri jalan Konoha dan para warga melihat dirinya dengan berbagaii ekspresi._  
 _ia pun hanya menghiraukanya karna sudah terbiasa selama beberapa bulan terakhir sejak kejadian Kyubi menyerang desa. ia berjalan menuju ke kediaman Namikaze._  
 _setelah sampai ia pun masuk lalu melewati ruang makan, yang tadinya ruangan itu berisik dengan adanya canda tawa tiba tiba berhenti. dirinya hanya melewatinya dan menghiraukannya lalu setelah melewatinya ia meranjak berjalan mennuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. setelah merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata._

* * *

 _ **Mindscipe.**_

 _"dimana ini?". sembari melihat sosok mengammbag di udara. "lalu kamu siapa?" Naruto bertanya pada sosok pria paruh baaya_

 _"hahha, maaf Uzumaki Naruto pertama tama perkenalkan aku adalah Hagoromo Outsuk atau dikenal Rikudou Sannini"ucap Hagoromo._  
 _Naruto yang mendengarnya shock."Rikudou Sannin?"tanya Naruto. dibalas anggukan Hagoromo._

 _"dan disini adalah adalah alam bawah sadar mu lebih tepatnya didalam pikiranmu"ucap Hagoromo. "ada perlu apa sang legenda Shinobi bertemu denganku?", "dan kenapa kamu tahu namaku?"_  
 _"hahaha,ternyata kamu gak terlalu terkjut" dibalas anggukkan "baiklah akan ku jelaskan" dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "kenapa aku tahu namamu karena kami selalu mengawasimu"jawabnya. "dan kamu aku panggil kesini karena kamu adala Reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura"._  
 _Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat alisnya, "Reinkarnasi?", "ya Reinkarnasi biasanya ada dua orang seperti Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju, Indra ke Madara Ashura ke Hashirama"jawabnya "tetapi sekarang Reinkarnasi cukup ekstrim karena Indra maupun Ashura berenkarnasi ke padamu mungkin alasanya hidupmu sehari hari yang gelap namun ada cahaya dan hatimu ada emosi dan kelembutan"jawabnya. "dan aku memberikan kekuatan mereka berdua lalu aku akan melatihmu"_  
 _"benarkah"ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi senang. 'hahaha, benar tapi ada satu syaratnya"_  
 _"apa syaratnya?"_  
 _"kamu harus menciptakan Perdamaian"_  
 _"baiklah aku juga gak suka adanya perang di dunia Shinobi"_  
 _"baiklah tetapi akan menceritakan tentang Ibuku dan Bijju" di balas anggukan oleh Naruto._

 _Skip (Cannon)._

 _setelah Hagoromo menceritakan "jadi kamu harus menggagalkan rencana kebangkitan Ibuku suatu saat nanti dan mendamaikan Dunia Shinobi"ucap Hagoromo "tetapi sebelum itu akan ku beri sesuatu"ucap Hagoromo._  
 _"apa itu?" "Doujutsu Sharinggan yang mampu berubah menjadi Rinenggan seperti maaku ini"_  
 _"tapi apa bisa aku bukan keturunan Uchiha"_  
 _"tenang karena tubuhmu cukup kuat dan menerima Doujutsu ini"_  
 _"hn, baiklah"_  
 _Hagoromo mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkan ke mata Naruto. setelah itu Naruto membuka mataanya dan melihat dirinya pantulan genangan air di bawahnya._

 _"Naruto-kun, kamu juga ada yang membantu untuk tugasmu nanti"_  
 _"siapa jii" Hagoromo tersenyum atas panggilannya yang diberi Naruto, Hagoromo menjetikan jarinya tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun berpindah tempat._

 _(A/N tempatnya sama di Cannon, saat Naruto dan Kurama bertemu dengan para Bijuu dan Jinchuriki. tapi hanya bijuu saja dan lengkap dari ekor 1-9)._

 _"dimana ini Jii?"_

 _"tempat ini dimensi dimana para Bijuu bisa berkumpul berserta Jinchurikinya"Naruto hanya ber ohria._

 _taklama kemudian para Bijju pun muncul secara berurutan._

 **TBC...**

 **harap kalian menyukainya**

 **buat pair nya mungkin ada yang mau menyarankan atau pendapat...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto**

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x ?

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dia abaikan oleh Keluarga dan para warga Konoha sejak usia 5 Th, tepatnya semenjak insiden Kyubi menyerang Konoha karena di anggap aib oleh Keluarga Hokage Yondaime Minato Namikaze sebagai ayah dan Uzumakki / Namikaze Kushina sebagai ibu lalu adik sang Jinchuriki Kyubi Namikaze Menma dan para warga konoha lain dengan adiknya yang dianggap pahlawan desa. tetapi semua orang tidak tahu Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatan yang besar karena di latih oleh Rikudou Sannin selama 5 Tahun, di alam bawah sadar karena Naruto reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura dan Naruto di beri tugas oleh Rikudou Sannin untuk menciptakan Perdamaian, lalu Naruto diberi Dojutsu Sharinggan yang mampu mengaktifkan MS,EMS serta Rinnengan sesuai tinggkatanya ditambah Naruto telah berteman semua Bijuu walaupunn bukan jinchuriki.

* * *

balasan Reviews

Q : wkwkwkwk tema anak lagi,  
gue yakin nie fic kagak bakalan tamat...

A : ya, saya akan usahakan biar tidak drop...

Q : hmm gmana ya bayanginnya bocah umur 10 th punya kekuatan yg sangat wow dan seharusnya sih naruto ga usah nunjukin kekuatannya...

A : rencananya naruto tidak menunjukan kekuatannya...

Q : Katanya naru punya sebagian cakra 9 bijuu. Kok hanya kyuubi saja...

A : aku bilang hanya berteman lhho, tapi naruto akan memiliki sebagian cakra 9 bijuu nantinya.

Q : waahh fic baru nih,,keren thor lanjut trus,,  
kalo ada yg bilang fic ini mainstream biarin aja karena udah terlalu banyak fic yang dibuat berbeda tapi malah jadi aneh,,HAHAHA kok malah curhat ya?  
untuk pair saran aku karena naruto udah keluar desa duluan pairnya narukarin tapi jangan kasihkan hinata ke menma,,,  
atau kalo mau lebih bagus dan anti mainstream gimana kalo naruhinasakukarin,,  
kalo saran saya diterima syukurlah kalo gk juga gk apa",,,

A : shankyu, untuk saran pairnya nanti aku pikirkan...

Q : di sini nampaknya naruto udh overpower klau bisa thor naruto jadikan overpower secara bertahap thor jgan langsung over terima kasih

A : memang naruto terlalu overpower tapi masih tahap penyempurna'an kok...

oke itu saja balasannya sekarang lanjut ke cerita langsung ke TKP...

* * *

sebelumnya :

setelah Hagoromo menceritakan "jadi kamu harus menggagalkan rencana kebangkitan Ibuku suatu saat nanti dan mendamaikan Dunia Shinobi"ucap Hagoromo "tetapi sebelum itu akan ku beri sesuatu"ucap Hagoromo.  
"apa itu?" "Doujutsu Sharinggan yang mampu berubah menjadi Rinenggan seperti maaku ini"  
"tapi apa bisa aku bukan keturunan Uchiha"  
"tenang karena tubuhmu cukup kuat dan menerima Doujutsu ini"  
"hn, baiklah"  
Hagoromo mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkan ke 2 mata Naruto. dan Naruto membuka mataanya dan melihat dirinya pantulan genangan air di bawahnya.

"Naruto-kun, kamu juga ada yang membantu untuk tugasmu nanti"  
"siapa jii" Hagoromo tersenyum atas panggilannya yang diberi Naruto, Hagoromo menjetikan jarinya tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun berpindah tempat.

(A/N tempatnya sama di Cannon, saat Naruto dan Kurama bertemu dengan para Bijuu dan Jinchuriki. tapi hanya bijuu saja dan lengkap dari ekor 1-9).

"dimana ini Jii?"

"tempat ini dimensi dimana para Bijuu bisa berkumpul berserta Jinchurikinya"Naruto hanya ber ohria.

taklama kemudian para Bijju pun muncul secara berurutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

setelah para bijuu semua muncul melingkari Naruto dan Hagoromo, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya Shock. "Jii, jangan bilang aku dibantu oleh mereka?"tanya Naruto.

"ya Naruto-kun mereka akan membantumu nanti"jawab Hagoromo.

"ada apa Jiii memanggil kami"ucap Bijuu berbentuk kucing dengan api biru.

"aku ingin kalian berkenalan dengan Naruto-kun dia akan ku latih untuk memenuhi tugas atau misi yang aku beri". "sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian"lanjutnya...

Skip(Cannon)...

setelah Naruto dan Bijuu berkenalan dan menjadi akrab."nah Naaruto-kun besok kita akan lathannya"ujar Hagoromo

"Ha'i"ucap Naruto."

"tetapi salah satu dari kurama atau Yin akan aku segel ke tubuhmu"ucap Hagoromo.

"memasukki tingkatan terbawah alam sadar para jinchuriki dan para Bijuu berkumpul ". "jadi kamu harus menjadi Jinchuriki juga"'.  
Naruto hanya ber ohria dan anggukan kepala "baiklah Jii".

setelah itu Hagoromo mennyegel kurama yin ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"nah sudah selesai, sekarang kalian boleh pergi"perintah Hagoromo pada Bijuu. "Hai"ucap 9 Bijuu.

"sekarang kamu akan ku latih selama 3 tahun kedepan Naruto-kun"ucap Hagoromo. "3 tahun?, apa tdak apa apa jii dengan waktu di dunia nyata?" tanya Naruto.  
"tenang, 3 tahun di sini sama 3 hari di dunia nyata"jawab Hagoromo, "sekarang mulai latihanya" lanjutnya. "Hai Naruto.

 **skip**

 **3 tahun kemudian.**

Naruto telah menguasai yang di ajarkan oleh Hagoromo. seperti kontrol cakra, jutsu 5 elmen dasar Suiton,Doton,Katon,Futon,Raiton, tinggal menyempunakannya saja. lalu Naruto mampu mengeluarkan elmen Mokuton. dan mempelajari Fuin dari gulungan di perpustakaan Namikaze maupun ia salin lalu tentang Sharinggan hanya menguasai sampai tingkat MS,  
dan Naruto tipe sensorrik

"nah Naruto kamu sudah ku latih selama 3 tahun dan sekarang kamu berlatih sendiri"ucap Hagoromo. "Hai Sensei"ucap Naruto.  
"waktuku tinggal sedikit"ucap Hagoromo.  
"Apa Jii akan pergi"ucap Naruto sedih tidak memakai memanggil dengan sebutan sensei. "iya Naruto-kun"ucap Hagoromo dengan tersenyum. cahaya di sekitar Hagoromo muncul.  
"Hiks Jii hiks apa boleh meminta hiks sesuatu"ucap Naruto. "apa?". "hiks apa aku hiks boleh memakai hiks nama margamu hiks"pinta Naruto Hagoromo yang mendengarnya tersenyum "tentu boleh Naruto-un".  
"benarkah" ucap Naruto sembari menghapus air memeluk Hagoromo "iya tentu boleh". membalas pelukan Naruto "semoga Misimu selesai dengan tanpa halangan"ucap Hagoromo melepas pelukannya.  
"Hai" ucap Naruto mantap. kurama yg melihatnya pun tersenyum.

Hagoromo pun menghilang "ne kurama bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini".

"hah, tutup matamu dan konsenstrasi, dah aku mau tidur"

Naruto hanya menggeleng kepalanya "dasar rubah pemalas"sembari menutup mata.'

 **Mindscipe Off**

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya "dimana ini", "hn benar aku di kamar rumah selama 3 hari"ucap Naruto, "walaupun didalam rumah pun tidak di perhatikan"batin Naruto sembari menutup matan dengan tangan kanannya. menghela nafas lalu bangun meranjak ke kamar mandi. setelah melakukan aktifitasnya dan memakai pakaian biasa lalu mengambil gulungan tentang Fuin dan membacanya dengan keluar dari kamar untuk meninggalkan rumah.

 **Skip...**

di atas patung monumen Hokage ada seseorang pemuda sedang duduk di patung Shodaime Hashirama dengan.  
membaca gulungan tentang Fuin, "akhirnya bisa ketemu Naruto"ucap seseorang pemuda dengan rambut berbentuk yang mendengar ia langsung mencari sumber suata. "oh Shika ada apa"ucap Naruto.  
"dari mana saja kamu lima hari ini". "merepotkan".  
"hehe, aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja". "ne Shika menurutmu gimana kalau aku keluar desa"  
"haah itu terserahmu Naruto" ucap Shikamaru sembari memandang awan lalu Naruto melanjutkan aktifitasnya.  
"Naruto Tsunade sama memasukanmu ke academy"  
"hah kenapa?, sekarang Ba chan dimana."  
"entahlah, Tsunade sama pergi dari desa 4 hari lalu"

kegiatan mengobrol tak terasa sudah menjelang sore dan Shikamaru dan Naruto meranjak pulang.

keesokan harinya

 **Academy Ninja.**

"ohayou Iruka ni" sapa Naruto "ohayou Naruto"ucap Naruto. "nah aku sudah diberitahu sama Tsunade sama, ayo masuk"  
"Hai"

iruka memasuki ruangan kelas yang amat berisik dari FG meneriaki Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke, dan adapun ada yang tidur.

"DIAM"teriak Iruka dan semua langsung diam "nah sekarang kita mempunyai teman baru, silakan masuk"lanjutnya.  
Naruto pun masuk suasana pun hening "nah perkenalkan dirimu"

"perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto"memperkenalkan diri.  
"hanya memperkenalkan nama saja"batin salah satu siswa

"huff harusnya kamu juga mengatakan hobi dan cita citamu Naruto"ucap Iruka. Naruto dan Naruto tak mengubris. "baiklah silakan duduk di bangku kosong.

"tampan"batin sosok wanita berambut indigo

 **skip...**

3 tahun kemudian

 **Flahback off..**

* * *

di suatu hutan

ada seseorang anak berambut kuning jabrik sedang duduk di dahan pohon "lebih baik aku istiraht disini"ucapnya sembari menutup mata.

paginya

Naruto membuka mata dan mengusap matanya. dan membuka Binggo Book "oh SS Rank ya dan tampan juga fotoku"ucapnya..  
"mising nin kok bangga"ucap didalam pikirann Naruto "biarin"ucapnya sembari turun dari dahan pohon dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

suatu desa

sosok berjubah hitam dengan menutup kepala sedang berjalan dan berhenti ke kedai ramen "paman miso ramen jumbo satu"ucapnya.  
"oh ada pelanggan, pesanan akan di siapkan" ucap penjual. taklama kemudian pesanan telah siap di sajikan lalu sosok dengan jubah memakannya. telah selesai makan,  
"paman kenapa disana sangat ramai?"tanyanya. "oh itu karena ada legenda judi"ucap penjual "legenda judi pasti ba chan"batinnya. "paman uangnya ku tinggal di sini"ucapnya.  
"oh ya datang lagi"ucap penjual.

sosok itu meninggalkan kedai dan berjalan ke warga yang berkumpul. setelah tiba dan memasuki bar judi dan terlihat sosok perempuan bermbut pirang dan sosok perempuan berambut hitam dan menggendong se ekor babi. "tsunade sama kita anda harus berhenti karena uang persediaan uang kita menipis "ucapnya "hah benar yang dikatakannya Ba chan harus berhenti dengan hobi judimu"ucap sosok berjubah.  
Tsunade dan Shizune yang mendengar langsung mencari sumber suara "jangan panggil aku Ba chan"kesal Tsunade dan melihat sosok berjubah "siapa kau"tanya Tsunade dan sosok berjubah melepas tudung kepalanya Tsunade dan Shizune melihatnya kaget lalu Tsunade menghampirinya dan memeluknya "Naruto kenapa kamu disini?"tanyanya Naruto tak menjawab Tsunade menghela nafas "ayo ke Apaterment lalu jelaskan semuanya"ujar Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

 **Apaterment Tsunade**

di dalam apaterment Naruto menjelaskan semuanya alasan meninggalkan desa dan menjadi Mising nin. "Hokage bodoh itu"kesal Tsunade "jadi berapa lama kamu akan tinggal"lanjutnya.  
"entahlah Ba chan"ucap Naruto sembari membaca gulungan tentang Fuinjutsu dan tentang kontrol chakra. Tsunade mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 ** _maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan semoga tidak mengecewakan..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto**

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x ?

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dia abaikan oleh Keluarga dan para warga Konoha sejak usia 5 Th, tepatnya semenjak insiden Kyubi menyerang Konoha karena di anggap aib oleh Keluarga Hokage Yondaime Minato Namikaze sebagai ayah dan Uzumakki / Namikaze Kushina sebagai ibu lalu adik sang Jinchuriki Kyubi Namikaze Menma dan para warga konoha lain dengan adiknya yang dianggap pahlawan desa. tetapi semua orang tidak tahu Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatan yang besar karena di latih oleh Rikudou Sannin selama 5 Tahun, di alam bawah sadar karena Naruto reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura dan Naruto di beri tugas oleh Rikudou Sannin untuk menciptakan Perdamaian, lalu Naruto diberi Dojutsu Sharinggan yang mampu mengaktifkan MS,EMS serta Rinnengan sesuai tinggkatanya ditambah Naruto telah berteman semua Bijuu walaupunn bukan jinchuriki.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto**

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x ?

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dia abaikan oleh Keluarga dan para warga Konoha sejak usia 5 Th, tepatnya semenjak insiden Kyubi menyerang Konoha karena di anggap aib oleh Keluarga Hokage Yondaime Minato Namikaze sebagai ayah dan Uzumakki / Namikaze Kushina sebagai ibu lalu adik sang Jinchuriki Kyubi Namikaze Menma dan para warga konoha lain dengan adiknya yang dianggap pahlawan desa. tetapi semua orang tidak tahu Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatan yang besar karena di latih oleh Rikudou Sannin selama 5 Tahun, di alam bawah sadar karena Naruto reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura dan Naruto di beri tugas oleh Rikudou Sannin untuk menciptakan Perdamaian, lalu Naruto diberi Dojutsu Sharinggan yang mampu mengaktifkan MS,EMS serta Rinnengan sesuai tinggkatanya ditambah Naruto telah berteman semua Bijuu walaupunn bukan jinchuriki.

* * *

sebelumnya :

suatu desa

sosok berjubah hitam dengan menutup kepala sedang berjalan dan berhenti ke kedai ramen "paman miso ramen jumbo satu"ucapnya.  
"oh ada pelanggan, pesanan akan di siapkan" ucap penjual. taklama kemudian pesanan telah siap di sajikan lalu sosok dengan jubah memakannya. telah selesai makan,  
"paman kenapa disana sangat ramai?"tanyanya. "oh itu karena ada legenda judi"ucap penjual "legenda judi pasti ba chan"batinnya. "paman uangnya ku tinggal di sini"ucapnya.  
"oh ya datang lagi"ucap penjual.

sosok itu meninggalkan kedai dan berjalan ke warga yang berkumpul. setelah tiba dan memasuki bar judi dan terlihat sosok perempuan bermbut pirang dan sosok perempuan berambut hitam dan menggendong se ekor babi. "tsunade sama kita anda harus berhenti karena uang persediaan uang kita menipis "ucapnya "hah benar yang dikatakannya Ba chan harus berhenti dengan hobi judimu"ucap sosok berjubah.  
Tsunade dan Shizune yang mendengar langsung mencari sumber suara "jangan panggil aku Ba chan"kesal Tsunade dan melihat sosok berjubah "siapa kau"tanya Tsunade dan sosok berjubah melepas tudung kepalanya Tsunade dan Shizune melihatnya kaget lalu Tsunade menghampirinya dan memeluknya "Naruto kenapa kamu disini?"tanyanya Naruto tak menjawab Tsunade menghela nafas "ayo ke Apaterment lalu jelaskan semuanya"ujar Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

 **Apaterment Tsunade**

di dalam apaterment Naruto menjelaskan semuanya alasan meninggalkan desa dan menjadi Mising nin. "Hokage bodoh itu"kesal Tsunade "jadi berapa lama kamu akan tinggal"lanjutnya.  
"entahlah Ba chan"ucap Naruto sembari membaca gulungan tentang Fuinjutsu dan tentang kontrol chakra. Tsunade mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas.

* * *

Chapter 3 : pedang Ryujin

 **Apaterment Tsunade**

malam hari

di sebuah Apaaterment ada 3 penghuni yang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dan setelah acara makan malam mereka bertiga melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.  
Naruto melakukan handsel dan terbuat 1 bunshin "kau latihan control cakramu" "baik bos"ucap bunshin lalu yang asli sedeang bereksperimen atau menulis kanji fuinjutsu untuk jurus barunya.  
Tsunade dan Shizune melihat Bunshin Naruto sedang bersemedi untuk latihan control cakra bertanya tanya "Naruto kenapa kamu latihan control cakra apa kamu belum menguasai?tanya Tsunade.  
Naruto yang merasa di tanya berhenti kegiatannya "oh tidak kok Ba chan aku sudah mengusainya"jawab Naruto. "terus"tanya heran Tsunade "hmm aku pernah saat latihan aku mengendalikan air tanpa Handsel tapi belum sempurana jadi aku perlu latihan control cakraku"jawab Naruto panjang lebar. Tsunade dan Shizune mendengar jawaban Naruto Shock. tapi tak lama kemudian Tsunade tersenyum.

"lalu itu apa yang kamu lakukan dengan kanji yang kamu tulis?"tanya Tsunade. "apa Hiraishin?"lanjutnya.

"oh ini aku hanya mencoba menciptakan jurus baru tapi aku tidak tahu berhasil atau tidakny"  
"memang jurus apa?"  
"pengikat bayangan"  
"pengikat bayangan?". "oh jurus dari clan Nara"janjutnya dan dibalas anggukan Naruto "memang bis Naruto".ejek Tsunade "makanya aku harus mencobanya kan" dibalas anggukan Tsunade dan Shizune disertai senyuman.

malam semakin larut mereka meranjak untuk tidur kecuali bunshin Naruto yang sedang latihan control cakra.

pagi hari

 **Apaterment**

pemuda rambut kuning jabrik yang telah bangun dari tidurnya lalu meranjak ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya beberapa menit pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang makan dan terlihat 2 wanita yang satu berambut pirang dan satu beranbut hitam "Ohayou Ba-chan"sapa pemuda jabrik. "Ohayou Naru-chan"sapa keduanya "ayo sarapan"lanjut Tsunade. dibalas anggukan Naruto.

tak lama kemudian

kegiatan sarapan telah selesai lalu mereka menyibukan diri Naruto melanjutkan eksperimentnya tentang fuinjutsu. Tsunade sedang meminum sakenya lalu Shizune hanya duduk santai.

"akhirnya selesai"ucap Naruto girang. lalu menempelkan kunai cabang tiga ke fuin yang ia tulis dan memberi sedikit cakra ke kunai lalu merapal handsel tiger dan mengatakan FUIN "dan sekarang siapa yang mau jadi bahan percobaan"lanjutnya dengan menyeringai melihat ke arah Tsunade dan Shizune. Tsunade dan Shizune melihat senyuman Naruto hanya berkeringat dingin.  
"ne Naru-chan kalau itu gagal jadinya gimana"tanya Tsunade gugup Shizune menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju apa yang ditanya oleh Tsunade.  
"hmm entahlah makanya harus di coba dulu baru tahu hasilnya kan"balas Naruto mantab.

Glek

Tsunade dan Shizune menelen ludah dengan susah payahnya tak lama kemudian ada suara pintu yang di ketok.  
"a, aku m-mau melihat siapa tamunya "ucap Shizune gugup sembari pergi ke pintu rumah.  
Naruto dan Tsunade yang melihat Shizune pergi

"Ba-chan"panggil Naruto Tsunade yang merasa di panggil "ah ya ada apa naru-chan"ucapnya gugup takut percobaan Naruto gagal, entah apa yang terjadi jika percobaan Naruto gagal.

sementara itu

Shizune telah sampai di depan pintu Apaterment lalu membuka pintu Shizune melihat sosok pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang "oh Jiraiya-sama'ucap Shizune "Tsunade ada"ucap pria yang dipanggil Jiraiya.  
"Tsunade-sama ada di dalam, silahkan masuk Jiraiya-sama"ucap shizune mempersilahkan masuk.  
Jiraiya pun masuk ke dalam 'huh sepertinya Jiraiya-sama datang di waktu yang tepat'batin nista Shizune.

Jiraiya dan Shizune menghampiri Tsunade dan Naruto "halo Hime"sapa Jiraiya pada Tsunade. Tsunade melihat Jiraiya pun tersenyum entah apa arti dari senyuman itu.

"ah Jiraiya kamu datang tepat waktu"ucap Tsunade "memang ada apa Hime"ucap gugup Jiraiya melihat senyuman Tsunade.  
"tidak apapa kok hanya" ucapan Tsunade menggantung.,

tanpa babibu Naruto melempar kunainya ke bawah Jiraiya tepat di bayangannya.  
"hei ada apa maksudnya kamu melempar kunai Gaki"teriak Jiraiya. mencoba menengok kearah Naruto tapi tidak bisa

"heh kenapa badanku tidak bisa di gerakkan, dan cakra ku terasa terhisap"lanjutnya

"heeh, sepertinya sukses dan kayaknya hasilnya melebihi dari dugaanku"ucap Naruto senang dari hasilnya dibalas anggukkan Tsunade dan Shizune.  
"bisa dijelaskan maksudnya ini"pinta Jiraiya.  
"hahaha, tidak apa-apa Jiraiya hanya Naru-chan mencoba hasil percobaan Naru-chan tetapi kalau dilihat hasilnya sangat memuaskan"jelas Tsunade.  
"percobaan"bingung Jiraiya.

Naruto menghampiri Jiraiya dan mengambil kunainya dan akhirnya badan Jiraiya bisa di gerakkan. Naruto memperlihatkan kunainya pada Jiraiya.  
"aku hanya mencoba jurus baruku Fuinjutsu yang baru aku buat"jelas Naruto."aku menirukan jutsu dari clan Nara kagemane dan dengan Fuinjutsu sebagai perantaranya"lanjutnya.  
"jadi aku datang waktu yang tidak tepat dan akhirnya aku sebagai bahan percobaanmu gitu"ucap kesal Jiraiya dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya

'sial tapi bocah seumurannya bisa memasteri fuinjutsu berbeda dengan menma tidak mau belajar fuinjutsu dan hanya mempelajari Hiraishin saja ia tidak mau mempelajari yang lain"batin Jiraiya.  
"Naruto kamu memakai jurusmu itu dengan kunaimu apa tidak apa apa, apa kamu sudah mempellajari Hiraishin"tanya Jiraiya.  
"hmm, tidak"jawab Naruto Jiraiya mengangkat alisnya, "karena aku bisa Hiraishin tanpa kunai, aku memodifikasi tulisan kanjinya dan itu berhasil"lanjutnya.  
yang lainya kagum denngan penjelasan Naruto "anak emas yang telah di buang"batin Tsunade,Shizune dan Jiraiya

kegiatan mereka hanya mengobrol.

 **skip**

2 bulan kemudian

Naruto berencana pergi dan menuju Uzushiogure setelah berpamitan pada Tsunade dan Shizune Naruto akhirnya pergi, dari hasil latihan selama 2 bulan Naruto telah menguasai control cakra dan mampu mengendalikan 2 elmen Suiton dan Katon tanpa melakukan handsel lalu Naruto telah mempunyai pedang. Ryujin dan Nuibari

(A/N : Ryuujin atau pedang naga adalah pedang yang digunakan Naruto Uzumaki dalam video game Naruto Shippuden : Dragon Blade Chronicles. Pedang ini bisa menggunakan jutsu apapun, bahkan pedang ini juga bisa menyerap chakra seperti halnya pedang samehada.)

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto sedang berjalan ke dalam hutan untuk melakukan latihannya tetapi terdengar suara meminta tolong_

 _Naruto Pov._

 _"Tolong-Tolong"teriak meminta tolong_

 _"terdengar ada yang meminta tolong lebih baik aku cek" sembari berlari ke arah sumber suara yang meminta pertolongan. Naruto telah tiba dan terlihat sekumpulan Bandit merubungi sosok kakek kakek._  
 _"hei kakek tua cepat serahkan gulungan itu"ucap sang pemimpin._  
 _"tidak kalian boleh mengambil apapun tapi jangan gulungan ini"ucap sang kakek._  
 _'hahaha. hei hei cepat serahkan cepat ambil gulungan itu" perintah sang pemimpin pada anak buahnya._

 _Pov End_

 _Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri "main kok kroyokon apa gak malu apa lagi yang di keroyok orang yang tidak mampu melawan" ejek Naruto._  
 _para bandit mendengar ejekan naruto kesal "hoi bocah jangan menggangu ku bunuh kau bocah"ucap sang pemimpin Bandit._  
 _"kalau bisa"ucap Naruto santai._  
 _"awas kau bocah serang bocah itu" perintah sang pemimpin Naruto langsung melakukan Hiraishin dan langsung menghilang para bandit langsung membelakkan matanya "dimana bocah itu"ucap bandit 1. dan Naruto muncul di belakang sang pemimpin dengan menodongkan kunainya ke leher sang pemimpin bandit "ce-cepat"ucap bandit 2._  
 _"lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini kalau tidak ku tebas kepala kalian"perintah dan ancam Naruto tak lama kemudian para bandit melarikan diri ketakutan. dan Naruto menghampiri sang kakek "kakek anda tidak apa-apa"tanya Naruto "ah tidak apa-apa anak muda"ujar sang kakek "kalau begitu saya permisi kek" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan sang kakek, sang kakek melihat Naruto berjalan meninggalkanny "lebih baik aku serahkan gulungan ini kepadanya" batin sang kakek._  
 _"hei anak muda" panggil sang kakek Naruto merasa namanya dipanggil langsung berhenti "ada apa kek"ucap Naruto "ini lebih baik aku serahkan padamu gulungan ini"ucap sang kakek sembari menyerahkan gulungannya.._  
 _"tapi kek apa tidak apa-apa jika kakek menyer-"ucap Naruto terpotong._  
 _"tidak apa lagian aku sudah tua untuk menjaga gulungan ini"potong sang kakek. Naruto menerima gulungan nya dan melihat isinya adalah peta. "peta apa ini kek?"_  
 _"itu peta tempat pedang legendaris Ryujin dan leluhur kakek menjaganya dan tidak ada yang berani menggunakanya"jelas sang kakek "hmm, baiklah kek aku terima" dibalas anggukan olehnya "jika kamu bisa menggunakannya maka gunakan untuk hal kebaikan"ucap sang kakek dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto_

 _dan begitu mereka terpisah Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan ke dimana temapat tujuan pada peta yang diterima tadi_

 _skip_

 _suatu gua_

 _Naruto menelusuri gua yang telah di masukinya taklama kemudian Naruto melihat pedang bercahaya kuning menancap di altar batu "hmm pasti itu pedangnya"_  
 _menghampiri pedang Ryujin yang di maksud lalu Naruto sudah cukup dekat dengan pedang Naruto mencoba memegang pedang Ryujin tetapi setelah Naruto memegang pedang Ryujin tiba-tiba Naruto terpental dan jatuh kebawah "Itai, ne Kurama menurutmu bagaiman pedang itu"tanya Naruto dalam pikirannya._  
 _"hm cukup menarik pedang itu pasti sangat kuat dan tidak ada yang berani menggunakannya pasti karena pelindungnya"jawab Kurama "aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu" Naruto mencoba memegang pedang Ryujin sekali lagi dan Naruto merasakan sengatan pada sekujur tubuh tapi Naruto tidak mengubrisnya._  
 _ia tetap berusaha mencabut pedang Ryujin_

 _beberapa menit_

 _Pedang Ryujin berhasil tercabut dan Naruto dan Kurama tersenyum lalu Naruto jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan._

 _pagi hari_

 _Naruto sadar dari pingsan "ugh"desah Naruto sembari memegang kepalanya "kamu tidak apa Naruto" hm tdak apa Kurama hanya merasa pusing dan cakraku terasa terkuras"_  
 _"itu mungkin efek menyentuh pedang itu"_  
 _"Souka" sembari berdiri dan melihat sarung pedang "mungkin itu sarung pedang ini" "hm kayaknya begitu"_

 _Naruto mengambil sarung pedang dan menyarungkkan pedang Ryujin dan cakranya terasa perlahan terisi kembali "lebih baik melanjutkan perjalanan"pikir Naruto_

 _ **Flashback OF**_

* * *

 **Uzushiogure**

sesampainya naruto di Uzushiogure Naruto melihat reruntuhan Uzushiogure "hmm. akhirnya sampai juga". Naruto berjalan menuju gedung besar tapi Naruto tidak sadar melewati kekai yang takterlihat.

sementara itu ada sosok paruh baya berambut merah yang sedang duduk dan membaca Novel faforitnya dengan hidung di sumbat "hn ada penyusup"ucapnnya lalu menghampiri penyusup

sementara Naruto

Naruto memasuki gedung uzukage dan berhenti karena merasa ada yang datang "siapa kau? dan apa maksud datang kemari? dan kenapa kau tidak mati telah melewati Kekai yang aku buat?"  
tanyanya panjang lebar.  
"tunggu dulu jangan menanuyakan sebanyak itu"jawab Naruto "Uzumaki?"jawab Naruto "jamgan bercanda Uzumaki dikenal rambut merahnya"tanyanya dengan kesal.  
"karena aku setengah Uzumaki dan Namikaze dan aku ke dominan ke Namikaze". "dan kenapa aku datang kesini hanya melihat reruntuhan Uzushiogure". "lalu untuk masalah Kekai aku tidak tahu"jawab panjang lebar Naruto. dan dibalas anggukan orang itu

"ohya perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Arashi Sandaime Uzukage"memperkenalkan diri.  
"dan kalau boleh tau siapa kedua orang tuamu"tanya Arashi. Naruto yang ditanya langsung memasang muka datar

"hn, namanya Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina"jawab Naruto dingin.  
Arashi mendengar nama Kushina shock "kamu anak Kushina Hime"tanya Arashi. "hn"jawab Naruto Arashi mendengar jawaban dari Naruto akhirnya bertanya "memang ada apa kamu kelihatan marah pada kedua orang tuamu"tanya Arashi.

Naruto pun menceritakan tentang ia di abaikan dan di anggap aib oleh orang tuanya dan pilih kasih terhadap adiknya Menma Namikaze.

Arashi yang mendengar cerita Naruto kesal kelakuan putrinya terhadap cucunya "jii memangnya jii hubunganny apa dengan Kushina"tanya Naruto Arashi mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Kushina Hime adalah putriku"jawab Arashi "jadi Jii adalah kakek kandungku"ujar Naruto. dibalas anggukkan. Arashi melihat tangan Naruto penuh dengan Fuin "Naruto aku lihat kamu bisa Fuinjutsu"tanya Arashi

"oh ini ya tentu aku bisa jangan remehkan Uzumaki"jawab Naruto dengan sombongnya Arashi mendengarnya hanya tersenyum "memang itu Fuin apa saja heh"ejek Arashi Naruto tidak terima ejekan oleh kakeknya Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kunainya lalu melempar ke arah bayangan kakeknya dan akhirnya Arashi merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan dan cakranya terasa terkuras. "kenapa tubuhku tdak bisa digerakkan dan cakra ku terasa perlahn habis"  
"itu balasan karna mengejek ku"  
"cepat lepaskan"  
"moh"'"grrr cepat lepaskan"  
'oke oke aku lepaskan" sembari mengambil kunainya dan akhirnya tubuh Arashi bisa di gerakan.  
"lumayan juga Fuin mu".  
"tentu aku hanya modifikasi tulisan kanjinya saja" Arashi hanya ber ohria

"oh ya Jii tentang kekai tadi aku tidak merasa melihat kekai"  
"oh itu kekai khusus clan uzumaki dan temtunya hanya clan uzumaki saja yang bisa melewatinya dan untuk orang lain yang melewatinya langsung mati"  
Naruto hanya berohria.

"Gaki bagaiman kamu aku latih bagaimana"  
Naruto pun senang mendengarnya "tenane kek" "hm benar kamu aku akan ku latih tentang jutsu jutsu Clan Uzumaki tapi ada syaratnya"  
"apa syaratnya asal jangan merepotkan"  
"kamu harus mengembalikan kejayaan Uzushiogure seperti masanya"  
"hmm merepotkan, baiklah Jii akan ku usahakan".  
Arashi mendengar jawaban Naruto tersenyum sembari menghandsell.

 **Jikukan Fuiin.**

dan muncul lubang di dinding "ayo masuk" dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, dan mereka pun masuk kedalam lubang yang muncul dan terlihat pemandangan yang indah.  
"wow sugoi"batin Naruto kagum "tentu ini adalah dimensi yang aku buat dan salah satu yang akan aku ajarkan padamu"  
Naruto bingung karena Arashi mengetahui yang dipikirkan Naruto "Jii bisa membaca pikiran?"  
"tentu bisa" "sugoi". "nah Naru-kun sekarang kita mulai latihannya. kamu akan berlatih 6 tahun karena banyaknya jutsu jutsu clan Uzumaki yang harus kamu pelajari"  
"Hai Sensei"

skip 2 tahun

Naruto dilatih kakeknya selama 2 tahun Naruto telah menguasai pedanngnya bernama Ryujin dan hampir menguasai jutsu jutsu clan Uzumaki terutama Fuinjutsu tentang Doujutsu Rinenggan karena tubuh nya masih lemah jadi belum berani menggunakannya karena akan banyak menguras cakra walaupun Naruto menguasai kontrol cakranya tetap belum menguasai secara maksimal.  
dan Naruto dan Arashi sedang makan malam setelah selesai acara makan malam Naruto menggit ibu jarinya sampai mengeluarkan darah untuk menciptakan Chi Bunshin.  
Chi bunshin telah tercipta "ada apa Bos" Arashi melihat Naruto menciptakan Chi bunshin "untuk apa kamu menciptakan Chi Bunshin Naruto?"tanya Arashi.  
"untuk mencari beberapa info di 5 negara besar " jawab Naruto sembari menjentikan jarinya dan keluarlah pedang Nuibari ke Chi Bunshin. Arashi mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.  
"kau mencari info sebanyak mungkin lalu kumpulkan beberapa pedang 7 Kiri" perintah Naruto pada Chi Bunshinnya

"dan lebih baik kau tutup wajahmu dengan topeng dan jangan sampai identitasmu ketahuan"lanjutnya.  
sembari melempar topeng Anbu dan jubah berwarna Hijau. 'topengnya berbentuk tengkkorak'

"lalu Namamu Ryujiin no Sharinggan". "Baik Bos, emm kenapa gak pake pedang Ryujiin Bos?"tanya Chi Bunshin aka Ryujiin.  
"karena belum saatnya untuk keluar, cepat pergi"perintah Naruto.  
"baik Boss" jawabnya sembari melakukan jutsu Kamui dengan Sharinggannya..

dan Naruto dan Arashi melanjutkan latihannya

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **simak terus ceritanya ok di tunggu kritik dan sarannya  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto**

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

sebelumnya :

Naruto dilatih kakeknya selama 2 tahun Naruto telah menguasai pedanngnya bernama Ryujin dan hampir menguasai jutsu jutsu clan Uzumaki terutama Fuinjutsu tentang Doujutsu Rinenggan karena tubuh nya masih lemah jadi belum berani menggunakannya karena akan banyak menguras cakra walaupun Naruto menguasai kontrol cakranya tetap belum menguasai secara maksimal.  
dan Naruto dan Arashi sedang makan malam setelah selesai acara makan malam Naruto menggit ibu jarinya sampai mengeluarkan darah untuk menciptakan Chi Bunshin.  
Chi bunshin telah tercipta "ada apa Bos" Arashi melihat Naruto menciptakan Chi bunshin "untuk apa kamu menciptakan Chi Bunshin Naruto?"tanya Arashi.  
"untuk mencari beberapa info di 5 negara besar lalu kumpulkan beberapa pedang 7 Kiri" jawab Naruto sembari menjentikan jarinya dan keluarlah pedang Nuibari ke Chi Bunshin. Arashi mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.  
"kau mencari info sebanyak mungkin" perintah Naruto pada Chi Bunshinnya "dan lebih baik kau tutup wajahmu dengan topeng dan jangan sampai identitasmu ketahuan"lanjutnya.  
sembari melempar topeng Anbu dan jubah berwarna Hijau. 'topengnya berbentuk tengkkorak' "lalu Namamu Ryujiin no Sharinggan". "Baik Bos, emm kenapa gak pake pedang Ryujiin Bos?"tanya Chi Bunshin aka Ryujiin.  
"karena belum saatnya untuk keluar, cepat pergi"perintah Naruto. "baik Boss" jawabnya sembari melakukan jutsu Kamui dengan Sharinggannya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto**

chapter 4 :

tak terasa 6 tahun Naruto berlatih di latih oleh Sandaime Uzukage Arahi Uzumaki atau kakek kandung Naruto, Naruto telah mempelajari jutsu Clan Uzumaki.  
Naruto kini keluar dari Uzushiogure menuju ke Kirigakure karena info dari Ryujin no Sharinggan atau Chi Bunshinnya, Kirigakure sedang perang saudara pasukan Rebilion yang dipimpin oleh Mei Terumi melawan pasukan Yondaime Yagura Jinchuriki Sanbi. dan dari info Ryujin kini Naruto mempunyai adik Namikaze Naruko berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Naruto mendengarnya, merasa senang dan sedih karena sang adik tidak mengenali dirinya sebagai kakak atau sebagai orang asing.

tentang Ryujin no Sharinggan kini terkenal seluruh 5 negara besar yang dikenal pemburu pedang dan Mising nin dengan biaya tidak biasa, yaitu berupa gulungan jutsu,  
dan kadang ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk bergabung suatu kelompok atau desa. ia kini berada di Nami no Kuni melihat pertarungan antara Zabuza Momochi, Haku,  
melawan Hatake Kakashi dan team 7 Namikaze Menma Uchia Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Ryujin melihat pertarungan mereka Zabuza terdesak, Ryujin langsung menghampirinya.  
dan menghadang serangan Kakashi.

Kakashi melihat serangannya dihadang oleh seseorang. "siapa kau?"tanya Kakashi pada sosok berjubah yang berada di depannya.  
"aku bukan siapa-siapa Kakashi no Sharinggan".

Zabuza melihat sosok berjubah di depanya "oh ada apa gerangan sang pemburu pedang datang kemari atau bisa dikenal Ryujin no Sharinggan"ucap Zabuza.  
Kakashi mendengar pernyataan Zabuza sosok berjubah di depan Kakashi shock dan Sasuke geram mendengar kata Sharinggan. "Sharinggan apa kau seoran Uchiha"teriak Sasuke.  
Ryujin yang di tanya melihat Sasuke "oh disini ada seorang Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Itachi".ucap Ryujin. Sasuke mendengar nama Itachi Sasuke mengepal tangannya.

"hahaha dan pertanyaanmu itu sangat bodoh"ucap Ryujin. dan memperlihatkan Sharinggannya pada Sasuke. dan Sasuke melihat mata Sharinggan di balik topeng Ryujin. "pasti kamu sudah tahu jawabannya kan"lanjutnya. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Ryujin tapi di hadang oleh Kakashi "lepaskan aku "ucap Sasuke. "berhenti Sasuke"ucap Kakashi.. "jika kamu melawannya kamu akan mati"lanjutnya

"aku kesini tidak bermaksud berbuat kerusuhan" ucap Ryujin. "dan Zabuza-san lebih baik anda kembali ke kiri , aku sudah tau kenapa kamu bekerja sama dengan Gatou"lanjutnya.  
"apa maksudmu?"tanya Zabuza "Bossku sekarang sedang berada di Kiri mungkin ia sedang berbicara dengan Mei Terumi"  
"Boss maksudmu dengan Boss". "Ryujiin yang dikenal dengan bekerja sendiri mempunyai Boss"lanjutnya "masalah itu akan di jelaskan dengan Boss ku nanti lebih baik kamu pergi sekarang"  
"baiklah", "ayo Haku".  
"Hai Zabuza-Sama". taklama kemudian mereka pergi menuju ke Kiri dan meninggalkan Team 7 dan Kakashi.

 **Kirigakure**

Naruto telah berbicara dengan Mei Terumi dan kini Zabuza,Haku dan Ryujin telah tiba "oh Zabuza kamu sudah datang"ucap Mei.  
"Hai Mei-sana" dan melihat Naruto "jadi kamu Boss Ryujin no Sharinggan"lanjutnya.  
"ya begituah". Mei mendengar nama Ryujin "jadi ini sang Ryujin sang pemburu pedang". "lebih baik kamu kembalikan pedang yang kamu curi"lanjutnya "mencuri hoi hoi aku tidak mencurinya aku bertaruh jika aku menang aku ambil pedangnya dan begitupun sebaliknya". "bagaimana Boss".

"begini saja" dan lainnya langsyng memperhatikan Naruto "aku kembalikan pedangnya tapi aku tetap memegang pedang Naiburi aku mempunyai 4 dari 7 bagaimana"lanjutnya.  
Mei mendengar perkataan Naruto dan melihat ke arah semuanya dan di balas anggukkan "baiklah aku setuju" . Ryujin mengeluarkan semua pedang Kiri kecuali Naiburi dan memberikan kepada Mei. "kau boleh pergi"ucap Naruto. "baik Boss" sembari melakukan jutsu Kamui dan menghilang.

"sekarang membecirakan yang serius" semua orang langsung memasang muka serius. "Mei san sekarang pasukan Rebilion tinggal berapa dan pasukan Yagura?"lanjutnya.  
"pasukan Rebilion tinggal 500 dan pasukan Yagura 2.000.000" "dan menurutmu strateginya bagaimana"lanjutnya "hmm strateginya, hajar langsung "canda Naruto yang lainnya Sweatdrop "jangan bercanda bocah"geram Ao.

"mah mah" Naruto menghelah nafas. "hm apa Yagura selalu terjun dalam perperangan?"tanya Naruto. Mei menggeleng kepalanya "tidak.  
"ok begini aku akan pancing Yagura untuk keluar dan mengalahkannya jika pemimpinnya kalah maka otomatis pasukannya langsung down". lalu pasukan Rebilon sebagian menyerang dan sebagian melindungi pasukan penyerang, bagaimana". dibalas anggukan oleh semua "apa kamu bisa mengalahkan Yagura?". "ya aku usahakan"jawab Naruto.

"Mei-sama"teriak salahstu pasukan Rebilion. "ada apa". "pasukan Yagura menyerang Mei sama".  
"baiklah".

 **skip pertarungan.**

pasukan Rebilion melawan pasukan Y agura berlangsung sengit kini Naruto menghadapi pasukan Yagura dengan cepat dan menghabisi setengah pasukan Yagura.  
Mei dan Ao dan Zabuza melihat pertarungan Naruto membelakkan mata "hebat dan siapa bocah itu"ucap Ao. "ya sangat hebat dan jika dia musuh entah apa yang akan terjadi"ucap Mei dibalas anggukan oleh semua sembari menghadapi pasukan Yagura.

"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu"  
"Suiton Sryundan no jutsu"  
"Futon Kazekiri no Jutsu"

serangan dari pasukan Yagura melesat ke arah Naruto. dan Naruto menghilang disertai kilatan kuning dan muncul di udara.

"Suiton Sujinheki no Jutsu" guman Naruto serangan air yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan mengarah pasukan Yagura

sementara itu didalam gedung "Mizukage sama pasukan kita telah diserang dang kini dalam terdesak" "APA", "siapa yang melakukannya"  
"saya tidak tahu Yagura sama sepertinya pasukan Rebilion mendapatkan bala bantuan"  
"oh mendapatkan bala bantuan, siapa dia dan berapa".  
"cuman satu orang dan orang itu seorang bocah"  
"hm baiklah aku akan lihat siapa bocah sialan itu".

 **kembali ke pertarungan**

Naruto dan paasukan Rebilion melawan pasukan Yagura dan Yagura kini tiba dalam pertarungan dan berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Mei.  
"oh jadi kau bocah yang mengalahkan pasukanku".  
"kalau iya kenapa hah". 'sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya seperti terkena Genjutsu tingkkat tinggi'batin Naruto.  
"kau akan mati bocah"ucap Yagura.  
"Mei-san ada yang aneh dengan Yagura".  
"apanya yang aneh Naruto-san?"  
"lihatlah mata Yagura terlihat kosong sepertinya ia terkena Genjutsu dan dia di kendalikan dengan efek Genjutsu itu"  
"apa Genjutsu tapi siapa yang memasang Genjutsu"geram Mei "entahlah Mei san sepertinya orang yang sama yang bertanggung jawab insiden Kyubi menyerang Konoha dulu". "aku akan mencoba melepas Genjutsunya dan semoga berhasil"lanjut Naruto.  
"hm baiklah"."hati-hati Naruto-san"lanjutnya. dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto melesat ke arah Yagura dan meng handsel. "Katon Gokakkyu no jutsu" bola api besar muncul di mulut Naruto lalu Naruto melompat ke atas dan menyiapkan kunai cabang tiganya.  
Yagura melihat bola api besar mengarah padanya. "Suiton Siyurdan no Jutsu" naga air muncul dan bertabrakan dengan bola api Naruto.  
Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu ia melempar kunainya ke arah Yagura dan Naruto menghilang sertai kilatan kuning.  
dan muncul di depan Yagura dan "Susano" muncul tubuh kerangka tengkkorak dan menangkap Yagura untuk tidak melarikan diri.  
Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Yagura dengan Sharinggannya "kotomatsukami"guman Naruto.

tak lama kemudian Yagura terlepas Genjutsu yang di pasang lalu pingsan. dan pusaran muncul di udara. dan muncul sosok berjubah dan topeng spiral.  
"tak kusangka kau melepaskan Genjutsu yang aku pasang bonekaku"ucap sosok itu. Naruto melihat sosok berjubah itu Naruto langsun melempar tubuh Yagura ke belakang dan Mei yang melihat itu langsung menangkap tubuh Yagura. "Mei-san pergi dari sini dan aman kan Yagura".  
"baiklah Naruto-san" sembari pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan sosok misterius.

"siapa kau?"tanya Naruto "dan apa tujuanmu"lanjutnya.  
"aku adalah Tobi". "bagaimana kau ikut denganku dan bergabung dengan Organisasiku".  
"tidak mau"jawab Naruto simpel.

"hahaha. Uzumaki Naruto, kamu bocah yang menarik". "semoga kita bertemu lagi Uzumaki Naruto" sembari melakukan jutsu Kamui dan menghilang.  
"hn". sembari berjalan menuju ke Tenda pasukan Rebilion.

sementara itu.

"Semuanya Perang selesai dan kini Kirigakure tidak akan ada perang"seru Mei Terumi pada Shinobi Kirigakure.  
dan para shinobi Kiri berteriak senang karena perang telah usai dan Naruto telah sampai lalu Mei Terumi menjelaskan pada semuanya.  
apa yang terjadi pada Yagura.

sudah 2 hari telah berlalu Naruto kini berpamittan pada Yondaime Mizukage Yagura dan Mei Terumi. "apa kau akan pergi Naruto"ucap Yagura.  
"apa kamu tidak ingin menjadi shinobi Kiri Naruto-san"tawar Mei. "dan ditambah lagi kamu bukan Genin dari desa manapun"lanjutnya.  
"hm tidak Mei san, tapi mungkin aku akan terima tawaranmu nanti tapi untuk sementara." Mei dan Yagura mengangkat alisnya "maksudmu?"ucap Mei bingung.  
"ya sementara untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunin Nanti yang di laksanakan di Konoha 1 bulan lagi" dibalas anggukkan oleh Mei dan Yagura.  
"baiklah kalau itu permintaanmu"  
"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Mei san Yagura san"  
"ya hati-hati" Naruto meninggalkan Kiri dan kembali ke Uzushiogure

 **Konoha..**

sementara di Traning Ground 7 "haah Kakashi Sensei lama sekali dan kenapa kita berkumpul kesini?"tanya Menma.  
"entahlah"ucap Sakura "hn"  
"Gah Teme bisakah kata katamu selain itu"  
"hn tentu saja Dobe". "tidak bisa".

Poofh

"yo". "Kakashi Sensei Telat"teriak Sakura.  
"maaf aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan yang panjang"  
semua hanya sweatdrop 'alasan macam apa itu' batin semua.

"kakashi Sensei kenapa kamu mengumpulkan kami semua apa ada misi?"tanya Menma dibalas anggukkan oleh sakura.  
"hn"ucao Sasuke dengan muka datarnya. Kakashi memasang senyuman di dalam maskernyya "oh tidak aku mendaftarkan kalian dalam Ujian Chunnin yang di adakan di Konoha dalam 1 bulan Nanti".  
sembari menyerahkan lembaran fromulir pendaftaran. "jika kalian ingin ikut isi fromulir ini dan serahkan ke Hokage-Sama "tentu aku ikut dan menunjukan siapa yang kuat"ucap Menma sombong.  
"hn. tentu"ucap datar Sasuke.  
"jika Sasuke-kun ikut aku juga ikut".

 **semrentara keberadaan Ryujin.**

Ryujin kin berada di lembah akhir ia duduk di patung Hashirama tapi ia merasakan cakra yang akan mendatanginya 'sepertinya aku mempunyai tamu'batin Ryujin.  
"keluarlah"ucap Ryujin dan muncul 5 Anbu ne. "ada apa Anbu-san".  
"kami Anbu ne dari Konoha dan kami di suruh untuk menemui anda dan tuan kami meminta menemui tuan kami"ucap salah satu anbu.  
"hm siapa yang menyuruh kalian".  
"Danzou-sama".  
"baiklah antarkan" dibalas anggukan dan mereka pergi ke markas Danzou.

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x ?

sebelumnya :

semrentara keberadaan Ryujin.

Ryujin kin berada di lembah akhir ia duduk di patung Hashirama tapi ia merasakan cakra yang akan mendatanginya 'sepertinya aku mempunyai tamu'batin Ryujin.  
"keluarlah"ucap Ryujin dan muncul 5 Anbu ne. "ada apa Anbu-san".  
"kami Anbu ne dari Konoha dan kami di suruh untuk menemui anda dan tuan kami meminta menemui tuan kami"ucap salah satu anbu.  
"hm siapa yang menyuruh kalian".  
"Danzou-sama".  
"baiklah antarkan" dibalas anggukan dan mereka pergi ke markas Danzou.

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

chapter 5 : Chunin Exams Start.

Ryujin kini berada markas Anbbu Ne yang di pimpin oleh Shimura Danzou. ada perlu apa?"tanya. Ryujin. "aku ingin kita berkerja sama"jawab Danzou.

"hm...aku berkerja harus ada bayarannya".

"jika kamu mau uang aku punya banyak".

"uang... maaf saja aku tidak butuh uang". sembari berbalik dan meninggalkan Danzou.

"jangan harap kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini".

"heh..jika kau bisa menghalangiku"

"keparat...serang dia""..

para Anbu Ne menyerang Ryujin. tapi Ryujin menghabisi para Anbu ne dengan itu Ryujin meranjak pergi meninggalkan markas Danzou, dan kini Ryujin berada didalam Hutan kematian dan sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon. setelah bebrapa menit Ryujin melihat anak perempuan sekitar 5 tahun, berambut kuning panjang bergaya twint tail.  
Ryujin melihat anak perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. "Onisan"panggilnya. Ryujin langsung turun dari dahan pohon.

gadis melihat Ryujin langsung berlari mengmpiri Ryujin dan memeluk Ryujin. "Naruto nichan dari mana aja?"tanyanya.

"ne Ruko-chan". "sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu jika aku sedang memakai topeng".

"hehehe...Gomennasai".

"ya sudah aku maafkan...tapi jangan ulangi lagi". "Siap Boss". Ryujin hanya tersenyum.

Naruko mengenal Ryujin semenjak kejadian penculikkan yang di lakukan oleh shinobi Iwa dan tak di sangka Naruko mengenal Naruto sebagai kakaknya karena ia melihat foto Naruto di dalam kamar kediaman Namikaze.

"ne nisan kita latihan apa hari ini?".

"hm bagaimana tentang Fuinjutsu".

"yah...masa Fuinjutsu gak seru" ngambek Naruko.

"jangan ngambek gitu...jika Ruko-Chan bisa bisa Fuinjutsu nanti nichan ajak Ruko-Chan, jalan-jalan keluar desa".

Naruuko mendengarkan tawaran Naruto langsung senyum lebar. "benarkah nichan?".

"ya bener kenapa nichan harus bohong" sembari mengacak rambut Naruko "tapi kamu harus mengusai menulis kanjinya sampai ujian chunin nanti".

"nichan nanti ikut Ujian chunin?"dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto".

Naruko berlatih menulis kanji Fuinjutsu bersama Ryuji, tak terasa waktu telah menjelang sore. "waktu sudah sore Ruko-Chan saatnya waktunya pulang".  
"ya Ruko-Chan ingin bersama nichan terus". Naruto mengelus pucuk rambut Naruko. "kan nanti kita bersama saat Ujian-Chunin". dibalas anggukan oleh,  
Naruko pasrah. dan Naruko meranjak pulang dan Ryujin pergi dengan jikukan kamuinya.

Skip...

1 Bulan 1 Minggu sebelum Ujian Chunin.

kediaman Namikaze...

satu rumah kediaman Namikaze atau kediaman sang Hokage 4 semua keluarga berkumpul di ruang tamu. perempuan yang berambut merah panjang yang duduk di samping,  
pria berambut pirang kuning melihat anak perempuan berambut pirang sedang menulis kanji Fuinjutsu ia langsung menghampiri anak perempuan itu. "wah Minato Ruko-Chan bisa menulis kanji".  
"apa kamu yang mengajari Ruko-Chan?". Minato yang dipanggil langsung menengok ke sumber suara "benarkah Kushina?". "tapi bukan aku yang mengajarinya". "apa kamu Menma?" Menma hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"lalu siapa?"tanya Kushina. "ne Ruko-Chan siapa yang mengajari kamu menulis kanji?". Naruko merasa ditanya langsung menengok siapa yang bertanya. "Ka-chan apa tulisan kanji Ruko-Chan bagus?". bukannya menjawab malah balik tanya. "ehm bagus kok jadi siapa yang mengajari Ruko-Chan menulis kanji?"tanya Kushina. Naruko mendengar jawaban Kushina langsung tersenyum.  
"hore aku sudah bisa menulis kanji hore aku bisa jalan-jalan keluar desa hore". ucap senang Naruko dengan meloncat loncat.

Kushina dan Minato saling berhadapan menandakan menanyakan yang sama. "ne Ruko-Chan apa maksudmu dengan jalan-jalan keluar desa dan siapa yang mengajak Ruko-Chan jalan-jalan?" tanya Minato. Naruko langsung diam dan berkata "yang mengajak Ruko-Chan jalan-jalan orang yang mengajari Ruko-Chan menulis kanji".jawabnya. "Siapa?"tanya Minato penasaran.

"hm...Ryujin nichan"jawabnya. Minato dan Menma terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruko "ehm..ne Ruko-Chan dengarkan Touchan...jangan dekati orang itu". Naruko langsung cemberut "memang siapa orang yang bernama Ryujin itu Minato?". "dia adalah pemburu misingnin dan pedang kiri tergantung atas pembayarannya, dan bisa saja ia diberi tugas dari Iwa utuk menculik Naruko"jawabnya. Kushina shock mendengar jawaban Minato dan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. "jadi Naruko-Chan jangan menemui orang itu lagi"ucap Minato.  
"jika kamu ingin jalan jalan keluar desa kamu bisa bersama kasan dan bersama para Anbu atau dengan Jiraiya Sensei"lanjutnya.

"gak mau aku maunya jalan-jalanya bersama Ryujin nichan selain itu..."ucap Naruko. "selain itu apa Ruko Chan?"tanya Kushina bingung dengan ucapan Naruko terpotong. "Selain itu aku sudah tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya". Minato Kushina dan Menma mendengar ucapan Naruko karena Ryujin yaang merahasiakan identitasnya memberitahukan rahasianya kepada seseorang anak yang berusaha 5 tahun. "jika Ryujin nichan berencana menculikku kenapa ia menyelamatkanku dari shinobi iwa ".lanjutnya sembari berjalan ke kamarnya. "sebenarnya Ryujin itu siapa?"batin Minato.

Kirigakure

gedung Mizukage.

"Naruto-san ini tentang fromulir pendaftaran Ujian Chunin dan tentang team?"tanya Yaguura/Yondaime Mizukage.

"untuk masalah team aku tidak perlu team masukan saja aku dengan Genin Sepesial dan rekomandasi darimu. dengan nama Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto untuk keluarga guru Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi. Sandaime Uzukage kakek Uzumaki Arashi dan yang lain kosongkan"jawab Naruto. "Sandaime Uzukage?". "apa benar kau-".tanya Yagura.

"yup...benar yang akan kau katakan dan ku harap suatu saat nanti kita tidak akan berperang". Yagura mendengar jawaban Naruto tersenyum "tentu, apa kau akan membangun clan mu?"tanya Yagura dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "baiklah aku akan pergi"ucap Naruto langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Konoha.

3 hari sebelum Ujian Chunin.

kini Naruto berada di konohoha dengan menggunakan masker dan menutupi rambut kuningnya dan ikat kepala dengan lamban Kiri, untuk menutupi identitas nya.  
sekian Naruto berjalan menelusuri Konoha ia melihat kedai Ramen lalu menghampirinya, setelah tiba Naruto melihat bocah perempuan berusia 5 tahun sedang menyatap semangkuk ramen, Naruto tersenyum dibalik maskernya, Naruto duduk di samping gadis 5 tahun itu. "paman miso ramen jumbo", "pesanan akan datang tuan". setelah beberapa menit pesanan telah di buat dam di serahkan kepada Naruto "ini pesanannya". setelah Naruto memakan ramennya ia membayar dan sebelum pergi Naruto membisik sesuatu ke gadis itu "datanglah ke Mansion Nara"bisiknya.  
gadis itu terkejut "siapa dia"batin sang gadis 5 tahun.

Mansion Nara..

Naruto masuk ke Masion Nara dan melihat bocah berambut berkuncir nanas yang sedang tiduran Naruto langsung menghampirinya dan bocah berkuncir nanas merasakan hawa kehadiran lalu bangun dan melihat siapa yang datang. "siapa kau?". dengan memasang siaga.

"Hah...apakah ini sambutanmu dengan shabat lamamu ne Shika?".

Shikamaru mencerna ucapan Naruto dan melihat dengan teliti "siapa kau?".

Naruto melepaskan masker nya dan terlihat wajahnya. "Ini aku..sudah kutinggal beberapa tahun sudah lupa dengan sahabatmu yang tampan ini".

Shikamaru langsung terkejut siapa yang berada didepannya ini. "N-Narruto!...cih tampan apanya duren". Shikamaru langsung duduk "kau mengikuti Ujian Chunin?"lanjutnya

Naruto kini duduk disamping sahabat pemalasnya ini. "ya aku ikut...dan melihat adik kecilku". ucap Naruto. Shikamaru mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

beberapa menit Naruto dan Shikamaru mengobrol gadis berambut pirang panjang se leher masuk ke Mansion Nara menemui orang yang membisikinya beberapa menit yang lalu,  
dan gadis itu melihat 2 pria mengobrol tapi matanya tertuju sososk pria yang rambut yang dittutpi dan masker yang ia lepas, gadis itu langsung berlari ke arahnya "Naruto nichan"teriaknya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru mendengar teriakan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, Naruto langsung tersenyum "hai...Ruko-chan"ucap Naruto. Naruko langsung memeluk kakaknya dam Naruto membalas pelukan adiknya Shikamaru tersenyum melihat kelakuan kakak adik ini.

"hm...Ruko-chan bagaimana mengenai Fuinjutsumu?". Naruko melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"tentu aku sudah bisa ni-chan jadi kapan jalan-jalannya?".

"hm nanti setelah tes Ujian Chuninnya selesai...nanti Ryujin menjemputmu oke".

"Oke"ucap Naruko dengan girangnya.

Naruto menghandsel memnbuat bunshin dan Shikamaru dan Naruko bingung atas kelakuan Naruto

"kau cepat cari penginapan" memerintahkan bunshinnya

"Baik bos".

"ne Shika sebelum tes yang merepotkan bagaimana kita duel Shogi hm". dibalas anggukkan.

"ni-chan harus menang ya"memberi semangat.

"tentu..Ruko-chan"

"cih...kali ini aku yang menang".

" ...aku sudah bosan mendengar katamu itu".

"cih". dan mereka ter tawa lepas.

waktu menjelang sore kini Naruto dan Naruko pergi meninggalkan Mansion Nara setelah Naruto dan Shikamaru bermain Shogi. beberapa menit Naruto dan Naruko berpisah, dan Naruto menuju ke Apatermentnya yang dicari bunshinnya.

malam hari Gedung Hokage.

sosok pria berambut kuning jabrik kini duuduk di kursi Hokage bisa dipanggil Yondaime Hokage Minato, ia kini memeriksa berkas peserata Ujian Chunnin yang akan terlaksana 3 hari lagi.

"hah..pesertamya lumayan banyak tahun ini" sembari membereskan berkas berkasnya tapi kegiatanya terhenti karena secarik kertas jatuh ke llantai dan ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan Minato membelak matanya shock atas isi data yang ada di secarik kertas yang ia pegang.

dan yang isinya tentang peserta Ujian Chunin.

Nama : Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto.

Status : Sepecial Genin

(Rekomandasi Yondaime Mizukage).

Ayah : -

Ibu : -

Guru : Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi

ket misi : E0, D0, B0, A0, S1 akurasi keberhasilan 100%

saduara lain

Kakek : Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi.

TTD..

Yondaime Mizukage Yagura

Mianto setelah membaca data d=peserta Ujian Chunin ia memanggil seorang anbu "Taka"teriak Minato.

Pooft

anbu langsung datang "ada apa Hokage-sama". ucapnya. "cepat cari tentang anak ini". "Hai Hokage-sama" dan langsung pergi menjalanu tugas yang diberi.

'sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama anak ini'batin Minato.

Skip.

Ujian Chunin sudah di mulai Naruto kini sedang duduk dan mengerjakan soal yang diberi pengawas Ujian Chunin. Naruto merasakan kejanggalan dengan Soal yang ada di hadapannya.  
"hm sepertinya soal ini bukan utuk Genin tapi untuk Chunin" sembari melihat sekeliling dan Naruto melihat peserta yang lancar mengerjakan soalnya dan mencoba melihat sekeliling lagi.  
"satu, dua,tiga,empat...ada empat, oh ternyata begitu". "mencari Informasi tanpa ketahuan ya"

1 jam berlalu proses Ujian Chunin telah berjalan dan beberapa peserta telah gagal .

"waktu telah habis dan sekarang aku akan memberikan soal yang ke 10 dan jika kalian mau menjawab pertanyaan yang aku beri dan jawaban kalian benar maka-"ucap Ibiki "kalian akan lulus...tapi jika salah maka nilai kalian langsung 0". "jadi siapa yang akan mengundurkan diri"lanjutntya. "APA..percuma aku mengejarkan soal ini...aku keluar"ucap salah satu peserta, dan langsung keluar dan di ikuti beberapa peserta lainnya.  
"jadi adakah yang lain yang mau keluar". Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan lansung menjadi pusat perhatian peserta lainnya "ada apa". "apa kamu juga mau mengundurkan diri".

"ehm...ibiki-san dari salah satu pertanyaan akhir anda tanyakan tadi". "siapa yang akan mengunurkan diri seharusnya bukan seperti itu bukan". smbari menyilangkan tangannya ke dada.

Ibiki langsung menaikkkan alisnya "apa maksudmu bocah?". "dan pertanyaan apa yang benar hmm".

"seharusnya begini yang benar...yang merasa dirinya bukan peserta UJian dan pengawas harap keluar". peseta lainya merasa bingung atas ucapan Naruto. 'dia menyadarinya ya'batin Ibiki. "ditambah lagi soal ini bukan untuk Genin melainkan Chunin jadi test ini tentang mencari informasi tanpa ketahuan jika ketahuan ya... tanggung akibatnya bisa selamat atau dibunuh". "betulkan Ibiki-san".

"kau mengatakan itu seperti pernah mengalaminya bocah". "ya bisa dibilang begitu penghatuan adalah segalanya". "Oke Semua LULUS".

Skip

(CANON)

setelah melakukan tes yang pertama kini Naruto melakukan test kedua dan kini Naruto berada Hutan kematian dan mencari gulungan yang di bawa peserta lain. dan tak lama kemudian Naruto di hadang peserta Chunin dari Ame. "lihat ada buruan...hei gulungan apa yang kau bawa"ucap nin Ame 1.

"hm...Yin"jawab Naruto. "dan kalian gulungang apa?". bukannya menjawab melainkan memberi perintah menyerang Naruto "hahaha kebertulan sekal...serng dia".  
"bodoh"ucap Naruto sembari menghilang dengan sunshin petir nin Ame terkejut dan Naruto muncul di depan mereka di sertai mata Sharinggannya lalu nin Ame terkena Genjutsu.  
dan Naruto mengambil gulungan dan beruntung mereka membawa gulungan Yang. lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x Karin.

.

.

..

*oke seakarang saya akan membalas permasalahan di chapter 4 dan 5*

yang pertama masalah tentang words

*maaf jika wordsnya terlalu pendek mungkin saya kehabisan kata-kata dan imajinasi Gajenya, tapi untuk chapter 6 ini semoga memuaskan untuk kalian*.

yang kedua masalah tentang Pair.

*tenang pairnya akan keluar di chapter 6 ini dan maaf jika pairnya bukan yang kalian sukai*.

yang ketiga masalah Rinenggan

*kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan Rinenggan ya hanya untuk rahasia saja kalau jika digunakan maka tidak akan jadi kejutan terutama terhadap musuhnya nanti,  
tapi pada saat nanti juga Naruto akan menggunakannya*.

yang ke empat masalah tema

*ya maaf jika memang ini tema pasaran, tapi saya juga kepikiran untuk alur dalam cerita fict ini untuk chapter kedepan*

*oke itu saja penjelasan permasalahan chapter sebelumnya dan semoga dapat diterima*.

*dan terima kasih yang sudah mendukung fict ini*

*langsung ke TKP saja*

.

.

.

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

sebelumnya :

setelah melakukan tes yang pertama kini Naruto melakukan test kedua dan kini Naruto berada Hutan kematian dan mencari gulungan yang di bawa peserta lain. dan tak lama kemudian Naruto di hadang peserta Chunin dari Ame. "lihat ada buruan...hei gulungan apa yang kau bawa"ucap nin Ame 1.

"hm...Yin"jawab Naruto. "dan kalian gulungang apa?". bukannya menjawab melainkan memberi perintah menyerang Naruto "hahaha kebertulan sekal...serng dia".  
"bodoh"ucap Naruto sembari menghilang dengan sunshin petir nin Ame terkejut dan Naruto muncul di depan mereka di sertai mata Sharinggannya lalu nin Ame terkena Genjutsu.  
dan Naruto mengambil gulungan dan beruntung mereka membawa gulungan Yang. lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.  
.

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

Chapter 6 : Chunin Exams part 2. (babak 3 dan babak Final)

.

.

.

.  
.

setelah Naruto mengalahkan nin Ame Naruto pergi menuju ke menara tetapi ia merasakan cakra yng ia kenal 'aku merasakan cakra seperti dia'batin Naruto "lebih baik aku memeriksanya"lanjutnya.  
setelah itu Naruto melesat ke tempat keberadaan cakra yang ia rasakan beberapa menit Naruto mencari Naruto pun tiba dan melihat 2 team Genin saling berhadapan tapi mata Naruto tertuju ke wanita bersurai merah panjang dengan kaca mata 'cantik...apa yang ku pikirkan'batinya. Naruto melihat wanita itu sedang terpojok 2 temannya sudah tumbang, Naruto terkejut karena gadis itu mengeluarkan cakra rantai "rantai?" ucap Naruto. dan rantainya kini mengikat team lawannya dan membunuhnya. naruto tersenyum "ternyata dia Uzumaki... lebih baik aku menghampirinya". Naruto langsung menghampiri gadis itu.  
wanita itu melihat Naruto di depannya "siapa kau?"tanyanya.

"aku...jika ingin mengetahui nama seseorang harus memperkenalkan diri dulu...bukan begitu nona"

"aku...Karin... Uzumaki Karin" Naruto tersenyum dibalik maskernya. 'jadi namanya Karin ya'. sembari melepaskan maskernya dan Karin melihat wajah Naruto 'tampan'.

"aku Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto, walaupun setengah Uzumaki". Naruto melihat Karin "ada apa Karin" sembari melamnikan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"E-eh tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun"menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "hm..ya sudah kalau begitu". "Karin"panggilnya. dan Kaein langsung mengangkkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Naruto.  
"berhubung kau Uzumaki bagaimana kau ikut denganku". "kemana?". "ke desa Uzu". "desa Uzu bukannya sudah-".

"aku akan membangunnya lagi jadi mau ikut denganku?".

Karin berpikir sejenak "baiklah Naruto-kun...aku ikut".

"Yosh...langkah awal membentuk keluarga baru".ucap Naruto girang.

Karin mendengar kata Keluarga baru langsung tersenyum 'keluarga baru...ya'batinya. "Karin-chan lebih baik kita ke menara ". "Ha-hai...Naruto-kun" sembari menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi sembarut kemerahannya karena ia dipanggil namanya dengan sul-fix chan.

Naruto dan karin pergi menuju ke menara tapi ia merasakan cakranya dari sahabatnya "Karin-chan...kita akan menemui sahabatku dulu" dibalas anggukkan kepalanya. setelah beberapa menit Naruto dan Karin melihat team Genin yang sedang beristirahat dan Naruto dan Karin langsung menemuinya.

"yo pemalas"sapa Naruto.

"cih..yo duren montok". "ada apa?".lanjutnya.

"tidak hanya ingin menemui sahabat yang sifatnya seperti rusa". "bagai mana keadaan teammu".

"teamku baik-baik saja ohya kenalkan, gadis yang merepotkan namanya Ino". Ino langsung membungkuk "salam kenal err-". "Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto".  
"dan yang sedang makan namanya Chouji". "Salam krauk kenal krauk Naruto krauk, mau keripik". "tidak usah.. ohya kenalkan dia Karin". dan sesi perkenalan sudah habis tapi Karin merasakan cakra yang amat kuat Karin langsung memeluk lengan Naruto.

"ada apa Karin-chan?". kebingungan kelakuan Karin yang terlihat ketakutan.

"aku merasakan cakra Orochimaru arah jam 3".

"Orochimaru?...kenapa dia menyusup ke Ujian Chunin?"tanya Naruto. sembari menjentikkan jarinya dan yang lainnya kebingungan kelakuan Naruto tapi pertanyaan mereka terjawab, karena datang sosok berjubah dan memakai topeng. "ada apa Bos". "periksa tempat yang Karin-chan katakan tadi". "oke Boss".sembari menghilang dengan shunshinnnya. "lebih baik kita ke menara jika tidak mau tidur semalaman di hutan"ucap Naruto. "itu akan lebih merepotkan". mereka berjalan menuju ke menara.

sementara tempat Ryujin..

kini ia berada ditempat pertarungan antara Orochimaru dan team 7, Sasuke yang terkena segel kutukkan Orochimaru . dan Menma berhadapan dengan Orochimaru lalu Sakura menompang tubuh Sasuke. "lebih baik aku bantu mereka"ucap Ryujin sembari melesat ke arah Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang akan menyerang Menma terpaksa terpental karena terkena tendangan Ryujin.

"Yo..bolehkah aku mengikuti pesta dansa kalian"Ucap Ryujin sembari melihat antara team 7 dan Orochimaru.

"khu khu khu khu...lihat ini siapa yang datang ternyata Ryujin no Sharinggan". "dan tentu kau boleh ikut serta pesta dansa ini".

"oh boleh ya kalau begitu...jika boleh aku mau kau menjadi pasangan pesta dansa ini Orochimaru-chan".

"khu khu khu mulutmu sepertinya harus di jaga Ryujin" ucap Orochimaru sembari menghandsel [Futon Daitoppa] semburan angin muncul dan mengarah Ryujin.

[Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu] bola api munul untuk menahan serangan Orochimaru, lalu Ryujin menghilang dengan Sunshin petirnya dan muncul di belakang Orochimaru dengan pedang Nuibarinya yang di aliri cakra petir "yo Hebi-chan". Ryujin melempar pedangngnya mengarah ke Orochimaru. Orochimaru langsung melompat untuk menghindar dan menghandsel. [Mandara no jin] Oochimaru mengeluarkan ribuan ular dari mulutnya.

"jutsu yang menjijikan"ucap Ryujin sembari mengaktfkan MS nya [Ameterasu] api hitam keluar dan melahap ribuan ular yang dikeluarkan Orochimaru.

"khu khu khhu...sepertinya aku juga menginginkanmu Ryujin" dengan senyuman evvilnya. "hoi aku bukan homo". sembari meng handsel [Suiton Daisiryudan no jutsu] muncul naga air raksasa dan mengarah ke Orochimaru. Orochimaru dengan cepat menghandsel [Kuchiyose Rashomon] muncul 3 dinding Rashomon.

Menma melihat pertarungan Ryujin dan Orochimaru "hebat"ucap Menma dalam hati. Sasuke yang tadinya pingsan telah sadar dan Orochimaru melihat Sasuke sadar "khu khu khu Sasuke-kun sudah sadar rupanya"ucap Orochimaru. dan Ryujin pun melihat Team 7. "kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun khu khu khu"ucap Orochimaru sembari meninggalkan mereka. "sial dia kabur"ucap Ryujin sembari melakukan jikukan kamuinya dan menghilang.

Skip.

Ujian test ke 3 segera di mulai.

"sekarang kita akan mulai Ujian babak ke 3, babak ke 3 ini siffatnya eleminasi"ucap sang wasit.

"apa maksudmu eleminasi, kami sudah melakukannya di test sebelumnya?"ucap Temari dan dibalas anggukan oleh peserta lainnya.

"ya karena peserta Ujian Chunin masih terlalu banyak untuk babak final nanti, jadi kami terpaksa melaksanakan test eleminasi ini"jawab wasit. "sebelum test ini dimulai...apa ada yang akan mau berhenti dari Ujian Chunin ini?"tanya Wasit. tak lama ada peserta yang mengacungkan tanganya "saya wasit saya keluar dari Ujian Chunin"ucap peserta yang memakai kaca mata. dan para peserta menoleh ke peserta yang akan keluar dari ujian chunin. "siapa namamu, dan apa alasanmu keluar dari ujian ini?"tanya san wasit. "aku Yakushi Kabuto...sudah terlalu lelah dan tenagaku sudah melemah"jawab Kabuto. dan sang wasit langsung melihat data peserta itu. "Yakushi Kabuto Genin Konoha...baiklah kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini"ucap wasit dan kabuto langsung meninggalkan semua orang.

"baiklah siapa lagi yang akan keluar?"tanya wasit dan peserta hanya diam."baiklah ujian babak ke 3 akan kita mulai...dan ujian babak ini sifatnya individual dan bertarung dari peserta tim lain atau tim kalian". "sekarang kita mulai pertandingan pertama...monitor yang ada disana akan memperlihatkan siapa yang akan bertanding"ucap sang wasit sembari menunjuk ke arah monitor dan para peserta melihat monitor. dan tak lama monitor menyala dan muncul nama seorang dan lainya melihat nama yang ada di monitor. "baiklah pertandingan pertama antara Uchiha Sasuke Vs Dosu".ucap wasit. dan pesrta yang di maksud harap maju"lanjutnya.

(pertandingan kita skip saja sampai pertandingan akhir).

"pertarungan terakhir Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto melawan Tatsuya(ooc)"ujar wasit.

sementara tempat duduk Hokage yang dijaga 2 anbu

"jadi dia minato murid Tousan dan mengaku sebagai cucu "ujar wanita bersurai merah dan memangku bocah perempuan 5 tahun yang tersenyum. 'onichan'batin bocah 5 tahun. "ya dia orangnya"ucap Minato. "lebih baik kita melihat pertarungannya"lanjutnya "tapi Minato kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar nama anak itu"ucap Kushina.  
"sebenarnya aku juga merasa begitu"ucap Minato. bocah 5 tahun yang di pangku oleh Kushina mendengar pembeciraan ayah dan ibunya. merasa sedih "onichan"ucapnya dalam hati. Kushina melihat bocah 5 tahun yang dipangkunya kelihatan sedih. "ada apa? Naru-chan kenapa memasang muka sedih begitu?"tanya heran Kushina. "ti-tidak apa kok Kachan"jawab Naruko.  
Kushina menddengar jawaban Naruko tidak ambil pusing lalu melihat ke arena.

kembali kepertarungan.

kini Naruto berdiri ditengah arena dan di hadapannya seorang pria berambut hitam bernama Tatsuya dengan ikat kepala Oto. "perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto...salam kenal"mencoba memperkenalkan diri. "salam kenal Uzumaki-san..saya Tatsuya". wasit melihat kedua peserta dan di balas anggukan oleh keduanya. "baiklah...pertandingan terakhir Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto dan Tatsuya...siap...Hajime". sembari meloncat beberapa meter ke belakang.

Tatsuya telah siap menghandsel mencoba menyerang pertama. [Suiton Siryudan no Jutsau]. Naruto melihat serangan naga air hanya diam dan menghilang dengan Sunshin petirnya.

Blarrrr

suara ledakan efek serangan Tatsuya "sudah selesai"ujar Tatsuya. "apanya yang selesai Tatsuya-san". ucap seeseorang dan para penonton shock termasuk Tatsuya "cepat"ujar Menma di balkon penonton "hn"ujar Sasuke datarnya. Naaruto mengambil kunai di kantong ninja dan para jounin Konoha termasuk Minato,Menma,Kakashi shock yang apa di pegang oleh Naruto yaitu kunai cabang 3. "kenapa dia juga punya kunai milik Tousan dan milikku?"tanya Menma. "entahlah Menma"jawab Kakashi.

kembali pertarungan.

"baiklah sepertinya kita harus pertarungan kita harus di akhiri Tatsuya-san"ucap Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin level 3 dan muncul di depan Tatsuya. Tatsuya shock atas kecepatan Naruto dan tanpa sadari Tatsuya kunai yang di pegang oleh Naruto ia lempar ke bayangan Tatsuya. dan Naruto berjalan menjauh dengan santai. "kenapa dia?"tanya semua orang bingung atas kelakuan Naruto.  
"wasit pertarungan sudah selesai"ujar Naruto semua orang tambah bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

Tatsuya merasa di remehkan ia marah "jangan bercanda Uzumaki-". ucapan Tatsuya terpotong karena ia merasa cakranya terkuras perlahan dan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. "kenapa ddengan tubuhku dan cakraku?"tanya Tatsuya. "sudah terasa ya"bukannya menjawab Naruto menanyakan balik. "apa maksudmu?"tanya Tatsuya.

"lihatlah kunai yang berada dibawahmu"ucap Naruto dan semua orang disana langsung melihat kunai yang berada dibawah Tatsuya. "itu bukan kunai Hiraishin yang biasanya yang digunakan oleh Yondaime Hokage...melainkan kunai pengikat bayangan dari klan Nara dengan Fuinjutsu yang aku telah ku modifikasi". "aku menggunakan kunai itu sebagai pengganti perantara jutsu clan Nara Kagemanenya".jelas Naruto panjang lebar.  
semua orang mendengar penjelasan Naruto takjub "benar-benar master Fuinjutsu"ujar Kakashi dibalas anggukan para Jounin minus Shikamaru yang tersenyum.

"jadi Tatsuya-san anda mau menyerah sekarang atau..."ucap Naruto sembari merapal jutsu dengan perlahan. "baiklah aku menyerah"ujar Tatsuya. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya lalu ia berjalan ke arah Tatsuya untuk mengambil kunainya.  
"pemenangnya Uzuamaki Uchiha Naruto"seru wasit. dan suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar.

Skip.

para peserta yang lolos kini berbaris ditengah arena dan di suruh mengambi nomor (togel.#plak). dan urutan nomor peserta adalah :

Namikaze Menma. (1)

Hyuga Nejii. (8)

Kankuro Sabaku (3)

Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto (5)

Shikamaru Nara. (9)

Aburame Shino. (4)

Sabaku Gaara. (2)

Uchiha Sasuke. (6)

Sabaku Temari (7)

susunan pertandingan.

1\. Namikaze menma vs Hyuga Nejii.

2\. Shikamaru vs Temari

3\. Sabaku Gaara vs U Sasuke

4\. Aburame Shino vs Kankuro.

5\. Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto vs pemenang dari pertandingan Namikaze Menma vs H Nejii.

"E-ehm ...Ujian Chunin final akan di laksanakan 1 bulan lagi jadi siapkan diri kalian"ujar wasit. "Hai"ucap semua peserta. "sekarang boleh bubar."ujar wasit. tapi sebelum semua bubar semua di kejutkan karena sosok berjubah datang dan muncul didepan Kushina di balkon penonton. dan para anbu dan jounin telah siaga.  
Naruto kini disamping Karin "ayo Karin-chan"ujar Naruto. "apa maksudnya ini Naruto-kun"bisik Karin Naruto tersenyum "nanti kamu juga akan tahu nanti" menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

sementara tempat Ryujin.

Ryujin berada didepan Kushina dan Minato muncul dengan kilatan kuningnya "oh domo Hokage-sama". "yo Ruko-chan mau pergi sekarang"ucap Ryujin.  
"apa maksudmu HAH"teriak Minato. "jangan marah-marah dulu lagian aku mau menepati janjiku pada Ruko-chan..gak maksud apa-apa benar kan Ruko-Chan".ucap Ryujin.  
dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruko dan berjalan ke arah Ryujin "ayo Ryujin nichan"ujar Naruko.

"jangan Ruko-chan jangan tinggalkan kachan. "lihat Ruko-chan tidak keberatan"ujar Ryujin sembari melakukan jikukan Kamuinya. dan menghilang.  
"NARUKOO"teriak Kushina dan pingsan. "cepat kerahkan para anbu dan Jounin untuk mencari Naruko ceapat"perintah Minato. "Hai"ucap semua..

skip.

Uzushiogakure.

ada sesorang kakektua yang sedang membaca buku laknatnya dengan hidung disumbat kegiatannya terhenti karena terkejut karena kedatangan Naruto dan Karin muncul tiba tiba lalu ia tersungkur kebelakang dan jatuh.

Dubrak

"Suara apa itu Naruto-kun?"tanya Karin. "entahlah". "Ero Jii sampeyan tepundi"celuk Naruto. Arashi yang tadinya jatuh kini mencoba bangun. "dasar Kusomagoco"ujar Arashi.

"heh.. lagi ngapain sih"tanya Naruto polos. "AKU JATUH GARA -GARA KAU CUCU SIALAN"teriak Arashi kesal dan melihat Karin yang berada di samping Naruto "siapa dia cucu sialan"tanya Arashi sembari membersihkan debu di bajunya. "oh dia Karin Uzumaki". "Karin-chan dia Erojii Sandaime Uzukage Arashi"lanjutnya. Karin membungkukuk hormat "salam kenal Uzukage-sama. "hm gak usah terlalu formal. dan panggil aku seperti dia memanggilku ". "Hai, Ero jii"ujar Karin 'awas kau Kusomagoco'batin Arashi. "ternyata dia Uzumaki...jadi...bocah..."ucap Arashi. Naruto mengangkat alisnya "apa?"tanya Naruto..  
"jadi kapan kalian menikah?"tanya Arashi polos tanpa dosa.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

makclentang makgedumbrang.

Naruto jatuh tak elitnya. "PERTANYAAN APA ITU KAKEK SIALAN"teriak Naruto, tapi lain dengan Karin wajahnya memerah pekat 'aku menikah dengan Naruto-kun..kyaaaa'batin Karin Naruto dan Arashi yang bisa membaca pikiran orang,dan membaca pikiran Karin, Arashi melihat Naruto dengan senyuman mesumnya, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. 'sial awas kau Erojii'batin Naruto. "ya kan aku ingin mempunyai keturunan Uzumaki"jawab Arashi. "lagian dia kelihattannya gak keberatan"lanjutnya. Karin tambah bulsing

"tapi bukan waktunya Jii"ujar Naruto kesal. sekian menit mereka mengobrol tak jelas tiba-tiba ada muncul pusaran di udara dan muncul sosok berjubah dan gadis 5 tahun. Arashi melihat gadis 5 tahun itu "siapa dia Gaki?"tanya Arashi. Naruko melihat Naruto langsung berlari dan melompat ke arah Naruto dan Naruto pun menangkapnya.

"dia adikku"jawab Naruto "Onichan...siapa orang jelek ini"tanya Naruko "hahaha...orang jelek ini kakek kita namanya Erojii Arashi "jawab Naruto "oh...aku gak mau punya kakek jelek"ujar Naruko. "APA KAU BILANG CUCU SIALAN"teriak Arashi. "sifatnya persis denganmu Naruto"lanjutnya.  
"onichan, dia siapa? apa pacar nichan?"tanya Naruko menunjuk Karin. Karin yang ditanya langsung menunduk menutup sembarut merah diwajahnya.

"dia Karin Uzumaki, ne Ruko-chan mana tulisan kanji Fuinjutsunya"mencoba memalingkan topik lain. "kalau Ruko-chan belum bisa Ruko-chan akan ku pulangkan"ucap Naruto.  
"kau bisa pergi"perintah pada Chi Bunshinya. "baik boss"ujarnya dan menghilang.

"hm ini..tapi jangan bawa aku pulang lagi.. .ya"ujar Naruko sambil menunjukan hasil tulisan Kanji Fuin.

"bagus tapi ada yang salah"ujar Naruto. "tapi tidak apa"lanjutnya sembari mengacak rambut Naruko. Naruko tersenyum lebar "horeeee"teriak senang.  
"ne Naruto-kun kita akan tinggal dimana?"tanya Karin.

"hm benar juga..,kalau kita tinggal disini campur dengan orang mesum akan bahaya"ucap Naruto sembari berjalan keluar gedung dan melihat skeliling. "nah disini akan bagus"lanjutnya.  
"tapi Naaruto-kun...jika kita mau membangun rumah akan butuh uang"ucap Karin. yang menggandeng tangan dibalas anggukkan Naruko.  
"masalah itu tenang". Naruto menghandsel [Mokuton]. dan muncul rumah dengan efek jutsu mokuton Naruto. "nah kita tinggal mengisi prabotannya"ucap Naruto.

Karin yang melihat rumah yang ada di depannya "apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"tanyanya. "lagian kita tinggal bertiga".

"tidak apa ayo masuk". Arashi mendengar suara keributan dari luar langsung keluar. "apa yang kau lakukan Gaki"teriak Arashi.

"nma...hanya membuat rumah Erojii". sembari berjalan masuk kerumah yang ia buat.

"baiklah Naruto-kun aku dan Ruko-chan..akan membeli perlengkapan dan kebutuhan lainnya"ujar Karin. dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto. "ayo Ruko-chan kita jalan-jalan"ajak Karin.  
"Ayo Karin-ne"semangat. Naruko. Naruto dan Arashi melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum.

malam hari

kini Naruto Karin dan Naruko lalu Arashi sedang makan malam "Ruko-chan,Karin-chan kalian isirahat besok kita akan latihan"ucap Naruto. "latihan apa nichan?"tanya Naruko.  
"kalau kamu kontrol cakra kalau karin mungkin kekei genkai rantaimu Ero jii ajarkan Karin mengendalikan Kekegenkainya"lanjutnya dibalas anggukkan semuanya.

Kediaman Namikaze.

suasana ruang keluarga kini bisa dibilang suram karena salah satu anggota keluarga dibawa pergi oleh orang asing yang bernama Ryujin. "tadaima"ucap seorang pria berambut kuning yang masuk kerumah. "okaeri Tousan/Minato"ucap Menma/Kushina. "apa Ruko-chan sudah ketemu Minato?"tanya Kushina. Minato hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"sebenarnya siapa Ryujin itu..dan apa hubungannya dengan Naruruko?'tanya Menma. "entahlah Menma aku juga tidak tahu...sudahlah Kushina pasti Ruko-chan baik-baik saja"jawab Minato dan mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"aku khawatir dengan hiks keadaan hiks Naruko-chan hiks"ucap Kushina.

"aku juga khawatir dengan keadaannya Kushina". "aku sudah memerintahkan para anbu maupun Jounin untuk menari Naruko".  
"lebih baik kita berdoa pada Kami-sama untuk cepat menemukan Naruko"ujar Minato dan dibalas anggukkan keduanya.

Skip...

ke esokan harinya

Uzushiogakure.

Naruto Karin Naruko danArashi berkumpul di gedung Uzukage. "nah sekarang kita akan latihan"ucap Naruto. "tapi Naruto-kun dimana kita akan latihanya?"tanya Karin. Naruto mendengar pertanyaan Karin hanya tersenyum.  
"tenang kita akan berlatih di dimensiku"jawab Naruto.

"apa kamu punya dimensimu sendiri"ucap Karin kagum, dan dibalas anggukkan. "tentu"ucapnya sembari menghandsel.  
[Fuin : Jikukan]. dan muncullah lubang dimensi. "nah sekarang kita masuk". "hm/Hai"ucap Karin/Narruko dan mereka masuk ke dalam dimensi yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Naruto Karin dan Naruko kini sedang berada di dimensi yang dibuat Naruto. Karin dan Naruko kagum dengan pemandangan dan suasana dimensi Naruto.  
suasana dimensi Naruto cukup indah ada sungai yang cukup luas dan padang rumput yang cukup luas dan bunga bunga ditambah sinar matahari.

"wah onichan dimensinya indah"ucap Naruko dan di balas anggukkan oleh Karin.

"hm...benar sangat indah"ucap Karin. "tentu..dan sekaramg kita mulai latihanyya"dibalas anggukan keduanya.

"Naruko kamu akan berlatih tentang control cakra lalu Karin kamu latihlah Kekei Genkaimu"perintah Naruto.  
"dan jika kalian lelah istirahatlah didalam rumah yang ada disana"sembari menunjuk rumah yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

skip

1 bulan 3 hari sebelum Ujian babak Final.

perkembangan hasil latihan Naruko kini mampu menguasai control cakra ia memiliki perubahan cakra futton lalu Karin hampir mengontrol Kekei Genkainya.  
dan tak lupa Naruto dan Karin kini menjadi pasangan kekasih. lalu Tsunade dan Shizune dan Jiraiya sering berkunjung kenapa mereka tau keberadaan mereka karena diberitahukan oleh Ryujin. tentu mereka merahasiakan keberadaan Naruko pada Minato dan Kushina.

Konoha.

kini Karin Naruko berada gerbang Konoha ditemani oleh Tsunade dan Shizune lalu Naruto kini sudah berada di Apaterment karena ia datang lebih dulu,  
agar tidak ada kecurigaan.

"oh Tsunade-sama Shizune-san selamat datang...dan siapa mereka?"ucap sang penjaga. "oh hubungi Minato dan Kushina Naruko-chan sudah ditemukan"jawab Tsunade.  
"dan dia Uzumaki Karin"lanjutnya "apa Naruko-sama sudah ditemukan...cepat laporkan pada Hokage-sama"ucap dan perintah pada teman penjaganya. "Hai"ucapnya dan menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.

Hokage Room.

seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning sedang disibukan oleh tugasnya dan berhenti karena ia merasakan seseorang ada yang datang. "ada apa Izumo"ucapnya.  
"maaf Hokage-sama...saya laporan"ucap Izumo. "laporkan"perintahnya. "Hai...Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama telah pulang dan..."ucap Izumo "dan?tanyanya.  
"Naruko-sama telah di temukan dan kini bersama Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama"lanjutnya. "APA...Naruko sudah ditemukan...baiklah kau boleh kembali"ucapnya.  
"Hai"ucap Izumo menghilang dengan shunshinya. "lebih baik aku pulang dan bilang pada Kushina karena Naruko sudah pulang"ucap senang Minato lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya.

Kediaman Namikaze.

seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang kini berada di ruang tamu ia sedang mengobrol dengan pria bersurai putih dan seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah.  
"sudahlah Kushi-chan jangan bersedih terus Naruko-chan pasti baik-baik saja"ucap pria bersurai putih. "ya Kachan aku pasti menemukan Ruko-chan"ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah.  
"hm...Arigatou...Menma-kun,Jiraiya-san"ucap Kushina Jiraiya dan Menma tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kushina. kegiatan mereka terhenti karena terdengar ketokan pintu.

Tok,Tok,Tok.

"biar aku saja Kachan"ucap Menma dibalas angugkan. sembari berjalan "ya sebentar"teriak Menma.

Clek.

Menma membuka pintu dan Menma terkejut siapa yang ada di depannya. "Obachan dan Ruko-chan Shizune nechan"ucap Menma terkejut. dan Menma menghilangkan terkejutnya diganti dengan terkagum dengan sosok wanita yang berada disamping Tsunade Karin yang di lihat seperti itu ia merasa risih. Tsunade melihat kelakuan Menma dan Karin hanya menghela nafas lalu Naruko merasa sebal karena kekasih kakak tersayangnya a di gangu oleh kakaknya "Onisan"panggilnya. dan Menma pun sadar dari kagummannya,  
dan mempersilahkan masuk mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kachan lihat siapa yang datang"teriak Menma. "memangnya sia-"ucap Kushina terpotong karena teriakan Naruko "Okasan"teriak Naruko dengan berlari kearah Kushina.  
Kushina langsung menangis bahagia karena anak perempuannya yang hilang telah pulang dan ia memeluk Naruko "hiks Ruko-chan hiks tidak apa kan?...tidak ada yang terluka kan?.  
kamu selallu makan yang teratur kan?... dan"tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi. "okasan...Ruko-chan baik-baik saja kok"jawab singkat Naruko. "lebih baik kita bicarakan dengan duduk"usul Jiraiya.  
dibalas anggukan.

"jadi Tsunade-san dimana anda menemukan Ruko-chan?"tanya Kushina.

"aku tidak menemukannya"jawabnya. dan Kushina dan Menma bingung dengan jawaban Tsunade. "maksud bachan?"tanya Menma.

"Ryujin sendiri yang memberikannya".

"bagai mana bis-"ucap Kushina terpotong karena munculnya kilatan kuning dan muncul seorng pria berambut kuning jabrik.

"Kushina ada kabar ba-"ucapnya terpotong melihat Naruko di pangku oleh Kushina "Naruko"ucapnya sembari memeluk Kushina dan Naruko. dan yang lainya tersenyum

Tsunade menjelaskan semmua pada Minato kenapa Naruko ada padanya. Kushina melihat Karin bertanya tanya. "Tsunade-san siapa dia?"tanya Kushina. dan Menma langsung menatap Karin menandakan menanyakan yang sama.

"oh dia Karin Uzumaki Karin"jawab Tsunade "aku menemukannya di suatu desa"lanjutnya 'bohong'. "Uzumaki?"tanya Kushina.  
"ya dia Uzumaki sama sepertimu"ucap Tsunade". Minato dan Kushina hanya berohria. "oh ya kenalkan aku Uzumakki Kushina..dan sekarang menjadi Namikaze". memperkenalkan diri. dan ini suami saya Namikaze Minato"lanjutnya dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Karin Uzumaki Karin...salam kenal Kushina-sama, Minato-sama."ucap Karin. "dan ini putra kami...Menma-kun perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Kushina. "Ha-hai Kasan"ucap Menma guup Kushina dan Minato melihat kelakuan putranya hanya tersenyum. Menma dan Karin berjabat tangan "Menma Namikaze Menma"ucap Menma memperkenalkan diri. "Karin Uzumaki Karin...salam kenal Namikaze-san"ucap Karin dengan tersenyum. Menma melihat senyuman Karin langsung terpaku 'cantik'batin Menma.

jabatan tangan mereka cukup lama Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum Karin mulai risih. "biisa anda lepaskan Namikaze-san"ucapnya dan membuyarkan lamuan Menma.  
"ah-iya...maaf Karin-chan"ucap Menma gugup tanpa sadar menambahkan sulfix chan. sembari menarik tangannya dan Karin langsung duduk. menahan amarahnya."dan Karin-chan tidak perlu terlalu formal"ucap Minato "Hai"ucap Karin.

dan mereka mulai mengobrol tak terasa sudah 5 menit mereka mengobrol lalu Minato kembali ke gedung Hokage karena banyak tugas yang menumpuk.  
kecuali Menma melihat Karin dan Karin merasa di perhatikan tapi hanya membiarkannya.  
"ohya Menma lebih baik mengajak Karin-chan ke taman belakang biar kalian lebih akrab"usul Kushina "ah-ya kasan...ayo Karin-chan. dibalas anggukan "dan jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak saat kalian berduaan"goda Kushina. "kasan"ucap menma. Kushina tersenyum atas kelakuan anaknya. Karin hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Menma dan Karin akan mau berjalan ke taman tiba mereka terkejut munculnya pusaran hitam Kushina dan lainnya terkejut. dan muncul sosok berjubah dengan Tsunade dan Shizune hanya diam karena tau siapa yng datang.

Naruko melihat siapa yang muncul langsung berlari ke arah sosok itu "Ryujin nichan"ujar Naruko sembari memeluknya Karin pun tersenyum "ada apa Ryujin nichan kesini apa mau jalan-jalan lagi"tanya Naruko.  
Kushina mendengar ucapan Naruko langsung shock "jangan pergi Ruko-chan...jangan tinggalkan Kasan"ucap Kushina sedih.

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya Naruko. "kau ini kan sudah jalan-jalan".ucap Ryujin sembari menurunkan langsung cemberut. "mau apa kau kemari Hah"teriak Menma.  
"Karin kau di tunggu Boss di Apatermentnya"ujar Ryujin menghiraukan teriakan mau menjawab ucapan Ryujin tidak bisa karena ia ditarik oleh Menma "apa yang kau lakukan Menma-san?" "

Ryujin melihat itu langsung memasang muka datar. "apa maksudmu melakukan itu?"tanya Ryujin dingin. "aku tidak tau siapa Bossmu itu ia pasti mempunyai maksud tidak baik terhadap Karin-chan"ucap Menma sembari melihat Karin "tenang saja Karin-chan kamu akan aman"lanjutnya. Ryujin mendengar ucapan Menma. Naruko mencoba menahan tawa atas ucapan kakaknya.  
lalu dua Sanin dan Shizune hanya diam dan melihat adegan drama yang ada di depannya lalu Kushina sedang memeluk Naruko

"Hahahahaha"Ryujin hanya tertawa dan Menma mulai geram "apa yang lucu Hah"teriak Menma. Ryujin memberhentikan tawanya. "oh dasar apa kau berbicara seperti itu?"tanya Ryujin.  
"apa kau menyukai Karin"lanjutnya Menma mendengar pertanyaan Ryujin "ya aku menyukai tapi bukan hanya menukai tapi mencintainya...memangnya kenapa heh"Jawab Menma.

Naruko mendengar jawaban kakaknya mencoba menahan tawanya lalu karin hanya membelakan matanya. "oh...jadi begitu ya"ucap Ryujin langsung menghilang dengan Sunshin petirnya dan muncul di hadapan Menma dan memukulnya dan Menma terpental ke belakang Kushiina melihat anaknya di pukul "MENMA"teriak Kushina. Ryujin melihat Menma dengan muka datarnya.

"ayo Karin kita ke tempat Boss...jika Boss mendengar ini pasti dia akan marah besar"ucap Ryujin.. "hmm...aku tahu aku akan bicara padanya"ucap Karin Ryujin hanya menghela nafas. "ayo".ucap Ryujin dibalas anggukan dan Ryujin memegan pundak Karin dan Ryujin menggunakan Jutsu kamuinya dan menghilang.

Menma melihat Ryujin berhasil membawa Karin geram dan memukul dinding. Kushina langsung menghampiri Menma dan menuntun Menma ke sofa lalu Naruko yang menccoba menahan tawanya akhirnya ia lepaskan. "pfff...Hahahahahaha"tawa Naruko sampai memegang perutnya Kushina dan Menma melihat kelakuan Naruko bingung.

"ada pa Ruko-chan kenapa kamu ketawa sampai segitunya?"tanya Kushina "iya benar harusnya kau membantuku bukannya terrtawa"ucap Menma merings kesakitan TSunade akhirnya bergerak dan menyembuhkan Menma.

"hah hah hah...lagian nichan"ucap Naruko menstabilkan nafasnya "memangnya kenapa aku?"tanya Menma bingung "Haah...lagian Nichan mau merebut kekasih orang ya itu akibatnya"jawab Naruko sambil menunjuk luka Menma.

DEG.

Menma mendengar ucapan Naruko merasa jantungnya berhenti karen wanita yang ia sukai ternyata sudah di miliki orang lain. "jadi begitu kenapa ia terlihat marah"ucap Jiraiya bohong.  
dibalas anggukan oleh semua.

Skip.

Ujian Chunin babak Final.

semua orang kini berkumpul untuk menyasikan Ujian Chunin babak Final yang akan di mulai dan juga para tamu undangan lalu di bangku VIP, dengan kabar ada pesrta yang mengaku sebagai cucu Sandaime Uzukage Arashi telah terdengar berbagai penjuru 5 negara besar terutama Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki dan Yondaime Raikage A.  
kini semua 5 Kage telah duduk di tempat VIP

Yondaime Kazekage Rasa dari desa Suna dan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura dan di kawal Mei Terumi dan Ao lalu Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki dari Iwa dan Yondaime Raikage A dari Kumo Yondaime Hokage Minato sebagai tuan rumah. tak lupa istri Hokage/ Kushina dan Naruko yang dipangku, 2 Saniin Jiraiya dan Tsunade lalu asisten Tsunade Shizune dan Uzumaki Karin.

"sebenarnya kemampuan cucu Arashi seperti apa?..dan tidak sangka dia mempunyai murid?"tanya Onoki entah pada siapa mulai pembeciraan.

"hm...kemampuannya bisa dibilang seperti Uzumaki lainya yaitu master Fuinjutsu...Tsuchikage dono"jawab Minato

"ditambah darah Uchihanya"ucap A menambahkan jawaban Minato. "apa dia bisa menggunakan Sharinggan?"lanjutnya.

"dia bisa mengunakannya Raikage-sama...aku melihatnya ia menggunakannya saat saya dan dia melawan Mizukage-sama"jawab Mei.

"apa dia melawan Yagura-san?"tanya Minato. dibalas anggukan oleh pengawal Mizukage.

"ya...saat saya memimpin pasukan Rebilion tapi dia terlihat belum serius dan dia menghilangkan Genjutsu pada Yagura-sama"ujar Mei.

"Genjutsu?"tanya para Kage minus Yagura. dan di balas anggukan Mei. "siapa yang memasang Genjutsu?"tanya Minato.

"dia bilang orang yang sama yang bertanggung jawab atas indsiden Kyubi menyerang Konoha Hokage-sama"jawab Mei. Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Mei langsung menoleh ke arah Minatp. "Minato mungkinkah"ucap Kushina.

"memang siapa dia Hokage-dono?"tanya Onoki. Minato menghela nafas

"orang itu aku tidak tahu namanya tapi dia memakai jubah dan topeng"jawab Minato semua Kage mendengar jawaban Minato shock minus Mei dan Ao.

"mungkinkah dia Ryujin?"tanya Raikage A.

"bukan Raikage-dono dia memakai topeng yang berbentuk spiral"jawab Minato. "hah lebih baik kita berhenti membecirakan yang penting sekarang kita melihat pertarungan para Genin"saran Rasa.  
dan para Kage tertawa "baiklah kita mulai saja"ucap Minato sembari berdiri.

"harap perhatian, maaf lama menunggu dan saya harap kalian menyasikan Ujian Chunin babak final ini, dan dengan begini Ujian Chunin babak finakl resmi di buka"teriak Minato

Arena.

"baiklah selain peserta harap meninggalkan arena dan menunggu di tempat yang disediakan"ujar sang wasit dan para peserta meninggalkan arena dan mensisakan Menma dan Neji.  
dan mereka kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter.

"menyerah saja karena takdir kau akan kalah"ucap Neji

"hm ya ya ya aku tidakbisa menyela takdirmu"ucap Menma arogant.

dan sang wasit melihat kedua peserta dan dibalas anggukan keduanya. "baiklah pertandingan pertama Hajime"ucapnya sembari melompat kebelakang.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x Karin.

.

.

.

sebelumnya :

Arena.

"baiklah selain peserta harap meninggalkan arena dan menunggu di tempat yang disediakan"ujar sang wasit dan para peserta meninggalkan arena dan mensisakan Menma dan Neji.  
dan mereka kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter.

"menyerah saja karena takdir kau akan kalah"ucap Neji

"hm ya ya ya aku tidakbisa menyela takdirmu"ucap Menma arogant.

dan sang wasit melihat kedua peserta dan dibalas anggukan keduanya. "baiklah pertandingan pertama Hajime"ucapnya sembari melompat kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

Chapter 7 : Chapter 6 : Chunin Exams part 3. (Penyesalan + Rencana + Amukan Ichibi).

Arena..

pertarungan antara Menma dan Neji skiip saja karena sperti canon Naruto vs Neji. dan di menangkan oleh Menma. "pemenangnya adalaha Namikaze Menma"ujar wasit. dan untuk pertandingan kedua adalah Namikaze Menma melawan Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto. kedua peserta harap .

podium peserta

"apa kau akan membongkar identitasmu Naruto?"tanya pemuda berambut nanas pada orang yang berada disampingnya."dan kau akan melawannya dengan serius?"lanjutnya

"entahlah Shika!...mungkin saja iya dan mungkin tidak"jawab Naruto."tergantung keadaan"lanjutnya.

Sahikamaru hanya menghela nafas "merepotkan"ucap Shikamaru. Naruto hanya terkekeh dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini.  
"sudahlah...aku pergi dulu". Naruto langsung berjalan. dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Shikamaru.

Arena...

kini Naruto dan Menma saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter 'kenapa nama orang ini terasa begitu familiar dan selain itu aku merasa mengenalnya begitu lama'batin Menma.  
'sebenarnya siapa orang ini?'lanjutnya. Naruto mendengar pikiran Menma Naruto hanya tersenyum ramah. "ada apa Namikaze-san?. anda terlihat bingung?"tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-san sebelum memulai pertarungan kita apa saya boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"tanya Menma akhirnya menanyakannya .  
Naruto mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum ramah. "tentu boleh Namikaze-san"jawab Menma.

"kenapa nama anda terasa begitu sangat familiar di telinga ku dan kachan dan tousan?".tanya Menma. "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"lanjutnya.  
para penonton dan lainnya bingung atas pertanyaan Menma. Kushina dan Minato karena penasaran dengan jawabannya karena mereka,  
juga ingin mengetahui siapa pemuda itu dan siapa sebenarnya karena nama pemuda itu sangat familiar di telinga mereka. kecuali 2 sanin,Shizune,Karin,Naruko dan,  
Yondaime Mizukage dan 2 pengawalnya lalu Shikamaru. 'Naruto/nichan/kun'batin Jiraiya,Tsunade,Naruko,Karin.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Menma hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya. dan Naruto tertawa "hahaha...mungkin saja kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya,  
dan mungkin saja anda sudah lupa"jawab Naruto.

"jika kami dan anda peranah bertemu sebelumnya, saya boleh meminta anda melepaskan masker anda?"tanya dan pinta Menma.

"hmm..apa anda yakin Namikaze-san meminta saya melepaskan masker saya ini"ucap Naruto menunjuk maskernya. "jika saya membuka masker ini dan memperlihat wajah ku dan membuat kalian..."Naaruto memotong. ucapannya dan membuat Menma Minato dan Kushina penasaran apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Penyesalan"lankutnya.

Menma merasa kebingungan dengan ucapan Naruto. "apa maksudmu Naruto-san dengan penyesalan?"."jika menanyakan yakin atau tidaknya aku sangat yakin". "karena aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku itu jalan ninjaku"seru Menma. Naruto tersenyum dibalik maskernya lalu menghela nafas pelan. "uh..baiklah aku akan lakukan"ucap Naruto dengan tangannya perlahan membuka maskernya dan tudung di kepalanya yang menutup rambut kuningnya dan semua yang menutup wajah dan rambutnya terlepas.

DEG.

semua orang minus yang mengetahui identitasnya shock terutama Menma Minato dan Kushina shock dan jantung mereka terasa terhenti karena melihat rupa wajah Naruto yang mirip dengan Menma, rambut kuning jabrik dan 3 kumis kedua pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Menma dengan wajah terkejutnya. "ada apa? Namikaze-san kenapa anda sangat terkejut?"tanya Naruto. "apa adayang salah dengan wajah ku"lanjutnya dengann menunjuk wajahnya. Menma tersadar dari teerkejutnya "ni-nichan"ucap Menma lain dengan Kushina yang membungkam mulutnya dan meneteskan airmata dan Minato hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"nichan?"ucap Naruto bingung dengan memegang dagunya. "memang aku punya adik dan itu adik perempuan, perasaan aku tidak punya adik laki-laki ditambah kembar"lanjutnya dengan muka datarnya dan dingin.  
dan membuat Menma dan Kushina tersentak atas ucapan Naruto 'Naruto'batin Kushina dengan airmata membasahi pipinya dengan deras.

"wasit segera di mulai pertarungannya..suasana disini teralalu panas dan aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian"ucap Naruto. dan wasit yang tersadar dari terkejutnya hanya mengangguk pelan.  
"nah Namikaze-san kita mulai saja pertarungan yang begitu dramatis ini"lanjutnya.

"aku tidak bisa"ucap Menma.

"oh ayolah Namikaze Menma sang putra Hokage kenapa tidak bisa".

"apa Namikaze-san begitu lemah jadi tidak bisa hm". "jika Namikaze-san tidak bisa kenapa Namikaze-san mengikuti Ujian Chunin ini, lebih baik menyerah saja". karna aku tidak mau membuang waktuku hanya mengobrol yang tidak berguna ini"lanjutnya.

Menma mengepalkan tangannya. "jangan panggil aku dengan marga Tousan kita nichan juga mempunyai marga Namikaze"ucap Menma kesal.

"hm...kalau itu sepertinya aku dari kecil aku tidak mengingat aku memakai marga Namikaze"ucap Naruto."nama margaku sebenarnya Uzumaki Otsutski"lanjutnya. Kushina dan Minnato mendundukan kepalanya 'Gomen Tousan/Kachan Naruto'batinKushina/Minato.

"Otsutski?..lalu kenapa nichan memakai Uchiha?"tanya Menma. "hanya penyamaran saja untuk ini"jawab Naruto dengan mengangktifkan Sharinggan 3 tome". dan membuat Menma dan Sasuke dan lainnya terkejut melihat Sharinggan Naruto. "karna mata ini aku memakai Uchiha"lanjutnya.

"kenaapa nichan mempunyai mata Sharinggan?"tanya Menma. "hanya pemberian seseorang untuk hadiah, siapa yang memberi mata ini kau tidak perlu tahu"lanjutnya.

"nah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pertarungan atau kamu menyerah hmm"ucap Menma. Menma menundukkan kepalanya. "aku beri waktu 1 menit untuk menjawab"lanjutnya.

"baiklah kita akan bertarung"ujar Menma. Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Menma dan melihat wasit dan dibalas anggukan. "baiklah perterungan kedua akan di mulai,  
Hajime"seru wasit.

menma langsung berlari menuju Naruto dengan Rasenggan, Naruto hanya diam di tempat, "Rasenggan heh"ucap Naruto. Menma yang sudah didepan Naruto dan Rasenggannya siap menghantam wajah Naruto tanpa disadari oleh Menma Naruto melempar kunai cabang 3 nya lalu Rasenggan yang hampir mengenai wajah Naruto, Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning. dan membuat Menma dan lainyan terkejut "Hiraishin"batin Menma dalam hati. Naruto muncul di atas Menma lalu menendang perut Menma langsung Menma terpental ke depan "argh..tendangan cukup kuat"ujar Menma.

"apa segitu kemampuan mu Namikaze-sama"ejek Naruto. menatap ke arah sekumpulan debu, tak lama debu telah menghilang dan terlihatlah Menma yang meringis kesakitan "ohk-ohk, sial"ucap Menma memuntahkan darah dan mencoba berdiri.

"lebih baik kau menyerah saja kalau tidak serius".

"tidak akan"sembari berlari ke arah Naruto.

"terserah, dan kita akhiri pertarungan yang tidak berguna ini".menghilang di sertai kilatan kuning dan membuat Menma terkejut 'dimana dia?'batinya, dan Naruto muncul di hadapan Menma disertai Rasenggan di telapak kanannya, dan di hantamlah Rasenggan Naruto ke perut Menma dan membuat Menma terpental kembali.a

Blaaar

"Menma"teriak Kushina dan Minato.

"Aarrrgghhhh"teriak Menma yang masih terpental kebelakang, dan Naruto langsung menghilang kembali dan muncul di belakang Menma dan menahan Menma lau Naruto memukul perut Menma.

Bugh

"ohk, ohk"uccap Menma batuk memuntah kan darah tapi Naruto tetap memukul Menma tanpa belas kasihan. seetelah puas memukul Menma, Naruto melempar Menma ke tanah.  
"wasit tentukan"ujar Naruto pada Wasit. dan dibalas anggukkan. "Namikaze Menma tidak bisa bertarung maka pemenangnya Uzumaki Uc- Otsutsuki .  
Naruto"seru wasit.

dan Naruto menghilang dengan sunshin petirnya dan muncul di tempat peseta lainnya. "jadi kau membuka kedok mu eh Naruto"ujar pemuda berambut kuncir nanas "hm dan dilihat ekspresi saat aku membuka tpengku"balas Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"ehm. pertarungan selanjutnya antara Nara shikamaru melawan Sabaku Temari"seru wasit. "harap peserta yang di panggil harap turun ke arena"lanjutnya.

pertarungan Shikamaru dan termari kita skip saja lagian sama kaya di Canon...

"Ehm... kita lanjutkan pertarungannya...peserta Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku no Gaara"ujar Genma. "harap turun ke arena"lanjutnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 M. "Uchiha aku akan membunuhmu"ujar Gaara dengan datar.

"coba saja jika bisa"balas datar Sasuke.

Gara mendengar jawaban Sasuke geram. Genma melihat kedua peserta "kalian siap"dibalas anggukkan. "baiklah...HAJIME"seru Genma..

Gaara menggerakkan dua tangannya kedepan [Rendan : Sunna Shigure], terciptalah peluru pasir dalam jumlah banyak. dan mengarah ke Sasuke,  
Sasuke melihat sserangan Gaara. lalu merapal Handseal. [Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu] dan terciptala bola api cukup besar untuk menahan serangan Gaara.

Gara melihat serangannya dtahan dan bola api yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke langsung mengarah ke Gaara. [Sabakuha] Gaara menciptakan dinding pasir,  
untuk menahan bola api dari Sasuke. Gaara melihat ada kesempatan untuk menyerang, [Gokusa Maisho] memanipulasi Pijakan lawan menjadi pasir hisapp yang,  
mampu menenggelamkan lawan kedalam tanah.

Sasuke melihat seranganya ditahan pun hanya berdecih kesal tetapi kekesalannya menjadi terkejutan karena tanah yang menjadi pijakannya menghisap tubuhnya,  
Sasuke langsung menggunakan Sunshin dan menghilang, Gaara melihat lawannya bisa lolos menjadi geram dan meliha sekelilingnnya untuk mencari lawannya.

Sasuke muncul di hadapan Gaar dengan jarak 9 M dengan mengaktifkan Sharinggannya dengan 3 tome lalu merapal Handseal, dan terciptalah petir di telapak tangan kanannya,  
dan berlari ke arah Gaara, Gaara melihat itu hanya berdiri diam. Sasuke langsung melakukan serangannya [Chidori] ke arah tubuh Gaara.

Serangan Sasuke tertahan oleh pertahannan pasir Gaara [Suna no Tate] tapi pertahannan Gaara dapat di tembus oleh serangan petir Sasuke dan mengenai tubuh Gaara.  
"ohk ohk"Gaara mengeluarkan darah disertai batuk, Sasuke pun mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang langsung menendang tubuh Gaara, Gaaara pun terpental kebelakang.  
Sasuke langsung merapal Handseal [Katon Hosenka no Jutsu] terciptalah serangan bola api kecil yang bisa di kendalikan dengan Chakra dan mengarah ke Gaara.  
Gaara tidak sempat menghindar serangan Sasuke pun terkena serangan. "Aaaarrrrgggh"teriak Gaara.

sementara suasana di podium penonton pun tegang dengan pertarungan Sasuka dan Gaara.

Arena.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU UCHIHA"teriak Gaara sembari mencoba berdiri lalu tubuh bagian kanan tercipta tangan pasir yang cukup besar dan mata kanannya berbentuk mata Shukaku

Sasuke dan lainnya melihat perubahan tubuh Gaara shock tapi ia menutupinya dengan muka datarnya. 'bentuk apa itu?'tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

podium VIP Hokage.

"ap pertarungan ini kita harus berhenikan, Kazekage dono?"ujar Yondaime aka Minato

"tidak perlu Hokage dono Gaara bisa mengendalikannya"jawab Kazekage sembari senyum seriangi.

Karin merasakan Chakra yang cukup banyak di luar Konoha. langsung memberritahukan ke Tsunade. "bachan aku merasakan banyak Chakra berkumpul diluar desa dan aku merasakan Cakranya"bisik Karin pada yang mendengarnya pun bingung. "Chakra siapa?, kau terllihat ketakutan"balas bisik tanyaTsunade.

"Orochimaru"balas Karin. dan Tsunade pun Shock.

'sudah bergerak ya'batinnya. dan menegok pada Jiraiya, Jiraiya melihat Tsunade dan langsung paham dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tsunade melihat Karin dan tersenyum. "tenanglah"ujar Tsunade menenangkan Karin. dan di balas anggukkan.

sementara Naruto.

Naruto merasakan cakra yang cukup besar di daerah barat Konoh dan ia tersenyum. 'sudah mau di mulai ya pestanya'batin Naruto.

diluar dinding Konoha..

terlihat ratusan Shinobi yang berkumpul dengan persediaan senjata yang cukup banyak. "apa kalian sudah siap untuk menghancurkan KONOHA"teriak pria berambut hitam panjang,  
dan matanya seperti ular. 'khu khu khu bersiaplah Konoha'batinya.

Flashback..

Otogakure..

didalam ruangan ada 2 sosok pria yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu, "apa sudah di siapkan semuanya Kabuto?"ujar pria berambut panjang dan matanya menyerupai ular.

"Hai Orocimaru-sama semua sudah disiapkan tinggal dikirim ke desa Iwa Kumo dan Suna"jawab Kabuto.

"khu khu khu...berisiap siaplah Konoha"ujar Orochimaru.

Iwagakure...

Kage Room

terlihat kakek tua ssedang duduk di kursi Tsuchikage aka Onoki yang sibuk dengan berkas berkas, kegiatan berhenti karena sosok Anbu muncul. "ada apa?"ujar sang Kazekage.

"maaf Kazekage-sama, saya mengantarkan pesan"ujar Anbu sembari menyerahkan pesan, Onoki pun menerima pesan yang diserahkan oleh Anbu dan di baca pun terkejut,  
tapi ia senyum seriangi Anbu yang memberi pesan itu pun kebingungan. "panggil semuaorang kita adakan Rapat 20 menit lagi "perintah Onoki. "Hai"ujar Anbu dan menghilang via Sunshin.  
kepergian sang Anbu Kazekage pun membaca pesan sekali lagi.

To Tsuchikage...

Sub : Aliansi

Kazekage-Dono, Saya meminta bantuan atau Aliansi untuk menghancurkan Konoha saat Ujian Chunin yang di adakan Konoha 1 bulan lagi.

Saya mempunyai ratusan Shinobi dari desa yang saya bangun Otogakure.

dan saya juga telah mengirim pesan ke desa Kumo dan Suna, dan tinggal menunggu balasan dari mereka.

saya harap Tsuchikage dono menerima Aliansi ini..

TTD..

Orochimaru...

Skip...

3 minggu sebelum Ujian Final Chunin.

KONOHA

Kage Room..

terlihat suatu ruangan pria berusia 30 an yang sibuk dengan berkas menumpuk di meja. tapi kegiatannya berhenti karena merasakan sebuah cakra yang ia kenal.  
dan ia menengok ke samping kanan dan terlihat sosok pria berambut putih panjang sedang duduk di jendela dan ia tersenyum. "ada apa Sensei?"tanyanya.  
"dan bagaimana hasil latihan Menma?"lanjutnya.

"ya Minato...Latihan Menma cukup baik lihat saja saat ujian chunin nanti"jawabnya. dan dibalas anggukkan. "aku mau memberi berita entah buruk atau baik"lanjutnya.

Minato mendengar ucapan Senseinya aka Jiraiya. mengerutkan dahinya. "memang ada berita apa?".

"dari jaring mata-mataku melihat ratusan shinobi berkumpul di perbatasan".

Minato mendengar jawaban Jiraiya menjadi was was. "memang shinobi dari mana Sensei?".

"Iwa,Kumo dan Suna". "dan yang k takutkan mereka akan..."lanjutnya dan ucapan Jiraiya dipotong oleh Minato.

"menyerang konoha"lanjut Minato memotong ucapan sang Sensei, dan dibalas anggukkan. Minato memijit pelipisnya.  
"Iwa mungkin membalas dendam karena aku membantai pasukannya saat Perang dulu dan Kumo aliansi Iwa maka akan membantu".  
"dan sang Raikage mencoba mengalahkanku atas kekalahan pertarungan dulu. "kalau Suna kenapa?"analis Minato.

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "entahlah Minato aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Suna mencoba menghancurkan Konoha". "baiklah aku pergi dulu aku akan mencari informasi lebih"  
dibalas anggukkan dan Jiraiya langsung menghilang, Minato menghela nafas. dan memanggil Anbu dan memerintahkan untuk memanggil pemimpin clan dan para tetua Konoha untuk,  
mengadakan Rapat.

sementara di perbatasan.

posisi Ryujin kini sedang duduk sdengan santainya dan melihat kumpulan Shinobi. "haah..sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik"ujar Ryujin sembari menghela nafas lalu tersenyum,  
di balik topengnya. "apa aku harus melaporkan kepada Boss ya?". "lebih baik aku laporkan saja mungkin Boss akan tertarik akan berita ini"lanjutnya sembari menghilang dengan Kamuinya.

Uzushiogakure

kini Naruto sedang bersantai di kediamannya dengan Karin tapi kegiatan mereka berhenti karena mereka melihat pusaran hitam dan muncul sosok berjubah dan memakai topeng.  
"ada apa?"tanya Naruto pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku hanya memberi informasi Boss"jawabnya. "aku melihat banyak shinobi dari Suna Iwa dan Kumo berkumpul di perbatasan Negara Api, dari yang aku dengar sepertinya mereka akan menyerang Konoha"lanjutnya.

"hm..baiklah kau boleh pergi dan pantau pergerakan mereka".perintah Naruto "baik Boss" sembari menghilang dengan jutsu jikukan Shharinggannya.

Flashback of...

kembali ke pertarungan Sasuke melawan Gaara, dari pertarrungan sebelumnya Gaara saat terkena tendangan dari Sasuke, Gaara lalu bagian tubuh kanan Gaara berubah menjadi Shukaku dan membuat Sasuke dan para penonton shock dan ketakutan.

Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengibasnya dan terciptalah beberapa jarum terbuat dari pasir dan mengarah ke Sasuke, Sasuke melihat itu langsung menghindar ke samping.  
dan merapal Handseal dan terciptalah percikan petir di tangannya dan diarahkan ke gaaara dan petir yang berada di tangan Saasuke memanjang dan memotong tubuh pasir Gaara tapi,  
langsung tumbuh kembali.

Sasuke berdecih langsung merapal jutsu [Katon Gokakyu no jutsu] bola api besar langsung muncul dan mengarah ke Gaaara, Gaaara lngsung membuat dinding pasir,  
Sasuke langsung menggunakan Sunshin dan muncul di belakang Gaara dan membuat Gaara terkejut tapi bisa di hilangkan dengan wajah datarnya, Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Gaara dengan [Chidori] telah siap di telapak kanannya. 'ini terakhir aku bisa menggunakan jurus ini'batinya. "[Chidori]"teriak Sasuke dan menghantam tubuh Gaara dengan Chidorinya.  
dan membuat Gaaara terlempar.

Gaara terlihat kesal dan menyatukan tanganya dan tubuh Gaaara langsun berbentuk Shukaku. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU UCHIHA"teriak Gaara yang berada di kepala Shushalku.  
dan melakukan Handseal untuk membiarkan Shushaku mengendalikannya.

dengan tubuh Gaara yang kini berbentuk Shusahku membuat para penonton panik.

Dhuaaar...

suara ledakan di gerbang Konoha dan para Shinobi yang berada diluar Konoha kini telah masuk ke Konoha dan menghancurkan Desa.

tempat Naruto.

"sepertinya di mulai ya"guman Naruto. dan didengar oleh Shikamaru. "lebih baik kau membantu mengevakuasi para warga, walaupun ka melakukannya dengan malas"seru Naruto.

"cih..lalu denganmu?".

"aku melihat keadaan Karin-chan.

lalu mereka menghilang dengan sunshin.

tempat Kage.

kini para Kage berada di atap dan saling berhadapan , Yondaime Hokage dan sebelahnya 2 Sannin,Karin,Kushina lalu Yondame Mizukage serta 2 pengawalnya, dan di hadapan mereka, Yondaime Raikage,Kazekage dan Sandaime Tsuchikage, lalu di pihak Hokage dikejutkan kemunculan Orochimaru.

"apa maksudnya ini Tsuchikage,Raikage-dono dan Orochimaru-san?tanya Minato.

"kenapa kau bertanya kalua kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya?"jawab dan tanya balik Raikage. "dan kau Mizukage knapa kau menolak penyerangan ini?"lanjutnya sembari menunjuk ke Yagura.

"ya karena aku sudah berjanji dengaan seseorang untuk tidak melakukan peperangan dulu"jawabnya.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Onoki.

Yagura akan mau menjawab pertanyaan Onoki karena di kejutkan oleh teriakan Shukaku dan menengok ke arah Shukaku, dan di tambah di kejutkan lagi Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di kepala Shukaku di samping Gaaara sembari mengelus rambut merahnya.

"bisakah kau tidak berisik Shukaku?"tanya.

"diamlah kau Gaki". "tidak lihatkah aku senang karena bisa bebas Hah".

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat ke samping kanan dan terlihat ular Sumond dari Orochimaru yang mendekat dan menghela nafas.  
"baiklah baiklah jika kau mau bebas"ujar Naruto dan membuat para kage dan lainya shock karena ada yang bisa berbicara dengan Bijju minus Yagura karena sudah diceritakan semuanya, oleh Isobu. "tapi kau harus mengalahkan ular ular itu"sembari menunjuk 3 ular yang sedang menghancurkan Desa.

"setelah itu ikut dengan ku, aku ingin berbicara dengan jinchurinkimu yang masih polos"lanjutnya. "mengamuklah Shukaku". langsung meloncat ke arah para Kage. "baiklah Gaki"seru Shukaku.

Naruto yang tadinya melompat dan mendarat di tengah tengah para Kage dan lainya. "jadi...bolehkah aku mengikuti acara pesta dansa kalian..hmm?"tanya Naruto.

TBC...

Gomen Minnasama karena sekarang baru ngepost, karena ada beberapa alasan tidak bisa membuat fict ini.

pertama mengeroksi Anime musim baru untuk di masukkan daftar koleksi.

kedua. keasikkan nonton anime walaupun ada yang membuat bosan. dan keasikkan membaca manga.

dan yang terakhir nonto film Tokusatsu yang ketinggalan atau belum lengkkap.

untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin 3 hari dari sekarang update lagi tergantung keadaan dan suasan.

oke itu saja ohya buat fict satunya mungkkin berhenti dulu karena fokus satu dulu ya jadi maaf ya.

#semoga memuaskan#.


	8. Chapter 8

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x Karin.

* * *

.

sebelumnya :

"kenapa kau bertanya kalua kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya?"jawab dan tanya balik Raikage. "dan kau Mizukage knapa kau menolak penyerangan ini?"lanjutnya sembari menunjuk ke Yagura.

"ya karena aku sudah berjanji dengaan seseorang untuk tidak melakukan peperangan dulu"jawabnya.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Onoki.

Yagura akan mau menjawab pertanyaan Onoki karena di kejutkan oleh teriakan Shukaku dan menengok ke arah Shukaku, dan di tambah di kejutkan lagi Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di kepala Shukaku di samping Gaaara sembari mengelus rambut merahnya.

"bisakah kau tidak berisik Shukaku?"tanya.

"diamlah kau Gaki". "tidak lihatkah aku senang karena bisa bebas Hah".

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat ke samping kanan dan terlihat ular Sumond dari Orochimaru yang mendekat dan menghela nafas.  
"baiklah baiklah jika kau mau bebas"ujar Naruto dan membuat para kage dan lainya shock karena ada yang bisa berbicara dengan Bijju minus Yagura karena sudah diceritakan semuanya, oleh Isobu. "tapi kau harus mengalahkan ular ular itu"sembari menunjuk 3 ular yang sedang menghancurkan Desa.

"setelah itu ikut dengan ku, aku ingin berbicara dengan jinchurinkimu yang masih polos"lanjutnya. "mengamuklah Shukaku". langsung meloncat ke arah para Kage. "baiklah Gaki"seru Shukaku.

Naruto yang tadinya melompat dan mendarat di tengah tengah para Kage dan lainya. "jadi...bolehkah aku mengikuti acara pesta dansa kalian..hmm?"tanya Naruto.

.

* * *

Chapter 8 : Invasion Iwa Kumo Suna Oto + kenaikkan Status.

.

.  
.

kini suasana hening yang terccipta karena keberadaan Naruto yang di tengah-tengah para Kage dan 3 Sanin. Naruto berdiri tegap dan berbalik dan menghadap Tsuchikage,Raikage,Kazekage,  
dan Orochimaru. "Karin-chan cepat pergilah ketempat Shukaku kau aman disana"perintah Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"baiklah Naruto-kun, berhati hatilah"ujar Karin khawatir dan dibalas anggukkan, Karin menghilang dengan Sunhin.

"Kau juga Kushi-chan bantulah mengungsi para warga"perintah Minato,. Kushina melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sendu tapi lamuan Kushina berhenti karena Minato memerintahkan untuk pergi ke tempat aman. tanpa bicara apapun Kushina dan Naruko pergi dengan sunshin.

setelah keheningan Naruto memecahkan keheningan dengan berkata. "jadi bisa kita mulai acara dansanya?"tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"dan kau kenapa seorang mising nin dengan Rank SS bisa berada kesini"jawab Raikage. "dan aku heran seorang bocah menjadi mising nin dengan Rank yang tinggi"lanjutnya.

"ya..coba kau tanyakan orang yang berada di belakang, dia yang memberi setatusku"jawab Naruto dengan menunjuk ke arah Minato, Minatto yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.  
"haah..lebih tidak usah di bahas karena tidak berguna juga kalau dibahas"lanjutnya.

Orochimaru yang daritadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. "khu khu khu Naruto-kun kenapa kau ikut bergabung dengan kami untuk menghancurkan Konoha"tawar Orochimaru.  
"dan aku yakin kau membenci desa busuk ini"lanjutnya.

"tidak"jawab Naruto dan membuat Orochimaru geram. "lagian kalau tidak bergabung desa ini sudah hancur kan"lanjutnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu"ujar Ochomiaru. "di lihat kami kalah jumlah bagaima aku tunjukkan boneka ku"lanjutnya. [Kuchiyose no Edotensei]. Minato dan lainnya minus Naruto mendengar nama jurus yang di keluarkan oleh Orochimaru membuat Shock. "jurus tiu"ujar Minato Shockdan muncullah dua balok kayu dan 2 balok itu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok pria dengan memakai baju zirah merah dan biru. "dimana ini"ujar pria memakai baju zirah merah sembbari melihat sekeliling dan tertuju arah depan dan melihat Tsunade yang sedang shock berat.

"ji-jisan"ujar Tsunade dengan shock.

"oh Tsunade kah"Hashirama.

"aku tidak menyangka ada yang memakai jurus ini"ujar Tobirama.

"apa maksudmu Tobirama?"tanya Hashirama

"khu khu khu, aku tersanjung mendapatkan pujian dari sang dewa Shinobi. Hashirama dan Tobirama langsung menoleh dan melihat Orochimaru.

"apa maksudmu?. dan siapa kau?"tanya Hashirama.

sebelum Orochimaru menjawab karena di potong oleh Naruto. "haah...merepotkan.. sudahi acara mengobrolnya...lagian ini suasananya perang"seru Naruto.

"ternyatakau tidak sabaran Gaki"ujar Raikage.

"baiklah begini rencananya".instruksi Naruto. "Hokage-Sama kau melawan Raikage,Mei-san dan Yagura-san melawan Kazekage, Tsunade Ba-chan melawan Orochimaru dan Ero-sanin melawan Tsuchikage, lalu aku melawan Shodaime dan Nindaime"perintah Naruto. "tapi sebelum itu aku membuat kekai dulu"lanjutnya sembari membuat 4 kage bunshin dan tanpa di perintah 4 bunshin menyebar. dan mereka menyatukan tanganyya [Shisekyojin] dan terciptalah Kekkai berwarna merah.

dan membuat semua membelakkan matanya karna Naruto membuat kekkai setara Kage, "tidak mungkin kau bisa membuat kekkai setara Kage'ujar Onoki.

dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto "ya mau bagaimana lagi aku memang bisa"jawab Naruto.

'bocah yang menarik'batin Tobirama dan Hashirama.

"hoi Naruto apa kau yakin mau melawan mereka berdua sendirian?"tanya Jiraiya.

"benar Naru apa kau yakin?"tanya Tsunade khawatir.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan menghadap dewa Shinobi. "ya.. sangat yakin..lagian aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan menari dengan dewa Shinobi"jawab Naruto disertai seriangi. "dan kau Raikage.. hajar si Hokage bodoh ini, dan kalau perlu buat dia sekarat"lanjutnya sembari menunjuk Minato. Minato yang mendengar ucapan Naruto Shock.

Raikage snyum menyeriangi. "heh..kenapa kau tidak kau saja Gaki"ujar Raikage.

"mau saja sih.. jika aku mau"jawab Naruto. "hah.. ayo mulai pestanya..menyebar"lanjutnya. setelah intruksi Naruto semuanya menyebar. dan tertinggal Naruto dan Hashirama,Tobirama.

"apa kau yakin melawan kami berdua Gaki"ujar Tobirama sembari berlari kearah Naruto dan beradu taijutsu.

Naruto hanya senyum seriangi. "saa..belum di joba mana tahu kan"jawab Naruto, Naruto dan Tobirama yang sedang beradu Taijutsu harus berhenti karena Hasirama mengeluarkan jutsunya.

[Mokuton : Mokuryu no Jutsu], Naga Kayu raksas muncul dan mengarah ke Naruto dan Tobirama. Tobirama ke samping dan Naruto dengan cepat menghandseal jutsu berbeda dengan satu tangan, dan membuat Hashirama dan Tobirama terkejut. [Doton : Doryuheki no Jutsu]. muncullah dinding untuk menahan serangan Hashirama, dinding sebelum muncul, Naruto menggunakan [Hiraishin], dan muncul di udara. [Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu] muncullah bola api dari Handseal Naruto sebelumnya, dan mengarah ke Hasirama. Hasirama langsung menghindar.

"hebat juga kau Gaki"puji Tobirama. "ditambah kemampuanmu sudah setara Kage padahal masih Genin"lanjutnya

"terimakasih atas pujiannya"ujar Naruto seraya membungkuk hormat. "biisa kita lanjutkan"lanjutnya.

"kau mengingatkanku dengan sesorang"seru Hashirama.

"hoo. coba ku tebak Madara kah". Hashirama hanya mengangguk. lalu "[Suiton : Suishoa no Jutsu]"guman Tobirama dan terciptalah tronado air, mengarah ke Naruto, Naruto melihat itu melakukan hal sama yang di lakukan Robirama, dan terjadilah benturan 2 tronado air.

Byuuuuuur.

terciptalah curah hujan.

"Gaki sebaiknya kau menye-"ujar Tobirama terpotong karena Naruto menyelanya.

"aku tahu itu"potong Naruto sembari menghandseal [Mokuton : Bunshin no Jutsu] terciptalah truan Naruto terbuat dari kayu. "lagian kalau langsung menyegel kalian kan gak seru"lanjutnya.  
Moku Bunshin berlari ke arah Tobirama.

"Mokuton?"tanya Hashirama

"ya aku menggabungkan elmen Doton dan Suiton"

"ku harap kau bisa menggunakan Fuin"ujar Hashirama.

"jangan remehkan Uzumaki kalau tidak bisa melakukan Fuin"kesal Naruto dan melihat Hashirama meng handseal Naruto langsung siaga.

"[Mokuton : Hijitsu : Jukai Kotan]"seru Hashirama, terciptalah hutan buatan dan dapat di kendalikan sesuka hati untuk menyerang.

Naruto melihat serangan Hashirama, Naruto memejamkan mata dan membuka lalu memperlihatkan EMS nya, membuat Hashirama terkejut 'sharinggan'batinya. Hashirama tambah terkejut,  
karena Naruto mampu membuat Susanoo. yang berbentuk kerangka tengkorak berwarna biru dan kerangka panjang disebelah kanan berbentuk tangan dan memegang pedang, dan sekali tebas jutsu Hashirama hancur.

"bagaimana kau mempunyai Sharinggan?... ditambah kau keturunan Uzumaki?"tanya Hashirama.

"hanya pemberian tepatnya hadiah"jawab Naruto. "bisa di naik levelnya...mungkin anda bisa membuatku puas..aku akan melepaskan Gravity seal sebesar 50%"lanjutnya. [Gravity seal : Kai].  
lalu Naruto melesat dengan cepat dan menendang Hashirama.

'cepat'batin Hashirama..."ugh.. tendanganmu keras..walaupun cuman mengurangi 50%"ujarnya.

"terimakasih pujiannya".

.

.  
.

 **Ditengah Desa**

Shukaku diatas kepalanya ada Gaara yg sedang tertidur dan Karin yang sedang melihat sekeliling, Matatabi,Son goku dan Gyuki. kini berdampingan secara melingkar dan membuat Shinobi yang melakukan invasi, tepatnya Iwa,Kumo dan Suna bingung karena seharusnya menghancurkan Desa tapi mencoba mengalahkan Sumond Orochimaru 3 ular raksasa.

 **Flashback.**

 _setelah Naruto meninggalkan Shukaku berjalan kearah 3 ular raksasa lalu Shukaku melihat 3 Jinchuriki yang sedang dalam mode Bijuu, Matatabi,Son Goku dan Gyuki. yang sedang menghancurkan desa. "heh ternyata kalian ada disini?..Nibi, "tanya Shukaku basa basi 3 bijuu melihat Shukaku langsung meminta jinchurikinya mengambil aluh. "Shukaku..ternyata kau sudah bebas ya. dan siapa perempuan itu"ujar Hachibi._

 _"Gaki membiarkanku bebas asal mengalahkan 3 ular busuk itu"kesal Shukaku sembari melihat 3 ular yang sedang menghancurkan perumahan._

 _"heh ternyata dia disini?...sekarang dimana?"tanya Yonbi. ._

 _"sedang membantu melawan Raikage Tsuchikage Kazekage dan Orochimaru".jawab Shukaku.. "mungkin dia sedang bersenang senang"lanjutnya._

 _"mau ku bantu Shukaku"tawar Nibi._

 _"hoi aku bisa sendiri dan aku tak perlu bantuanmu baka Neko"._

 _"terserahlah"._

 _"hn"ujar Shukaku sembari membuat ombak pasir dan mengarah 3 ular Sumonf Orochimaru. 3 ular raksasa melihat serangan ichibi, mencoba menghindar tetapi tidak sempat ._

 ** _Bllaaar._**

 _Pasir tsunami kini mengenai 3 ular Sumond. dan membuat 3 ular terseret karena arus Ombak pasir yang di buat oleh ichibi dan membuat mereka menghilang._

 **Flashback off.**

.

.  
.

 **Minato vs Raikage.**

Minato dan Raikage saling berhadapan dengan jarak 7 M, Minato kini ber siaga dengan memegang 3 Kunai cabang 3 nya, lalu Raikage kini tubuhnya telah diselimuti oleh petir [Raiton no Yoroi].  
Raikage langsung melesat kearah Minato dengan cepatnya. Minato yang melihat itu langsung melempar kunainya sembarang arah lalu menghilang dengan kilatan kuning. "cih"desis Raikage,

Raikage terkejut karena Minato kini berada di belakangnya disertai [Rasenggan], Raikage langsung menggunakan [Sunshin no jutsu] lalu muncul di belakang Minato, ["Raratto"]seru Raikage,(hantaman lengan kelawan). dan membuat Minato terlempar. "ugh"ringis Minato.

"Ada apa Minato"seru Raikage A. "apakah hanya segini kemampuanmu"lanjunya.

.

.  
.

 **Mei, Mizukage (Yagura) vs Kazekage (Rasa).**

Rasa kini membungkuk dan meleteakkan dua tanganya ke atap podium VIP. ["Gold Dust Wave"]guman Rasa. (menyerang dengan meledakkan pasir emas sehingga membuat ombak pasir).

Mei melihat itu langsung menghandseal [Yoton : Yokai no jutsu] keluarlah lava yangcukup banyak dari mulut Mei dan menahan ombaak pasir emas, lalu Yagura tak tinggal diam langsung menghandseal.

[Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu] (terciptalah kolam air melingkar di depan lawan dan ppermukaanya bertinfak sebagai cermin dan mencerminkantarget menyerang). lalu Mei pun menghandseal sebagai serangann penutup [Yoton : Lava Golbs](mnenyemburkan gumpalan lava dengan ukuran berbeda, digunakan untuk menyerang maupun bertahan.

 **Blaaaaar**

suara ledakkan dari kombinasi antara Yagura dan Mei.

.

.

 **Moku Bunshin Naruto vs Tobirama**

kini Tobirama dan Naruto beradu Hiraishin, sakin cepatnya mereka berdua tak terlihat hanya terlihat kilattan kuning. dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. "apa aku juga menggunakan yang dilakukan diriku yang lain?"tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk Naruto asli yang menggunakan Sharinnganya. dan membuat Tobirama terkejut tapi bisa disembunnyikan dengan muka datarnya. "terserah"jawabnya

"aku anggap iya"ujar Naruto sembari mengaktifkan Sharinggan MSnya. dan Naruto maupun Naruto mendengar suara ledakkan. "heh sepertinyapestanya dimulai"ijar Naruto, Tobirama hanya memasang muka datarnya. "dan lebih baik kita mulai"lanjutnya sembari berlari dan memegeng telapak tanganya dan keluarlah 3 Kunai cabang tiga ke arah Tobirama, dan Tobirama menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya. Naruto tak mau mengambil resiko langsung menghilang di sertai kilatan kuning dan muncul di salah satu kunai yang ia lempar tadi dan melihat sekelilig untuk mencari Tobirama.

"dimana dia?", depan,kanan,kiri". "belakang". dan benar saja Tobirama muncul di belakang Naruto tapi dengan gesitnya Naruto menggunakan Hiraishinnya. dan muncul di kunai yang ia lempar yang tertancap di depannya, lalu menghandseal [ Katon : Cho Gokakyo no Jutsu] bola api lebih besar muncul dan mengarah ke Tobirama. Tobirama menciptakan dinding air untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

 **Bllaaarrrr.**

benturan api dan air dan menciptakan curah hujan.

"kiita sudahi ini saatnya menyegel kami Gaki".

"hn baiklah"

Naruto menghandseal "[Mokuton : Dajurin no Jutsu]"ujar Naruto tangan Naruto menjadi beberapa unsur kayu untuk mengikat Tobirama. dan Tobirama pun terikat lalu Naruto menggunakan [Hiraishin] dan muncul di hadapan Tobirama disertai menghandseal. "[Shiki Fujin]"seru Naruto. dan muncullah Shikigami.

Tobirama melihat Shikigami munncul di belakang Naruto membelakkan matanya. "apa kau yakin bocah menggunakan jutsu itu?"tanyanya.

Naruto tak mengubris pertanyaan Tobirama tetap melakukan ritualnya dan Shikigami telah menarik jiwa Tobirama. "ya aku yakin..lagian jutsu ini berbeda dari yang kalian ketahui"jawabnya. "dan tak mengorbankan jiwa pengguna tapi chakra pengguna"lanjutnya.

"Souka jadi cepatlah".

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengiyakan "Fuin"seru Naruto dan jiwa Tobirama pun terhisap Naruto langsung tersungkur "hah. hah untung aku mempunyai cakra Yin Yang kalau tidak mungkin akan membutuhkan 5 menit untuk memulihkan cakra ku"seru Naruto dengan nafas terengah engah.

"lebih baik aku membantu yang lain" sembari menggunakan Hiraishin.

 **Naruto vs Hashirama.**

Naruto melakukan hal sama dengan MokuBunshin dan kini Hashirama tak bisa bergerak karena 2 Bunshihn Naruto memegang tubuh Hashirama, dan di belakang Naruto ada Shikigami yang menarik jiwa Hashirama.

"sepertinya Bunshinku berhasil. menyegel Nidaime".

"sepertinya".

"Fuin". seru Naruto dan jiwa Hashirama pun tersegel dan meninggalkan tubuh yang digunakan sebagai wadah.

"aku harus membantu yang lainnya".

 **Tsunade vs Orochimaru.**

keadaan Orochimaru kini dibilang terdesak karena serangan Tsunade [Chakra Enchaed Strengh].

"ohk ohk sial"ujar Orochimaru dengan batuk darah.

"lebih baik kau menyerah Orochimaru".

'sial aku harus lari dari sini jika aku tidak lari aku akan mati sial'. "kuharap kita bertemu lagi Tsunade"semabri menghandseal. [Mandara no jin]keluarlah ribuan Ular kecil dan mengarah ke Tsunade dan Orochimaru menghilang dengan Sunshin. Tsunade langsun mengalirkan tangannya dan memukul atap Podium VIP. ribuan Ular telah menghilang.

 **sementara di tempat Ryujin.**

kini Ryujin berada di kompleks Uchiha tepatnya di pusat pertemuan Uchiha. dan Ryujin melihat yang ada di hadapanya dengan mata Rinenggan.

"ceritanya sangat berbeda yang di ceritakan oleh Hagoromo Jii walaupun hanya sebagian"ujarnya. "pasti ada yang merubahnya tapi siapa?"lanjutnya. "menurutmu bagaimana "tanyanya entah pada siapa.

' **Entahlah Naruto mungkin yang kau pikirkan benar'** jawab sebuah dalam pikiran Ryujin.

"lebih baik aku bakar saja diagram ini".

' **terserah kau Gaki. aku mau tidur** '

"Dasar" sembari menghilangkan dan di ganti MS [Ameterasu] muncullah api hitam dan membakar Diagram yang ada di hadapannya. lalu ia berjalan keluar.  
setelah keluar Ryujin keluar dihadang oleh pria paruh baya dengan perban yang cukup banyak dan beberapa Anbu.

"wah..ada apa ini seorang tetua Desa datang kemari?".

"dan ada urusan apa kau datang kemari Ryujin no Sharinggan?".

"hanya mengecek sesuatu!, ohya kenapa kau tidak membantu lainya, kan Desa ini sedang dilanda kehancuran ne Shimura Danzo sisi gelap di Konoha".

"itu bukan urusanmu Ryujin".

"memang benar itu bukan urusanku jadi aku mau pergi jaa", ohya lebih baik kau berhati-hati karena aku dan Itachi bisa menyebarkan rahasiamu karena kau dalang pembantaian clan Uchiha dan kau membunuhnya dan beberapa Sharinggan yang ada di lenganmu dan Sharinggan Shishui "sembari menghilang dengan pusaran Kamui. tapi sebelum Ryujin menghilang ia berkata "jika kau melanggar aku akan mengambil mata yang seharusnya bukan milkmu Danzo".

Danzo menggertakkan giginya "bagaimana dia tahu dan apa hubungannya dengan Itachi..Kuso". "dan apa maksudnya perkataan terakhir itu jika ia mengatakan mata Sharinggan Shishui tapi apa hubungannya dia dan Shishui, siapa kau sebenarnya kau Ryujin kuso"ujar Danzo dalam hati.

Ryujin muncul di kepala Shukaku "Siapa Kau?"tanya Shukaku.

"sudahlah nanti saja Shukaku"ujar Ryujin sembari menghandseal [Jikukan Fuin] keluarlah robekkan dimensi yang cukup besar. "kau masuklah nanti Naruto akan datang dan kau Karin temui bos mungkin dia membutuhkanmu"lanjutnya dibalas anggukkan oleh Karin dan menghilang dengan Sunshin lalu Shukaku berjalan masuk ke dalam Dimensi yang dibuka oleh Ryujin.

 **kembali pertarungan Naruto dan lainnya.**

kini perarungan berat sebelah karena hanya tersisa Raikage dan Tsuchikage, dan kini Naruto dan lainnya berhadapan Raikage dan Tsuchikage.

"lebih baik kalian mundur dan jangan sekali kali mengadakan perang jika kalian melakukannya aku akan menghancurkan desa kalian"peringatan Naruto dengan tegas.

dengan terpaksa mereka mudur, Naruto menghela nafas. "hah saatnya pulang dan tidur"ujar Naruto sembari menguap.  
dan lainya Sweatdrop ria.

"hoi Naruto. bagaiman kau mengalahkan 2 Edo Tensei Shodaime dan Nidaime?"tanya Jiraiya dibalas angukkan lainnya.

"hm hanya Shiki Fujin"jawab Naruto dengan entengnya. dan lainya Shock

"APA...SHIKI FUJIN"teriak Jiraiya telah hilang Shocknya.

"a-apa be-benar Naru-chan i-itu sebuah Jutsu terlarang Naru-chan dan mengorbankan jiwa pengguna"ujar Tsunade dengan gagap.

"tidak Jutsu Shiki Fujin yang aku gunakan ini Versi pertama. dari yang kalian ketahui dan versi ini tdak mengorbankan jiwa pengguna tapi 50% cakra pengguna"jelasnya.

"lebih baik kita istirahat"lanjutnya dibalas anggukkan lainya sembari menyuruh empat Bunshin yang memasan Kekai menghilang.

 **Skip 5 hari setelah Invasi.**

 **Konoha.**

Siang .

Konoha mulai membangun kembali akibat Invasi 5 hari sebelumnya.

 **Apaterment Naruto.**

di dalam Apaterment Naruto kini semua berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan kesibukkan masing-masing yaitu Naruto Shikamaru sedang bermain Shogi, Yagura,Mei,Ao,Jiraiya,Tsunade,Shizune, Naruko dan Karin serta Ino Choji sedang berbincang bincang.

"kapan kau pulang ke Uzu Naruto?"tanya Jiraiya dan lainya pun menoleh ke Naruto.

"mungkin nanti malam".

Shikamaru mendengar nya "Uzu?"tanya Shikamaru.

"ya desa Uzushiogakure".

"boleh aku ikut Niaruto lagian aku tidak punya lawan bermain Shogi".

"boleh saja sih tapi apa tidak apa2 jika kau jadi Mising nin?"

"tak apa".

"boleh saja sih lagian Desa Uzushiogakure yang dulu terkenal dengan Fuinjutsu sekarang terkenal sebagai Desa sarang para Misingnin"ujarnya. "dan sebagai pemimpin desa Statusku yang lebih tinggi dari yang ada di Uzu hahaha"lanjutnya dengan tertawa riang. dan terjadilah Sweatdrop masal.

"jadi Misingnin bangga"ujar Jiraiya yang masih Sweatdrop di barengi anggukkan lainnya kecuali team 8.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. "pemimpin Desa jan-"ujar Shikamaru terpotong oleh Naruto.

"ya aku membangun kembali Desa Uzushiogakure walaupun masih setengah dan Shinobi hanya beberapa. dan aku sebagai Yondaime

Uzukage"potong Naruto.

Team 8 shock lalu Shikamaru tersenyum "jadi sekarang jadi Kage heh Naruto". dan aku akan ikut".

"hm baiklah lagian aku butuh orang yang bisa mengatur strategi walaupun aku bisa dan melebihi Clan Nara"sombong Naruto sembari mengankat bidak Shogi. "Checkmate"lanjutnya.

Shikamaru terkejut lalu tersenyum lagi "hah kalah lagi"ujarnya. "dan kalian bagaimana?". Ino dan Chouji saling berhadapan dan menganguk

"kami ikut"ujar keduanya.

"aku boleh ikut ya Onichan"pinta Naruko dengan Jutsu pemikat ala bocah 5 tahun. Pupy Eyes no Jutsu.

"baiklah Nanti malam kita berangkat".

"Horeeee"seru Naruko . sembari meloncat kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap Naruko dan lainya pun tertawa riang.

 **Malam**

Naruto Karin kini bersiap siap untuk pergi dari Desa. "ayo". dibalas anggukkan oleh Karin dan Naruto memegang pundak Karin lalu menghilan disertai kilatan kuning.

lalu Shikamaru Ino Chouji kini berada di Hutan Konoha lalu mereka terus melompat ke dahan pohon ke dahan pohom. di satu pohom lalu kini ShikamaruCs berada di luaar Desa Shikamaru langsung menggoyangkan kunai cabang 3 milik Naruto . dan Naruto pun datang di sertai kilatan Kuning. "ayo" dibalas anggukkkan lainya, dan Naruto membuat Bunshin. dan memegang pundak Team 8 dan menghilang disertai kilatan Kuning. tanpa di sadari ada Anbu yang melihatnya Shikamaru lainya telah keluar Desa.. "aku harus melapor tentang ini"ujar Anbu.

 **Hokage Tower.**

kegiatan Hokage yang penuh tugas sempat berhenti karena seorang Anbu di hadapanya. "Ada apa?".

"Saya mau melapor Hokage-Sama".

"bicaralah".

"Hai...Saya melihat Genin Team 8 keluar Desa dan mereka dijemput oleh Uzumaki Naruto".

dan Minato pun Shock "baiklah kau boleh pergi" sembari memijit pelipisnya. 'Naruto'.

 **Ke esokkan Harinya.**

 **Siang.**

 **Ruang Rapat Konoha.**

Semua berkumpul, antaranya pemimpin Clan Nara, Akimichi,Yamanaka,Hyuga, para Tetua, dan Hokage selaku pemimpin, tak lupa Jounin dan para Anbu yang menjaga keamanan.

"baiklah kita mulai Rapat ini"ujar Minato. "Rapat kali ini mengenai tentang Invasi beberapa hari lalu. serta Edo Tensei Shodaime dan Nidaime. dan Genin Team 8 keluarnya dari Desa, lalu aku mendapat laporan mereka keluar Desa di jemput seseorang"lanjutnya.

"jadi siapa yang mengalahkan 2 Edotensei Shodaime dan Nidaime, dan siapa yang menjemput mereka"ujar salah satu Tetua dengan penuh perban. 'aku harus memasukkan kedalam Ne'batinya.  
dibalas anggukkan oleh para Tetua lainnya.

"yang mengalahkan Shodaime maupun Nidaime adalah Mising nin Konoha Uzumaki Naruto dan salah satu peserta Ujian Chunin."jawab Minato,

"APA"teriak salah satu Tetua. "dan kenapa dia membantu Konoha, dan kenapa tidak membantu pihak Invasi"lanjutnya.

"masalah itu aku tidak tahu"

"Jadi siapa yang menjemput Genin Team 8".

"Uzumaki Naruto".

dan ucapan Minato semuanya suasananya menjadi hening .

"aku mendapat info dari kesatuan Anbu dia bisa membuat Kekai setara Kage jadi kita naikkan setatus Rank Uzumaki Naruto menjadi SSS+/ Kage Rank" ujar Danz. "lalu status Team 8 statusnya B Rank"lanjutnya. dibalas Anggukkan oleh semuanya.

"baiklah kita melakukan Voting yang setuju angkat tangan"ujar Minato.

 **Skip**

Kenaikkan Status Naruto kini tersebar luas di 5 Negara besar.

 **Traning Ground 7.**

Para Roky kini berkumpul. karen kabar Team 8 keluar Desa membuat para Roky Shock.

"jadi bagaimana ada yang tahu Shika Ino dan Choji alasan keluar Desa?"tanya Kiba. mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala minus Sasuke Shino yan memasang muka sedatar mungkin.

"yang aku tahu mereka di jemput oleh Mising nin Konoha, kalau tidak salah namanya Uzumaki Naruto"uajar Sakura.

"akan ku hajar Naruto itu"geram Kiba.

"aku sarankan kau tidak berhadapan denganya Kiba"saran Shino.

"Eeeeh kenapa Shino?"tanya Sakura heran.

"coba kalian lihat Bingo Book, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab"perintah Shino. dan lainnya mengikuti perintah Shino dan mereka pun Shock.

"Apa tidak salah ini Statusnya SSS+/Kage Rank padahal seumuran dengan kita"ujar Kiba dengan gemetar. lain dengan Sasuke geram karena ia merasa Kalah. 'sial'batin Sasuke.

 **Hutan Kematian.**

seorang bocah perempuan 5 tahun berhadapan sosok berjubah dengan topengnya. "Ayo Ruko-chan"ajak Sosok berjubah. "Ayo"ujar Naruko dengan Girang.

 **Uzushiogakure.**

sosok pria dengan rambut pirangnya dan ikat Kepala Uzu sedang tersenyum karena ia melihat isi Bingo Book. "heh Rupanya Statusku naik"ujarnya. "dan kalian juga dapat B Rank"lanjutnya.

"Ck Merepotkan"ujar pria berambut kuncir nanas dan ikat kepala Uzu yang diberikan oleh Naruto, tapi dengan senyuman khasnya.

 **TBC...**

 **Ket.**

* * *

Nama. : Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto.

Tanggal Lahir : 10 Oktober.

Desa : Asal : Konohagakure.  
Kini : Uzushiogakure.

Umur : 13 / 16 Tahun efek Dimensi

Ayah : Namikaze Minato.  
Ibu : Uzumaki Kushina Kakek : Uzumaki Arashi.

Guru : Otsutski Hagoromo, Uzumaki Arashi.

Bijuu : Kurama Yin

Clan : Campuran Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

pekerjaan : Yondaime Uzukage, Pemimpin Clan Uzumaki (mungki nnanti).

Klasifikasi : Ninja Sensor, Petapa Sanini (mungkin nanti dan tentunya bukan petapa Katak) Mising nin SSS+ .

Tingkatan : Kage.

Elmen : 5 elmen.

Kekei Genkai : Sharinggan sesuai tingkatan. MS berbentuk Shuriken tapi bentuknya kecil lalu EMS berbentuk pusaran air , Rinenggan, Rinenggan 9 Tome (mungkin nanti), Mokuton, Yoton.

* * *

Nama. : Nara Shikamaru.

Tanggal Lahir : 22 September.

Jenis kelamin : Laki- Laki.

Desa : Asal : Konohagakure.  
Kini : Uzushiogakure.

Umur : 12 - 13 Tahun.

Ayah : Nara Shikaku.  
Ibu : Nara Yoshino

Guru : Sarutobi Asuma

Clan : Nara.

Klasifikasi : Mising nin B Rank.

Tingkatan : Genin.

Elmen : -

Kekei Genkai : -

* * *

Nama. : Yamanaka Ino.

Tanggal Lahir : 23 September.

Jenis kelamin : Perempuan.

Desa : Asal : Konohagakure.  
Kini : Uzushiogakure.

Umur : 12 - 13 Tahun.

Ayah : Yamanaka Inoichi.  
Ibu : -

Guru : Sarutobi Asuma.

Clan : Yamanaka.

Klasifikasi : Ninja Sensor Mising nin B Rank.

Tingkatan : Genin.

Elmen : -

Kekei Genkai : -

* * *

Nama. : Akimichi Choji.

Tanggal Lahir : 1 Mei

Jenis kelamin : Laki-Laki.  
Desa : Asal : Konohagakure.  
Kini : Uzushiogakure.

Umur : 12 - 13 Tahun.

Ayah : Akimchi Choza Ibu : -

Guru : Sarutobi Asuma

Clan : Akimchi.

Klasifikasi : Mising nin B Rank.

Tingkatan : Genin.

Elmen : -

Kekei Genkai : -

* * *

Nama. : Uzumaki Arashi

Tanggal Lahir : 10 Oktober.

Desa : Uzushiogakure Umur : 60 Tahun

Ayah : -  
Ibu : -  
Anak : Uzumaki Kushina.  
Cucu : Uzmaki Otsutski Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, Uzumaki Namikaze Menma.

Guru :

Clan : Uzumaki

pekerjaan : Sandaime Uzukage, Pemimpin Clan Uzumaki

Tingkatan : Kage.

Elmen : Suiton.

Kekei Genkai : Rantai Cakra.


	9. Chapter 9

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : T(semi M)

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x Karin. Slight Shikamaru x ?.

Vote : sampai 2 chapter kedepan baru di tetapkan.

1\. ShikaTema.

2\. ShikaIno.

.

* * *

sebelumnya :

"coba kalian lihat Bingo Book, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab"perintah Shino. dan lainnya mengikuti perintah Shino dan mereka pun Shock.  
"Apa tidak salah ini Statusnya SSS+/Kage Rank padahal seumuran dengan kita"ujar Kiba dengan gemetar. lain dengan Sasuke geram karena ia merasa Kalah. 'sial'batin Sasuke.

Hutan Kematian

seorang bocah perempuan 5 tahun berhadapan sosok berjubah dengan topengnya. "Ayo Ruko-chan"ajak Sosok berjubah. "Ayo"ujar Naruko dengan Girang.

Uzushiogakure.

sosok pria dengan rambut pirangnya dan ikat Kepala Uzu sedang tersenyum karena ia melihat isi Bingo Book. "heh Rupanya Statusku naik"ujarnya. "dan kalian juga dapat B Rank"lanjutnya.  
"Ck Merepotkan"ujar pria berambut kuncir nanas dan ikat kepala Uzu yang diberikan oleh Naruto, tapi dengan senyuman khasnya.

.

* * *

Chapter 9 : Gemparnya hilangnya Shukaku + Reuni..

 **Uzushiogakure.**

 **Uzukage Room.**

Ruangan Uzukage ada beberapa kepala yang sibuk dalam urusan masing-masing. Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja Uzkage dan membaca buku tentang Fuinjutsu, Shikamaru sedang urusan sendriri yaitu tidur, Choji yang sedang melakukankebiasaannya makan. Karin dan Ino hanya duduk dan bergosip, dan Arashi yang sedang membaca buku laknatnya sembari hidungnya disumbat oleh kertas membuat yang melihat Sweatdrop. kegiatan mereka berhenti karena pusaran hitam, Naruto melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan di ikuti lainya.

Pusaran hitam dan muncul sosok berjubah dan seorang bocah perempuan, bocah perempuan melihat Naruto langsung berlari kearahnyya "Okaeri"sapa Naruto sembari mengelus kepala Naruko. "Tadaima..Hehehe"sujar Naruko.

"Oni-chan".

"hm ada apa?".

"ajari aku Ninjutsu yang hebat".

"hm baiklah kau pergilah dan awasi mereka"perintah Naruto dan meranjak turun dari meja dan menghandseal [Jikukan : Fuin]. muncullah Robekkan Dimensi. "ayo masuk kalian juga akan Latihan juga"ajak Naruto dibalas anggukkan.

"Ck Merepotkan".

"Ohya kalian tidak perlu terkejut karena Shukaku ada di dalam". ucapan Naruto membuat semua terkejut.

"Ap-Apa Shu-Shukaku?". dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto. lainnya pun memasuki Dimensi Naruto, mereka pun melihat yang cukup indah dan melihat Shukaku yang sedang bermain di padang pasir.

"ayo masuk kepondok dulu aku akan memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian (team 8)"seru Naruto. Shikamaru menyeritkan dahi.

Setiba di pondok.

semua telah mmasukki Pondok dan lainya pun menunggu Naruto yang mengambil sesuatu mereka hanya duduk di ruang tamu. taklama kemudian Naruto kembali dan membawa 3 Gulungan danmembuat Team 10 semakin bingung. "Apa itu Naruto?"tanya Shikamaru. Naruto Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melempar Gulungan yang ia pegang ke ShikaInoCho. dan mereka melihat Gulungan yang dilempar Naruto mereka Shock karena.

"Ba-bagaiman kau mempunyai Gulungan Jutsu Clanku Naruto? apa kau mencurinya?"tanya Shikamaru dengan serius.

"hoi hoi aku tidak mencurinya Gulungan itu pemberian Senseiku, aku tidak hanya Gulungan Clan kalian saja".

"Apa- Jangan-Jangan?".tebak Shikamaru. dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto.

Naaruto sempat membalas tebaakkan Shikamaru, Karin datang dan membawa napan dan beberapa gelas yang di isi teh. Naruto langsung meminumnya, Shikamaru masih menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"ya aku mempunyai semua Gulungan semua Clan yang ada di Duni Shinobi". dan sekali lagi ucapan Naruto membuat mereka Shock.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian pelajari yang ada di Gulungan itu"perintah Naruto. dibalas anggukkan semuanya.

 **Skip.**

Naruto Tachi pun memulai latihan, InoShikaCho melakukan latihan dari Gulungan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Naruko dan Karin yang dilatih oleh Bunshin Naruto, lalu Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Shukaku.

"Ayo Shukaku aku mau berbicara dengan Jinchurikimu yang kebencianya tingkat akut"ujar Naruto sembari memberikan Tos dan Shukaku menerima Tos Naruto.

 **Shukaku Mindscipe..**

sebuah ruangan yang ada hanya Genangan air, dan seorang Remaja berambut merah sedang berdiri, Lalu Naruto muncul dan menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya Remaja itu sontak kaget.

"Yo Gaara"sapa Naruto.

"kenapa bisa kau kemari?"tanyanya.

"hm itu tidaklah penting aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu".

"Apa?".

"kenapa kau membenci semua orang?".

"Karna semua orang desa membenciku dan Ibu menginginkan darah".

"Kesepian ya" Gaara melihat Naruto. "karna aku juga pernah merasakan yang kau rasakan Kesepian ,Apa Ibumu meminta itu hm"sembari menunjuk Shukaku. Gaara menundukkan kepalanya. "jika kau membutuhkan seorang teman aku bisa menjadi temanmu Gaara". Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Naruto melihat apa ada kebohongan atau tidak.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?".

"karna aku tidak ingin ada yang merasakan yang sama denganku"ujar Naruto "dan jika kau ingin teman... tidak bukan teman tapi Keluarga"lanjutnya.

"Keluarga ya".

"ya Keluarga Jinchuriki".

"apa maksudmu?". Naruto hanya memberi sebuah senyuman sebagai jawabannya. "coba kau memejamkan matamu berkonstrasi" Gaara pun melakukan perintah Naruto, Naruto pun melakukan hal sama.

 **Jinchuriki Mindscipe.**

sebuah ruangan yangcukup luas. disana beberapa Monster berekor dan beberapa Manusia yang ada di kepala Monster itu berkumpul. seorang Remaja yang ada di kepala Monster Rubah berekor 9 melihat Remaja seumuranya bereambut merah hanya tersenyum. "Buka matamu Gaara"perintah Naruto. Gaara pun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Naruto. Gaara membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya ia pun Shock.

"Dimana ini?".

"Hahahaha jangan terkejut begitu Gaki"ujar Monster berekor empat aka Yonbi.

"Yo itu benar Yo Konoyaro Bakarayo"ujar pria yang berada di atas kepala Monster berekor 8 aka Hachibi.

"Ini tempat Mindscipe paling dasar dari para Jinchuriki Gaara"jelas Naruto.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya jika kau Jinchuriki Kyubi Naruto..dan yang aku tahu Jinchuriki Kyubi bernama Namikaze Menma?"tanya pria yang berada di atas kepala Monster ekor 3 aka Sanbi.

"Hahaha..yang berada di dalam tubuhku sebagian tubuh Kyubi Yagura"jelas Naruto sembari menjentikkan jarinya, dan taklama kemudian bagian Kyubi muncul. dan membuat semua Shock

"tapi dimana Jinchurikinya?"tanya pemuda yang memakai Yukata berada di kepala Monster ekor 6 aka Rokubi.

"Mah itu karena segel belum terbuka". semua hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggil kami Gaki"tanya Yonbi.

"Kalau itu bukan apa-apa sih hanya mengadakan Reuni kecil kecilan hahahaha"ujar Naruto sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "mah lebih baik kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian pada anggota Keluarga yang baru.

"Baiklah Yugito Ni".

"Yondaime Mizukage Yagura".

"Roshi".

"Han".

"Utakata".

"Fuu"

"Killer Beee"

"Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto".

perkenalan Jinchuriki telah usai kini giliran Bijuu.

"kau sudah mengenalku, Shukaku".

"Matatabi".

"Isobu".

"Son Goku".

"Kokuo".

"Saiken".

"Choumei".

"Gyuuki".

"Kurama".

"Dan kau bisa memanggilnya si Pemalas Bola Bulu"sahut Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang Duren".

"Apa jika kau marah berarti perkataanku benarkan". dan Kurama hanya mendengus kesal karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto, lalu semua disana hanya tergelak hanya tersenyum tulus.

semuanya pun berhenti tertawa, karna melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya. "ada apa Naruto?"tanya Utakata.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka mulai bergerak"jawab Naruto.

"Mereka?"tanya Han.

"Mereka organisasi bernama Akatsuki, kalian berhati hatilah, karena mereka berburu Bijuu"jawab Naruto, "dan aku mendapatkan pesan dari Chibunshin anggota Akatsuki kini berada di Konoha Chi Bunshinku sedang memantau mereka"lanjutnya.

Semuanya Jinchuriki Shock atas ucapan Naruto. "memang rencana mereka apa? kenapa menginginkan Bijuu?"tanya Yagura.

"membangkitkan Juubi" jawaban Naruto membuat Shock sekali lagi. "kita akhirri acara Reuni dan kalian berhati hatilah dengan mereka"lanjutnya dan dibalas anggukkan kepala.

 **Skip.**

 ** _Flashback satu hari setelah Invasi Iwa Kumo Suna ke Konoha._**

 _hilangnya Bijuu aka Shukaku yang menghilang saat Invasi Konoha membuat 5 negara besar risuh terutaama Sunagakure, sang Kazekage mengerahkan beberapa unit Anbu maupun Jounin untuk mencari keberadaaan Shukaku atau Gaaara dibawa oleh Ryujin no Sharinggan dan membuat 5 negara besar heran karna sosok Ryujin no Sharinggan yang dikenal berburu senjata Kiri dan para Mising nin._

 ** _Amegakure._**

 _Disebuah Menara yang cukup tinggi, didalam ruangan ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara sesutu kegiatan mereka terhenti karena ada seseorang yang datang. "ada apa Zetsu?"tanya pria menggunakan topeng spiral._

 _"Aku punya kabar"._

 _"Apa?"._

 _"ini tentang Shukaku dia menghilang saat Invasi Iwa Kumo Suna Orochimaru ke Konoha"._

 _"Apa ada yang mencurinya?"tanya pria berambut merah._

 _"Ryujin no Sharinggan"._

 _"Baiklah awasi Ryujin no Sharinggan dan cari keberadaan Shukaku demi porojek Mugen Tsukuyomi"perintah pria menggunakan topeng Spiral. 'Sebenarnya siapa dia?'lanjutnya dalam hati._

 _"Baiklah Tobi"ujarnya sembari menghilang._

 _Hening..._

 _"sebenarnya siapa Ryujin itu?"tanya pria berambut merah entah pada siapa._

 _"Entahlah Nagato"._

 ** _Skip. malam hari setelah Naruko pergi dijemput Ryujin._**

 ** _Kediaman Namikaze._**

 _Kini suasana terasa suram karena penghuni Kediaman Hokage menerima kabar, Naruko telah dibawa oleh Ryujin no Sharinggan dan menghilang entah kemana. Dan Minato selaku Hokage mengerahkan Team Pencari untuk mencari keberadaan Naruko._

 _Kushina kini mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan Menma kini cukup marah kepada Ryujin, karena menculik Adiknya Naruko dan membuat ibunya menangis. dan Menma kembali menmbenci Naruto karena berasumsi Naruto menghasut Shikamaru Ino Chouji untuk pergi dari desa._

 _'Aku akan mencarimu dan membawa pulang Ruko-Chan, InoShikaCho'Batinya dengan mantab._

 ** _Flashback Off._**

 **Konoha.**

Kejadian Itachi dan Kisame sama di Canon dan kini Itachi dan Kisame sedang berjalan dalam Hutan, perjalan mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara. "Wah-wah akhirnya ketemu pemegang Samehada Kisame"ujar sosok yang sedang duduk diatas dahan pohon, Itachi maupun Kisame sontak kaget dan langsung melihat suara siapa yang memberhentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Wah-wah dan aku kira siapa ternyata sang pemnuru pedang Ryujin Sharinggan kedatanganmu apa mau merebut pedang ku?uar pria bermuka Hiu.

"ya kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya kan"ujar Naruto sembari menjentikkan jari yang terpasang segel Fuinjutsu dan keluarlah Nuibari. "jadi bagaiman menyerahkan dengan baik-baik atau cara biasa yang aku lakukan merebut pedang hm?"lanjutnya.

"Itachi-san harap tidak mengganggu".

"Hn"sembari berjalan menjauh.

"hahaha datar seperti dulu ya Itachi ne"ujar Naruto Itachi langsung memberhentikan jalanya.

"memang siapa kau?"tanyanya.

"ya jika kau ingin tahu aku harus megambil pedang itu dulu baru bernostalgia"sembari menunjuk Samehada.

"Hn"meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Saa, Hajimeyo"ujar Naruto. sembari melempar Nuibari telah dialiri Elmen Raiton ke arah Kisame dengan cepat, Kisame langsung menghindar cara melompat ke kiri, Naruto menarik kembali Nuibarinya lalu melemparnya kembali."Ada apa kenapa kau menghindar hm"ejek Ryujin. "Kau pasti tahu kan air tidak bisa mengalahkan petir, bagaimana kau menyerah saja dan serahkan Samehadamu itu"lanjutnya.

"Cih kau kalau bicara selalu kasar ya".

"hn"ujar Naruto sembari mengayunkan Nuibarinya di atasnya.

Kisame menghandseal. "[Kirigakure no Jutsu]"ujarnya dan terciptalah kabut tebal mengilingi mereka berdua. dan Kisame kembali menghandseal "[Sillent Killing]"guman Kisame (membunuh tanpa suara.

Naruto melihat sekeliling dan mengaktifkan Sharinggan MSnya. lalu Naruto dengan Sensornya ia merasakan hawa bahaya mendekat dari jam 2. tanpa aba aba memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan.

Trank.

Suara benturan pedang Samehada dan Nuibari. "Hoo..Ternyata bisa juga mengatasi jutsuku"ujar Kisame, Ryujin menyeriangi dan menghandseal dengan tangan kananya, Kisame melihat Ryujin menghandseal membelakkan matanya dan melompat kebelakang. "[Futon : Daitoppa no Jutsu]"Guman Ryujin. terciptalah pisau terbuat dari angin ke arah Kisame dan membuat kabut yang diciptakan oleh Kisame menghilang dan Kisame pun menghandseal. "[Suiton : Daikodan no Jutsu]"ujarnya dan terciptalah peluru air berbentuk Hiu yang cukup besar dan mampu menyerap serangan lawan.

Naruto melihat itu langsung melempar Nuibarinya kearah Kisame, dan Kisame tak sempat menghindar pun terkena, tapi tubuh Kisame berubah menjadi air. "Cih Mizu Bunshin"kesal Ryujin. tanpa disadari Kisame menghandseal di tempat persembunyianya. "[Suiton : Dabakusui no Jutsu]"ujarnya dan memuntahkan Air dalam sekala besar dan membuat lautan kecil.

"Apa kau yakin menciptakan lautan kecil ini?"tanya Ryujin sembari menghilangkan Nuibarinya ke dalam Fuinjutsu penyimpanan dan mengeluarkan pedang kembar aka Kiba. lalu Ryujin mengalirkan petir ke Kiba. lalu Ryujin melakukan Sunshin dan menghilang dengan kilatan petirnya dan muncul di belakang Kisame, Kisame terkejut 'Cepat'batinya. Tanpa aba-aba Ryujin mengayunkan pedang Kiba yang ada di dtangan kanannya, Kisame pun menangkis serangan Ryujin.

Trank...

Suara benturan Samehada dan Kiba, dan terjadilah adu Kenjutsu antara Kisame dan Ryujin. tak lama adu Kenjutsu Kisame pun terdesak dan Ryujin mengambil kesempatan kelengahhan Kisame dengan cara menebas Samehada dengan cukup keras dan Samehada pun terlepas di tangan Kisame, dan Samehada jatuh ke tanah yang sudah menjadi lautan kecil tak jauh di keberadaan mereka berdua.

"jadi sudah menyerah"ujarRyujin sembari menendang Kisame dan Kisame pun tersungkur dan Ryujin menindih Kisame dan menodongkan Pedang Kibanya di leher Kisame secara menyilang. "ada kata terakhir.

"Hahaha bunuhlah".

"Baiklah".sembari menebas kepala Kisame. dan Ryujin berjalan ke arah Samehada, setelah mengambil Samehada dan mennyimpanan dalam Fuinya. "Hah sekarang mempunyai 5 dari 7 pedang Kiri"lanjutnya sembari berjalan ke arah Itachi. dan melihat Itachi sedang duduk santai dibawah pohon dan memejamkan matanya.

Itachi merasakan hawa seseorang berjalan kearahnya, "Maaf menunggu Itachi"ujar Ryujin. Itachi membukan matanya dan melihat Ryujin berjalan kearahnya. "Sebenarnya kau siapa?"tanya Itachi.

"ma ma..masa' kau sudah lupa"Jawab Ryujin semberi membuka topengnya sedikit, dan Itachi melihat 3 guratan di wajah Ryujin terkejut tapi bisa disembunyikannya dengan muka datarnya. "Souka ternyata kau"ujarnya.

"Hn"sembari memasang kembali topengnya. "kita berbicara di dalam dimensi Kamuiku kita di awasi"ujar Ryujin sembari menepuk pundak Itachi. "Kamui"lanjutnya dan mereka menghilang ke dalam vortek hitam.

Tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka di suatu pohon. "Aku tak menyangka dia merasakan keberadaan kita"ujarnya sembari dari persembunianya, dan terlihat sosok seperti tumbuhan dan 2 bagian hitam dan putih.

"Ya aku juga tidak menyangka dan sekarang kita kehilangan jejaknya"ujar si putih.

"kita akan melaporkan kematian Kisame"ujar si Hitam.

"Hn"sembari memasuk kedalam pohon.

 **Dimensi Kamui...**

Ada dua sosok yang satu dengan jubah hitam dan menggunakan topengnya aka Ryujin dan yang satunya lebih tua darinya dan menggunakan siluet dengan lambang awan merah. aka Itachi kini mereka sedang bersantai dibawah pohon. Itachi bersandar di pohon lalu Ryujin sedang berbaaring.

"Jadi kau ingin berbicara apa?".

"Setidaknya hilangkan muka datarmu Itachi-Ni"sembari melepas topengnya dan terlihat wajah tampanya, mata biru safir dan 3 guratan di dua pipinya. Itachi mendengar ucapan Ryujin akhirnya melepaskan topengnya kini Itachi memasang wajah lembutnya dan tersenyum tulus. "Apa tidak bolehkah seorang adik merindukan kakaknya walaupun bukan kakak kandung Hah?"ujar Ryujin dengan memasang muka cemberut.

Itachi wajah cemberut Ryujin akhirnya tertawa. "Hahaha"tawa Itachi.

"Apanya yang lucu"teriak Ryujin.

"Hahaha tidak apa hanya sosok Ryujin no Sharinggan yang terkenal dengan pembunuh bayaran memasang muka cemberut ne Naru-Chan"ejek Itachi.

"Urusai dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu aku bukan anak kecil"seru Naruto. Itachi pun berhenti tertawa dan menstabilkan nafasnya. "Sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak berbicara sejak kematiannyawalaupun aku bisa menghidupkanya lagi"ujar Naruto lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya, Itachi mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Edo Tensei kah".

"Hm"sembari menepukkan telapak tanganya dan keluarlah peti kayu dan peti kayu terbuka dan terlihat sosok pria berambu hitam, dan membuat Naruto dan Itachi tersenyum, "Yo Baka Aniki"sapa Naruto.

"Dimana ini? aku kan sudah mati dan JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BAKA, BAKA OUTOTO eh Naru-chan" ujarnya dan berteriak.

"Itu memang pantas kau ku panggil seperti itu DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU BAKA ANIKI"teriak Naruto

dan terjadilah perdebatan yang tak berguna dan Itachi melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum. "ma ma jangan ber-"lerai Itachi tapi terpotong oleh teriakan mereka berdua.

"DIAM KAU MUKA TEMBOK"teriak mereka berdua. dan Itachi pun pundung di pojikkan dengan Background suram. Naruto dan Shisui melihat Itachi pun ter tawa.

"Hahahaha"tawa mereka berdua.

"Hah. jadi siapa yang mau menjelaskan?"pinta Shishui.

"Kau kuhidupkan dengan Edo tensei"jelas Naruto dan Shishui hanya berohria.

Hening.

"Itachi-ni".

"Hm".

"Apa kau yakin?".

"Maksudmu?".

"Sasuke".

"hm itu sudah keputusanku Naru".

"Jika Itachi-Ni dan Sasuke bertarung dan Itachi-Ni akan terbunuh aku akan mencegahnya"ujar Naruto sembari mengambil tabung yang berisi bola mata Sharinggan dalam Fuinya."walaupun aku bisamenghidupkanmu lagi"lanjutnya

"Tapi Nar-"ujar Itachi terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau penolakkan"potong Naruto

Itachi menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja Naru-chan"ujar Itachi dengan tersenyum dan membelai rambut adik tirinya ini. "dan mau apakan Mata itu?"lanjutnya.

"iya kau mau apakan mataku itu?"tanya Shishui.

"tidak apa sih aku akan mengambil matamu yang di ambil oleh Danzou dan menghidupkanmu secara total aku tidak mau mempunyai Ni-san yang menjadi mayat hidup dan mengembalikkan matamu"ujarnya sembari mengejek .

"Apa kau takut Naru-chan".

"Tidak"elaknya

"Tapi dengan apa kau menghidupkanku secara total?"tanya Shishui dan dibarengi anggukkan Iatchi.

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan taklama kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan matanya menjadi Biru dengan polak air dan membuat Itachi dan Shishui membelakkan matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau memiliki mata itu?"tanya Shishui dengan tergagap.

"Tatap mataku"ujar Nauto kini matanya menjadi MS dan memberi sedikit ingatan, Naruto di latih oleh Rikudo dan memberikan mata Rinenggan pada 2 kakaknya. Itachi maupun shishui tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi kau dilatih oleh Rikudo Sanin?"tanya Itachi yang selesai terkejutanya.

"Ya aku harap Itachi ni merahasiakan tentang mata ini terutama Akatsuki"Pinta Naruto dibalas anggukkan Itachi. "Baiklah kita akhiri acara Reuni ini"lanjutnya sembari menepuk telapak tanganya. dan Shishui ET meluncur kebelakang dan masuk peti kayu dan menghilang, lalu memegang pundak Itachi. "Kamui"ujar Naruto.

Keluarlah Vortek hitam dan Naruto Itachi terhisap kedalamnya.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat.

Ada sosok berjubah fengan topeng Spiralnya dan sosok tubuh seperti tumbuhan dengan tubuhya terbagi menjadi 2 bagian Hitam dan Putih,

"Aku mempunyai kabar, Kisame telah terbunuh oleh Ryujin dan sepertinya ia mempunyai hubungan dengan Itachi"ujar si Hitam.

"Awasi dia terus"ujarnya terdengaar dingin.

"Dan Shukaku telah kembali kini berada di Suna"uajar Si putuh.

"Baguslah".

 **Skip.**

Kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha Ke Oto seperti Canon. dan pengejarannya hanya di pimpin oleh Neji dan Shikamaru dan Choji di ganti Ten ten dan Shino.

Lembah Kematian.

Kini Menma Sasuke telah Usai bertarung keadaan Menma terbaring dan pingsan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ia melihat sosok berjubah dengan topeng bediri bersandar di pohon dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini minggir"perintah Sasuke.

"Sebelum aku minggir jawab pertanyaanku".

"HAH.. Minggir aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu aku harus ke tempat yang memberi kekuatan".

"Untuk apa kau mencari Kekuatan heh".

"Untuk membu-"ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena ia terkena pukulan Ryujin.

"ugh...APA YANGKAU LAKUKAN HAH"teriak Sasuke.

Ryujin melakukan Sunshin disertai kiklatan petir dan muncul dihadapan Sasuke dan mendekapnya. "Aku membiarkan kau membenciya, tapi jika kau membunhnya dengan keputusanmu yakin tapi jika kau membunuhnya tapi jika kau menyesal, Kau akan membunuhmu ingat itu"ujar Ryujin.

Sasuke mendengar ucapan Ryujin menjadi lemas dan tak memberontak lagi Ryujin melihat reaksi Sasuke tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? dan apa hubunganmu denganya?"Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Anggap saja kita mempunyai Kakak yang sama walaupun Kakak tiri tapi Itachi Ni dan ShishuiNi bagiku mereka Kakak kandung bagiku"jawab Ryujin. "Aku heran kau sebagai adik kandung nya tidak mempercayai kakak kandungnya sendiri dan aku sebagai adik tirinya terus mempercayainya jika Itachi Ni membantai Clan Uchiha hanya mengetes kemampuan, aku sarankan kau mencari keernaranya sendiri dan setelah itu putuskan jalan mana yang kau pilih"lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendengarnya awalanya hanya menunduk tapi ucapan terakhir Ryujin ia mengangkat kepalanya, lallu mengangguk "Baiklah aku ikuti saranmu"ujarnya Ryujin hanya mengangguk dan ia sebelum meranjak pergi berkata "Aku adalah Chi Bunshin Datanglah ke Uzushiogakure sekali kali Boss ku ada di sana"ujarnya Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

 **TBC...**

* * *

Ket.

Nama. : Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto.

Tanggal Lahir : 10 Oktober.

Desa : Asal : Konohagakure.  
Kini : Uzushiogakure.

Umur : 13 / 16 Tahun efek Dimensi

Ayah : Namikaze Minato.  
Ibu : Uzumaki Kushina Kakek : Uzumaki Arashi.

Guru : Otsutski Hagoromo, Uzumaki Arashi.

Bijuu : Kurama Yin

Clan : Campuran Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

pekerjaan : Yondaime Uzukage, Pemimpin Clan Uzumaki (mungki nnanti).

Klasifikasi : Ninja Sensor, Petapa Sanini (mungkin nanti dan tentunya bukan petapa Katak) Mising nin SSS+ .

Tingkatan : Kage.

Elmen : 5 elmen.

Kekei Genkai : Sharinggan sesuai tingkatan. MS berbentuk Shuriken tapi bentuknya kecil lalu EMS berbentuk pusaran air , Rinenggan, Rinenggan 9 Tome (mungkin nanti), Mokuton, Yoton.

* * *

Nama. : Uzumaki Karin.

Tanggal Lahir : 20 Juni.

Desa : Asal : Kusagakure, Otogakure Kini : Uzushiogakure.

Umur : 13 Tahun.

Ayah : Namikaze Minato.  
Ibu : Uzumaki Kushina Kakek : Uzumaki Arashi.

Guru : -.

Clan : Uzumaki.

pekerjaan : -

Klasifikasi : Ninja Sensor, Medic Nin Tingkatan : High Chunin.

Elmen : Suiton.

Kekei Genkai : -

* * *

Nama. : Nara Shikamaru.

Tanggal Lahir : 22 September.

Jenis kelamin : Laki- Laki.

Desa : Asal : Konohagakure.  
Kini : Uzushiogakure.

Umur : 12 - 13 Tahun.

Ayah : Nara Shikaku.  
Ibu : Nara Yoshino

Guru : Sarutobi Asuma

Clan : Nara.

Klasifikasi : Mising nin B Rank.

Tingkatan : Genin.

Elmen : -

Kekei Genkai : -

* * *

Nama. : Yamanaka Ino.

Tanggal Lahir : 23 September.

Jenis kelamin : Perempuan.

Desa : Asal : Konohagakure.  
Kini : Uzushiogakure.

Umur : 12 - 13 Tahun.

Ayah : Yamanaka Inoichi.  
Ibu : -

Guru : Sarutobi Asuma.

Clan : Yamanaka.

Klasifikasi : Ninja Sensor Mising nin B Rank.

Tingkatan : Genin.

Elmen : -

Kekei Genkai : -

* * *

Nama. : Akimichi Choji.

Tanggal Lahir : 1 Mei

Jenis kelamin : Laki-Laki.  
Desa : Asal : Konohagakure.  
Kini : Uzushiogakure.

Umur : 12 - 13 Tahun.

Ayah : Akimchi Choza Ibu : -

Guru : Sarutobi Asuma

Clan : Akimchi.

Klasifikasi : Mising nin B Rank.

Tingkatan : Genin.

Elmen : -

Kekei Genkai : -

* * *

Nama. : Uzumaki Arashi

Tanggal Lahir : 10 Oktober.

Desa : Uzushiogakure Umur : 60 Tahun

Ayah : -  
Ibu : -  
Anak : Uzumaki Kushina.  
Cucu : Uzmaki Otsutski Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, Uzumaki Namikaze Menma.

Guru :

Clan : Uzumaki

pekerjaan : Sandaime Uzukage, Pemimpin Clan Uzumaki

Tingkatan : Kage.

Elmen : Suiton.

Kekei Genkai : Rantai Cakra.


	10. Chapter 10

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : M.

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x Karin. Slight Shikamaru x ?.

Vote : sampai 2 chapter kedepan baru di tetapkan.

1\. ShikaTema.

2\. ShikaIno.

.

.

.

sebelumnya : Ryujin melakukan Sunshin disertai kiklatan petir dan muncul dihadapan Sasuke dan mendekapnya. "Aku membiarkan kau membenciya, tapi jika kau membunhnya dengan keputusanmu yakin tapi jika kau membunuhnya tapi jika kau menyesal, Kau akan membunuhmu ingat itu"ujar Ryujin.

Sasuke mendengar ucapan Ryujin menjadi lemas dan tak memberontak lagi Ryujin melihat reaksi Sasuke tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? dan apa hubunganmu denganya?"Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Anggap saja kita mempunyai Kakak yang sama walaupun Kakak tiri tapi Itachi Ni dan ShishuiNi bagiku mereka Kakak kandung bagiku"jawab Ryujin. "Aku heran kau sebagai adik kandung nya tidak mempercayai kakak kandungnya sendiri dan aku sebagai adik tirinya terus mempercayainya jika Itachi Ni membantai Clan Uchiha hanya mengetes kemampuan, aku sarankan kau mencari keernaranya sendiri dan setelah itu putuskan jalan mana yang kau pilih"lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendengarnya awalanya hanya menunduk tapi ucapan terakhir Ryujin ia mengangkat kepalanya, lallu mengangguk "Baiklah aku ikuti saranmu"ujarnya Ryujin hanya mengangguk dan ia sebelum meranjak pergi berkata "Aku adalah Chi Bunshin Datanglah ke Uzushiogakure sekali kali Boss ku ada di sana"ujarnya Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Chapter 10 : Kembalinya Desa yang Runtuh + Pertulangan yang baru.

Author Pov.

Uzushiogakure.

Desa Uzushiogakure yang dulunya dikenal sebagai desa bagi Clan Uzumaki, dan Clan Uzumaki juga dikenal Fuinjutsunya tapi itu dulu saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 3, Sekarang Uzushiogakure dikenal Kandang Nukenin, dan sang Yondaime Uzukage Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto yang di angkat sebagai Uzukage oleh Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi atau kakek Naruto .

Natuto selaku Uzukage dan teman-temanya Nara Shikamaru,Yamanaka Ino,Akimichi Choji, Uzumaki Karin dan Namikaze Naruko berusaha membangun desa Uzushiogakure.  
Tentang pelatihan yang dilakukan InoShikaCho dan Naruko kini berkembang antaranya Jutsu Clannya lalu kombinasi InoShikaCho lalu Naruko telah stingkat Chunin dan Fuinjutsunya hampir memasteri.

Lalu Tentang Ryujin karena Ryujin telah mengumpulkan hampir semua pedang Kiri kecuali Hiramekarei dan Kubikiribocho yang masih dipegang oleh pemiliknya karena bukan NukeNin, lalu Ryujin diperintahkan oleh Naruto Ryujin telah menghilang dan menyerahkan pedang yang dikumpulkan oleh Ryujin. Dan menghilangnya Ryujin membuat Lima Negara Besar heran karena Ryujin menghilang tanpa jejak seperti ditelan Bumi.

Kini Naruto dkk sedang membantu membangun desa dibantu oleh Nukenin yang telah menetap sebagai Ninja Uzu yang ditangkap oleh Naruto dan menghapus beberapa ingatan dan menambahkan sedikit ingatan, untuk berjaga-jaga untuk kejadian yang tak terduga. Dan ada ara warga yang singgah atau menetap sebagai warga Desa Uzu.

Masalah perekonomian Uzu bekerjasama dengan desa Kiri karena jaraknya cukup dekat, Lalu tentang Pertahanan Uzu cukup baik karna dipasang Kekai dan Genjutsu yang dipasang oleh Naruto dan dibantu oleh Yagura/Sanbi. Dan jika para warga Desa ingin keluar desa, Naruto telah membuat lorong sampai di luar desa dengan elmen Dotonnya yang berada didaerah barat, lalu masalah Ninja Uzu yang keluar Desa atau melaksanakan Misi keluar desa di Gerbang utama yang di jaga oleh beberapa Jounin dan Anbu.

Tentang Anak-Anak yang ingin menjadi Shinobi Naruto dan Shikamaru membangun Akademy Ninja dengan beberapa kelas yaitu :

\- kelas Genin : Calon Shinobi.

\- Kelas Chunin : Genin yang ingin menjadi Chunin.

\- Kelas Jounin : Chunin yang ingin menjadi Jounin/Jounin Pembimbing.

\- Kelas Medis untuk Shinobi yang berpontensi sebagai Medic Nin.

\- Kelas Sensorik : untuk Shinobi yang berpontensi sebagai Ninja Sensorik.

\- Kelas Anbu : Jounin yang ingin menjadi Anbu

\- Kelas Intel : untuk Shinobi berpontensi sebagai pencari Informasi dan Instrogasi.

.

.

.  
.

Skip 3 Tahun..

Pembangunan Uzushiogakure sampai 3 tahun telah selesai, pentapan Uzumaki Arashi selaku Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Outsutski Naruto selaku Yondaime Uzukage, Nara Shikamaru selaku Asiisten Uzukage dan Ahli Strategi Uzu, Akimichi Choji selaku ketua Academy, Yamanaka Ino selaku Wakil kepala rumah sakit. Uzumaki Karin selaku ketua rumah sakit, dan Uzumaki Namikaze Narruko telah menjadi Genin Uzushiogakure.

Tentang Naruko telah memutuskan menjadi Ninja Uzu, lalu tentang keluarga Namikaze atau Konoha telah mencari seluruh penjuru Lima Negara besar Shinobi tapi tak ketemu. Dan Menma telah melakukan pelatihan bersama Jiraiya, Selama 3 tahun pula Uzu memiliki Genin yang bisa dibilang berbakat.

Masalah tentang aliansi Uzushiogakure telah beraliansi dengan 3 desa yaitu IwaKumoKiri, Kumo dan Iwa beraliansi dengan Uzu yang di ajukkan oleh Yondaime Uzukage aka Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto, mempunyai 2 alasan maupun syarat :

Pertama. Tsuchikage maupun Raikage beranggapan Yondaime Uzukage aka Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto musuhnya sama yaitu Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato.

Kedua : Mengatasi beberapa Mising nin yang berkeliaran di desa Iwa maupun Kumo jadi membuat 2 Pemimpin desa merasa lega karena masalah para bandit bisa teratasi dengan menjadi Shinobi Uzu.

Author Pov END...

Kini Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang bersantai di pinggiran Gedung Uzukage dengan duduk diatas atap kecil dan bersandar di dinding dengan memandang awan dibarengi hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk.  
"Damainya"guman Naruto dengan pelan tapi bisa didengar orang yang duduk di sebalahnya.

"Sekaarang selanjutnya rencananya apa Naruto? kan tidak mungkin kita berdiam disini terus?"tanya Shikamaru. Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang awan dan meranjak yang tadinya bersandar kini duduk, Shikamaru sedang menanti jawaban dari Naruto dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Saa kita lihat situasinya dulu Shika "jawabnya dan jawaban Shikamaru hanya satu kata 'Merepotkan'. Naruto menarik celana panjangnya dan menempelkan tanganya ke betisnya yang terpasang Fuin dan keluarlah alat musik berupa gitar kuno era Sengoku, tak ambil using Naruto langsung memainkanya. dan keluarlah melodi yang cukup merdu dan membuat penghuni Uzu berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing dan menikmati melodi yang mereka dengar.

"Boku ga de irareyu ryu o sagashita". (Aku sedang mencari alasan aku bisa sebagai diriku sendiri).

"Anata no mune no naka de" (Jika ada versi diriku sendiri)

"Ikiteiru boku ga iru no naraba". (yang ada dilam hatimu).

"Kurayami mo nagai sakamichi mo". (Kemudian di tengah kegelapan yang panjang jalan berbukit ini).

"Melodi yang cukup merdu Yondaime-Sama hebat bisa memainkan melodi ini"ujar penduduk.

"Dan membuat kita tenang"balas penduduk dan dibalas anggukkan lpenduuk lainya. sembari menikmati melodi yang di lantunkan oleh Naruto tapi penduduk yang menikmati melodi berhenti karena sebuah teriakkan.

"TARIK MANG ASEK"teriak penduduk sambil menggoyangkan jempolnya di depan dada.

dan semua penduduk Sweatdrop masal. 'Emang lagu ini lagu dangdut apa'batin semua penduduk yang masih Sweatdrop.

"koeteikeru you na boku ni narezu hazu".(Aku merasa menjadi diriku yang baru mampu membuat jalan yang ingin kulalui).

"Sorezore ni ima o aruiteru bokura ga waraeru youni". (Sehingga masing-masing dari kita berjalan sendirian, dan dapat terus tersenyum).

"Ikiteriru imi o tashikameainagara susumeru youni" (Sehingga kita bisa bergerak maju, mengeksplorasii makna hidup bersama-sama).

"Namae o yobuyo anata no maae o" (Aku memanggil nama :namamu).

"Anata ga anata de ireru you ni" (Sehingga kau dapat tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri).

"Kanashimi ni kurete anata ni namida ga koboreru toki". (Setiap kali kau jatuh kegelapan dengan kesedihan dan air matamu melimpahmu).

"Sabishisa afurete kokoroga shibondeku toki". (Setiap kali jantungmu banjir dengan kesepihan dan mulai merana).

"Namae o yobuyo anata no namaae o" (Aku memanggil nama : namamu).

"Boku no namae o yondekurete mitai ni". (Sana sepertimu yang pernah lepas dari milikku)

Namae o yobuyo anata no maae o" (Aku memanggil nama : namamu).

A/N : Ending Bungou Stray Dogs : Luck Life : Namae wo yobu yo (Kupanggil sebuah nama).

Setelah selesai memainkan melodi Naruto memasukkan alat musiknya kedalam Fuinnya dan melanjutkan kegiatanya yaitu bersantai bersama sahabatnya aka Shikamaru.

Skip malam

Kediaman Naruto.

Naruto dkk kini berkumpul diruang makan dan berbicara dan cand tawa dan taklama kemudian makanan yang dibuat oleh dua gadis cantik yaitu Karin dan Ino, dan mereka pun melaksanakan makan malam, setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka pun meranjak ke kamar masing-masing.

suatu kamar.

Naruto meranjak memasuk kamarnya dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang sedang melepaskan kaca matanya dan meletakkan di meja, Naruto melihatnya dan tersenyum dan berjalan dan diam-diam Naruto memasang Kekai kedap suara. Setelah itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan kepalanya disandarkan di pundaknya. tentu membuat wanita yang dipeluknya terkejut tapi hanya sesaat lalu tersenyum. "Naru"ujarnya. dan Naruto membalas dengan gumannya.

"Bagaiman dengan ke adaan rumah sakitnya karin-chan?"tanya Naruto sembari mencium leher karin.

"Akh! Naru ba- baik Naru Akh tapi masih kekurangan perawat dan dokter"desah dan jawab Karin. "Ne Naru"panggilnya.

"hm".

"Apa kamu tidak mau mempunyai keturunan?".

"Gomen Karin-chan sebenarnya aku juga mau tapi tunggu kita sudah menikah ya, dan maaf setelah melakukan itu aku menyuruhmu meminum obat mencegah kehamilan"sesalnya kembali mencium leher Karin. Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lemon on

"Akh! Tidak Akh! apa kok"desah Karin merasakan payudaranya diremas. "Jangan menggoda ku Naru jika kau melakukan itu aku menjadi terangsang"lanjutnya Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu suka kan"sembari membalikkan badan Karin dan menyambar bibir Karin, ciuman mereka hanya menempel saja tak lama kemudian menjadi lumatan panas.

Lalu tangan kanan Naruto tak tadi hanya diam kini meremas payudara kanan Karin. "Emmph! Akh Narrruhn! Akh!"erang Karin lalu Naruto melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"ujar keduanya sembari mengisi pasokkan udaranya, Naruto langung mendorontubuh Karin dan menindih nya dan melancarkan ciuman kembali dan tangan kananya masih meremas payudara kanan Karin dan membuat mendesah kenikmatan tak lama kemudian Naruto melepas ciumannya. "Buka bajumu"pinta Naruto dan Karin hanya menurut saja setelah Karin melepas bajunya Naruto langsung menerkam tubuh Karin.

"Akh! Terruuus! Naruuu! LebbihAkh!"pinta Karin dengan mendesah karena Naruto meremas payudara kiri Karin dan memainkan puting Payudaranya, telah puas bermain payudara Karin kini tangan kiri Naruto bergerak menuju Vagina Karin dan Naruto mencium leher dan memberi beberapa kissmark. Jari tengah Naruto memasukki lubang Vagina Karin dan menggerakkan tanganya dengan tenpo agak cepat. dan mengulum payudara kanan Karin.

"Akh! Lebih! Akh! Aku keluar Ah!"pinta karin.

"Sebut namaku".

"Akh! NarutooAkhhhhhh!"teriak Karin mencapai Orgamseny dengan nafas tersengal. Naruto langsung melepas semua pakaianya seletelah melepas semuanya, lalu melebarkan paha Karin.

"Siap Karin-Chan"dibalas anggukkan lemah.

Blessh.

Naruto memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang vagina Karin. "Akhhh!"teriak Karin merasakan kesakittan.

"Gomen Karin-chan" dibalas gelengan Naruto mencium sekilas bibir Karin taklama kemudian Naruto menggerakkan pinggullnya secara perlahan."Ugh sempit Karin-chan"ujar Naruto sembari menambahkan tempo genjotannya dan membuat Karin mendesah.

10 menit permainan panas mereka telah mencapai puncak. "Ssshh! Hah! Ssssh! Akh! NaruukhAkh ! aku keluar"erang Karin.

"Sabar sebentar lagi Ssshh! Hah vaginamu nikmat Karin-chan"desah Naruto.

"Akh! Lebih cepat Narut-Kun aku keluar".

"Hah aku juga diluar apa di dalam"desahnya sembari menambah kecepatan (mencapai 60Km perjam #plak).

"Di dalam Aakkkhhhhh!"

"Akhhhhhhh!".

Dan mereka mencapai puncak Klimaks dan Naruto berbaring disamping kanan Karin dna mencium bibir sekilas dan menarik selimut.

"Hah lebih baik kita tidur Karin-chan" dibalas anggukkan dan mereka pun tertidur pulas.

Lemon off.

Konoha...

Kediaman Namikaze.

Kediaman Namikaze kini menjadi sunyi. Karena kepergian Naruto ditambah hilangnya Naruko entah diman keberadaan mereka berdua, semenjak hilangnya Naruko Kushina menjadi murung dan mengurung diri dalam kamar dan keluar kamar hanya untuk mengisi perut, lalu Minato merasa frustasi kelakuan sang isrinya, dan untuk Menma saat melakukan pelatihan bersama Jiraiya ia ketemu dengan adiknya yang melakukan misi bersama team 10 mengumpulkan dana pembangunan Desa Uzu dalam Tournament Shogi sedunia tentu Menma mengajak Naruko untuk pulang tapi Naruko menolaknya dan pergi bersama Team 10.

Menma dengan analisisnya tentang kepergian Team 10 yang di jemput oleh Naruto dan Naruko bersama Team 10 jadi Naruko kini bersama dengan Naruto. dan jadinya Menma sangat membenci Naruto karena merebut kebahagian bersama keluarganya.

TBC...

Fanfict Naruto Rider Pelindung Fraksi Manusia Chap 2 dalam proses pengetikkan. 


	11. Chapter 11

Uzumaki Otsutski Naruto

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : M.

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto x Karin. Slight Shikamaru x ?.

Vote : sampai 2 chapter kedepan baru di tetapkan.

1\. ShikaTema.

2\. ShikaIno.

.

.

.

sebelumnya : Kediaman Namikaze kini menjadi sunyi. Karena kepergian Naruto ditambah hilangnya Naruko entah diman keberadaan mereka berdua, semenjak hilangnya Naruko Kushina menjadi murung dan mengurung diri dalam kamar dan keluar kamar hanya untuk mengisi perut, lalu Minato merasa frustasi kelakuan sang isrinya, dan untuk Menma saat melakukan pelatihan bersama Jiraiya ia ketemu dengan adiknya yang melakukan misi bersama team 10 mengumpulkan dana pembangunan Desa Uzu dalam Tournament Shogi sedunia tentu Menma mengajak Naruko untuk pulang tapi Naruko menolaknya dan pergi bersama Team 10.

Menma dengan analisisnya tentang kepergian Team 10 yang di jemput oleh Naruto dan Naruko bersama Team 10 jadi Naruko kini bersama dengan Naruto. dan jadinya Menma sangat membenci Naruto karena merebut kebahagian bersama keluarganya.

"Sekaarang selanjutnya rencananya apa Naruto? kan tidak mungkin kita berdiam disini terus?"tanya Shikamaru. Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang awan dan meranjak yang tadinya bersandar kini duduk, Shikamaru sedang menanti jawaban dari Naruto dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Saa kita lihat situasinya dulu Shika "jawabnya dan jawaban Shikamaru hanya satu kata 'Merepotkan'.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 11 : penculikan Gaara + Awal pergerakkan Akatsuki.

Uzushiogakure.

Siang hari yang cerah dan cukup panas bagi penduduk Uzushiogakure melakukan ruantitas sehari-hari, tapi tidak untuk pemimpin Uzushiogakure Sandaime Uzukage. yang pusing dengan tumpukkan kertas yang amat menumpuk yang melampaui batas. "Hoi Gaki bantu aku menyelesaikan kertas laknat ini"gerutunya sembari mengecek selembar dan membaca tulisan dan membuat ia tersenyum mesum, dan itu membuat Remaja berbeda Gender, yang sedang duduk santai yang saling berhadapan dan dan di batasi meja panjang di tengahnya, di depan meja sang Uzukage kebingungan karena melihat raut wajah sang Uzukage yang tadinya merasa kesal diganti dengan senyuman, tapi tidak dengan remaja rambut pirang jabrik, karena ia membaca pikiran sang Uzukage lalu menghela nafas dan meranjak berdiri dan baerjalan ke arah meja sang Uzukage.

Sang Uzukage yang ingin menyetujui permintaan salah satu warga Uzu tetapi Stampel dengan tanda setuju yang hampir menempel dengan kertas yang ia pegang tidak jadi karena kertas yang iya pegang di ambil dengan paksa oleh remaja pirang.

Syuuut.

Remaja berambut pirang mengambil secarik kertas yang dipegang Uzukage dan dihadiahi teriakkan. "Woi balekne kertasse tak arep setujui kui Cucu sialan"teriakkan Uzukage. Remaja yang diteriaki hanya mendengus kesal. "Opone seng setujui Mbah"balas dengan teriakan juga dengan sembari merampas stampel yang dipegang Uzukage dengan paksa dan mengambil setampel tidak setuju yang berada di meja dan menempelkan di kertas yang ia rebut. dan membuat sang Uzukage berteriak histeris "Hilang sudah Pemandian campuran"ujar sang Uzukage. dan lainya serta Anbu yang menjaga Sweatdrop kelakuan 2 pemimpin Uzu, Sandaime dan Yondaime tapi ada yang juga merasa sedih karena alasan 2 pemimpin Uzu tahu yang di rebutkan yaitu Pemandian campuran dan ada yang merasa bosan serta mengguman 'merepotkan'.

Dan remaja rambut pirang mengambil sebagian tumpukkan kertas dan mencari stampel lain yang ada di meja uzukage setelah ketemu ia berjalan ke tempat duduk yang ia duduki tadi dan meletakkan Documen dan Stampel di meja dan membagigan ke pemuada yang duduk di depanya dan langsung menerimanya dan membantu mennyelesaikan Document yang di kerjakan.

"Merepotka kenapa aku juga mengerjakan yang merepotkan Naruto"ujar pemuda berambut hitam dengan kuncir berbentuk nanas.

"Kerjakan saja Shika-kun"ujar suara feminim. dan semua disana menoleh kearah sumber suara dan terlihat sosok 2 perempuan yang membawa beberapa cangkir berisi teh hangat. "Ini kami buatkan teh untuk kalian dan juga untuk para Anbu juga, keluarlah dan minum bersama"lanjutnya. semabri membagigan cangkir ke Shikamaru,Choji,Naruto,Arashi dan beberapa orang yang duduk disamping Shikamaru maupun Naruto. lalu sebagian di letakkan di meja. dan tak lama kemudian 6 Anbu yang berjaga dan mengambil cangjkir teh yang tersedi. "Arigatou Ino/Karin-Sama"ujar para Anbu.

"Sudahlah jangan sungkan dan minumlah"ijar Ino dengan senyuman manisnya. dan disertai anggukkan Karin.

"Hai".

Konoha.

Gerbang Konoha kini ada 2 pria yang berbeda usia. "Haah akhirnya sampai juga"seru remaja berambut merah. Penjaga gerbang yang berjaga lalu mendengar suara dan lalu memeriksanya dan melihat 2 pria yang berdiri. "Oh Menma-sama, Jiraiya-Sama kalian sudah kembali. dibalas anggukkan Menma dan Jiraiya.

"Halo Izumo-San, Ero-Sanin aku mau pulang bertemu dengan Ka-San"ujar Menma dan langsung berlari.

"Anak itu"ujar Jiraiya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah aku pergi ke ruang Hokage aku mau melaporkan sesuatu"lanjutnya.

"Hai Jiraiya-Sama".

Kediaman Namikaze.

Tok Tok Tok

Seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu tapi kegiatanya terhenti karena suara ketukkan pintu. "Siapa? apa Minato"tanyanya entah pada siapa sembari berjalan kearah pintu.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Ya Sebentar"teriaknya sembari membuka pintu dan terlihat pemuda berambut merah .

"Halo Kas-"ucapn Menma terputus karena Kushina memeluk Menma dengan menangis Menma hanya terdiam dan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Kushina melepaskan pelukkannya dan langsung menghadiahi Jitakkan kepada Menma.

Bletak.

"Itai kenapa Ka-san?"tanya Menma sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu"ujar Kushina.

Gedung Hokage.

Ruang Hokage.

Hokage yang sedang sibuk denga Document yang ada di meja dan terhenti ia karena merasakan hawa seseorang yang datang dan terlihat Jiraiya yang sedang duduk di jendela.

"Oh Sensei kapan kau pulang? dan dimana Menma?"tanyanya bertubi-tubi Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas.

"Barusaja, dan Menma kini berada bersama Kushina"jawab Jiraiya dan dibalas anggukkan.

"Aku mau melapor sesuatu tentang"ujar Jiraiya dengan sengaja menggantung kaliimatnya.

"Tentang apa Sensei?".

Menma dan Kushina kini berada di ruang tamu dan dua cangkir teh yang ada di meja. "Ne Ka-san".

"Hm".

"Aku saat latihan dengan Ero Sanin bertemu"ujar Menma dengan sengaja menggantung kaliimatnya.

"Bertemu dengan siapa Menma-kun?".

"Bertemu dengan Naruko/Tentang Naruko"Jawab Menma/Jiraiya bersamaan.

Jdeeeeer.

Kaget dan Shock itulah yang dirasakan oleh Minato dan Kushina. "Sekarang Naruko dimana dan kenapa tidak membawa pulang Sensei?"Tanya Minato.

"Entahlah Minato, saat itu aku dan Menma berada di daerah Taki gakure yang di adakan Shogi sedunia"jawabnya

Flashback.

3\. Tahun lalu.

Uzushiogakure.

Gedung Uzukage.

Kini didalam Uzukage ada beberapa orang berkumpul yang duduk sejajar saling berhadapan dan di batasi meja panjang di tengahnya, dan Rapat di hadiri para Ninja Mising-Nin yang di kumpulkan oleh naruto dan diberi jabatan oleh Naruto sendiri yaitu Ketua Anbu,Jounin,dan para calon pemimpin Clan Fuma(OC),Nara,Akimichi,Yamanaka,Kaguya(OC), Uchiha(yang selamat dari malam Kudeta, OC)dan Uzumaki. .

"Jadi ada yang punya ide untuk membangun desa Uzu ini?"Tanya perempuan berambut pirang membuka suara karena suasana Hening dari tadi.

"Tentang faktor perumahan biar Naruto saja yang urus dengan Elmen Mokutonya dan sekarang masalahnya soal biayanya, jika kita berburu para Mising-Nin walaupun hanya sedikit dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama"pendapat Shikamaru. "Bagaima pendapatmu Naruto?"Lanjutnya.

"Sama denganmu Shika Tap-"Ucapan Naruto karena muncul pusaran hitam di samping meja Uzukage dan muncullah sosok berjubah. "Ada apa?"tanyanya.

"Aku hanya memberikan ini mungkin akan membantu masalah Rapat ini"ucapnya sembari memberikan secarik kertas dan Naruto menerimanya dan membaca tulisan yang ada, dan tak lama kemudian Naruto tersenyum dan membuat yang lainya kebingunga.

"Ada apa Naruto?"Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sekeliling dan senyumanya semakin melebar. "bacalah"Ucap Naruto sembari melempar ke tengah meja dan tak lama salah satu yang menghadiri Rapat mengambil kertas dan membaca. dan setelah membaca memberikan kertas yang ia baca memberikanya ke orang di sampingnya.

Skip.

Setelah semua membaca kertas yang di bawa oleh Ryujin raut wajah yang menghadiri rapat terlihat senang. "Jadi siapa yang mengukuti Ajang ini yang di adakan 5 hari lagi?"Tanya pemimpin Clan Fuuma entah pada siapa.

"Ya tentu orang yang bisa memenangkan Ajang ini ya kan Shikamaru"ujar Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal, "Bagai mana dengan mu Yondaime Uzukage-Sama"balas Shikamaru dengan menkankan kalimat 'Sama'.

"Aku bisa saja tapi jika aku mengkuti Ajang ini pastinya akan menang dengan mudah"Ujar Naruto Sombong..

Bletak.

"Itai kenapa kau memukulku Karin-chan"Ringis Naruto denga mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu".

"Ya Gomennasai"Ujar Naruto. dan semua tertawa lepas. "Baiklah yang mengikuti Ajang ini Team 10"Lanjutnya.

"Ni-Chan Naru boleh ikut gak"Ujar Naruko.

"Tidak boleh berbahaya".

"Boleh ya ya ya ya"Ujar Naruto dengan jutsu terlarang dan hanya bisa dikuasai oleh seoranng bocah. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya membatin. 'Jangan Jutsu itu'Batinya, tapi berbeda yang lain. 'Kawai'. Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah kau boleh ikut". dan membuat Naruko meloncat ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya.

Skip.

Takigakure.

Team 10 + Naruko tiba di Takigakure untuk mengikuti Ajang Tournament Shogi sedunia. "Kita cari penginapan dan setelah itu kita akan mendaftar Tournamentnya"ujar Shikamaru hanya dibalas anggukkan lainnya. "Aku mau keliling dulu dan mencari tempat pendaftarannya, ayo Naru-Chan kita jalan-jalan"ujar dan ajak Ino. "Ayo"teriak Naruko dengan girrangnya, lainya hanya tersenyum. Dan akhirnya mereka terpisah.

Setelah Shikamaru dan Chouji menemukan penginapan mereka mencari Ino dan Naruko, Lain dengan Ino dan Naaruko kini telah menemukan tempat pendaftarannya dan hanya menunggu dua temannya yang mencari Apatement.

"Dimana mereka, Merepotkan"ujar Shikamaru dengan malasnya sembari melihat sekeliling untuk mencari 2 temannya.

"Itu mereka Shika"seru Choji sembari menunjuk Shikamaru melihat arah yang di tunjuk oleh Choji.

Naruko melihat Shikamaru dan Choji. "Ino-Ne itu Shika-Nichan dan Choji-Nichan. "Hm mana?"Ujar Ino sembari melihat sekeliling.

"Itu"ujar Naruko sembari menunjuk Ino langsung melihat arah yang Naruko tunjuk dan melihat Shikamaru dan Choji yang berjalan mengarah dirinya.

"Yo dimana tempat pendaftaranya?"Tanya Shikamaru. "Hm disitu"Ujar Ino sembari menunjuk kearah antrian yang panjang dan membuat Shikamaru mengguman. 'Merepotkan'.

Setelah mendaftar Team 10 dan Naruko berkeliling sebentar sebelum ke penginapan. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada Sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang yang mengawasi mereka. 'Hah jika Menma bertemu mereka entah apa yang akan terjadi'Batinya.

Lima Hari kemudian

Tournament Shoi Sedunia telah dimulai dan kini Shikamaru sedang mencoba mengalahkan lawan yang di depanya. Waktu tak terasa telah menjelang sore dan pertandingan kini mencapai puncak. Shikamaru dengan malasnya mencoba mengalahkan lawan terakhirnya ini. Dan Shikamaru tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama atau 10 Mennit Shikamaru telah menang dan mengambil hadiahnya Team 10 dan Naruko kini berjalan menuju Penginapan.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dan besok kita pulang".

"Baiklah".

Pagi.

Shika dkk sedang perjalanan pulang tapi saat di pertengah perjalanan pulan mereka berpapasan dengan dua sosok yang mereka sangat kenal. "Yo Menma apa kabar"Sapa Shikamaru basa-basi.

Menma tersentak kaget dan menoleh siapa yang memanggilnya dan ia melihat Team 10 dan Naruko. "Shika,Choji,Ino dan Na-Naruko"Ujar Menma dengan terkejut saat melihat adiknya yang dulu menghilang.

"Naruko akhirnya ketemu juga ayo pulang Ka-san merindukanmu ayo"ujar Menma denggan menjulur tanganya. "Dan ayo pulang ke Konoha Shika Ino Choji, dan kalian mau ikut dengan orang brengsek yang membuat keluargaku"lanjutnya. dan Naruko hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya tapi setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Menma Naruko mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam dan dingin ke Menma. "Aku tidak mau pulang"Ujarnya dan membiarkan tangan Menma mengambang di udara. "kenapa kau tidak mau pulang? dan kenapa bersana Shikamaru

"Shika-Nichan ayo pulang, pegang pundak ku, dan jangan sekali-kali kau menghina Nichan ku"ujar Naruko dingin. dan Shika Ino dan Choji mengikuti perkkataan Naruko. "Maaf Menma kami sedang buru-buru Jaa"Pamit Shikamaru.

"Aku juga Nichan mu Nar-"Ujar Menma terpotong karena Naruko dan lainya sudah menghilang dan hanya tersisa kilatan kuning. Dan membuat Menma serta Jiraiya terkejut tapi Jiraiya tersenyum. 'Kau sudah berkembang pesat heh Naru-chan'Batin Jiraiya.

Flashback Off..

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Menma maupun Jiraiya, Kushina pun tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, lain Minato merasa bangga karena Naruko berkembang menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat, dan sedih karena ia tak bisa melihat perkembangan Puterinya.

Skip. (Team 7 melakukan test dan terbentuknya Team Kakashi, dan penculikkan Gaara Yondaime Kazekage sama seperti Canon, tentang Sandaime Kazekage atau ayah Gaara dibunuh oleh Orochimaru).

..

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

.  
.

Pertarungan Sasori vs Kankuro telah berakhir dan membuat Kankuro pingsan tetapi Kankuro sebelum menghilang dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori Kankuro mengambil Kunai cabang tiga yang diberi oleh Gaara dan menancapkanya ke tanah. Taklama kemudian kilatan kuning muncul dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning dan ia melihat Sosok yang ia kenal yang terkapar tak jauh darinya lalu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Kankuro? Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya.

"Naruto, Gaara diculik oleh Akatsuki"ujar Kankuro pelan dan akhirnya ia pingsan, Naruto mendengar ucapan Kankuro langsung membuat beberapa Bunshin dan memerintahkan utuk mengejar Gaara. Kankuro di angkat oleh Naruto dan tak lama Shinobi suna menghampiri Naruto. "Cepat bawa Kankuro dia terkena racun"ujar Naruto dan Shinobi sSuna yang mau bertanya tapi Naruto mendahuliuinya tak ambil pusing Shinobi Suna itu mengangguk mengerti dan membawa Kankuro. "Aku akan mencari Gaara, dan perintahkan membawa bala bantuan"Lanjutnya dan dibalas anggukkan.

TBC... 


End file.
